Resident Evil 6: Rampage
by Titanium Gold
Summary: An old friend of Agent Helena Harper is assigned to the FBI, and is tasked by its Director with one goal: backup at Tall Oaks, where the Raccoon City Incident will be fully revealed by the US President. As the city is attacked, both agents survive and escape - reconnecting with FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau, fresh from a changed life. What changes will ensue with the BAU in the fight?
1. Prologue - Aiding Old Friends

_Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once; Resident Evil and all associated characters are property of Capcom Entertainment. Criminal Minds and its associated characters are property of CBS; the Criminal Minds character referred to in this chapter is a version of a canon character from a specific Criminal Minds fanfic series written by FFN writer Whatif-ifonly (ID 2684698); the series is referred to with the author's permission, and this fic does share the same universe as that one._

_This fic, despite character labels, is not slash, yaoi or anything of the sort. Any romance is straight in this story._

_The OC Carter Myers is of my own design; please let me know if you wish to borrow him._

_Any references and/or subtle crossovers to any other shows or media are the property of their respective owners - and a warning for those who hate such shout-outs and crossovers; __**there will be plenty**__, so if such things aren't your style, turn back now. (However, to those who like such things, virtual cookies to those who can guess the most!)_

_Information on MOLLE (pronounced Molly) can be found on Wikipedia; it is a real-life military-based design concept which I do not own. _

_I am not making money from this story (unless reviews count); I simply write this for my own enjoyment. _

_Any similarities between this and other fanfiction are neither intended nor meant to cause offense - please PM or email me with any concerns of this nature you may have._

_Other than that, enjoy - all personal notes are at the end of the chapter. _

_One more thing! Please offer feedback; it tells me if I'm doing this properly._

* * *

_Resident Evil 6: Rampage_

_PROLOGUE: AIDING OLD FRIENDS_

_"__The villains here are the ones who use the virus. But worse than them are the ones who made it. Years ago, our lives were changed forever... by the virus from Umbrella Corp. Umbrella collapsed... but their viral legacy continues to spread.__" - Leon S. Kennedy, "Resident Evil: Degeneration"_

_"The greatest good you can do for another is not to share your own riches, but to reveal to him his own." - Benjamin Disraeli_

* * *

_From the moment they'd met as children, Helena Harper and Jennifer Jareau bonded, over a shared desire to improve and enrich themselves and others - but there was one other, a young boy who both had connected with, who shared that desire; a boy who, years later in another lifetime as a young man, would ignite the fire in their souls and others once more... the fire to make a difference, to do good, to stop the madness to the best of their ability in the time they had. Let this be the beginning of a part of their story._

* * *

Gritting his teeth in sheer determination, Carter Myers tried to push himself up after his face-first meeting with the pavement - but the survivalist's arms gave out with every effort, to his annoyance.

_'Getting real tired of this shit!'_

Opening eyes the color of dark chocolate, his vision met a blur of shambling bodies _('Zombies, no doubt',_ some stubborn part of his mind noted), fire... and bullets. All of which miraculously missed hitting him or his friends, hitting the infected instead as they were fired from a helicopter above... a helicopter that Carter could've sworn was piloted by a familiar face, as he saw a red-shirted woman at the helm during a turn.

_'Ada Wong - the __**real**__ Ada Wong...? Shit - things must be bad if she's supplying us covering fire.'_

Blinking away the fatigue and taking a deep breath, the man clenched his jaw and fought the urge to gag - the smell in the air was one of blood and smoke, mixed with remnants of the blue cloud that had flooded the city hours beforehand; it reminded the man of his life before Tall Oaks, all the blood he'd smelled (and spilt) in Tall Oaks itself as the city fell... and all the blood he'd smelled and spilt before then, in his training to become what he was.

Growling softly and shoving the memories aside _('Deal with your damn conscience later, Myers, and __**GET UP!**__', _that same stubborn voice in his mind roared), the man looked around... and his first sight was US Secret Service Agent Helena Harper, semi-conscious, badly wounded, sprawled face-down on the pavement. Next to her was DSO Agent and founder Leon S. Kennedy - who was on one knee, looking at Carter with an expression of concern, hoping another ally or two in his lengthy fight against bioterrorism hadn't fallen.

"Carter," Leon muttered, his deep voice scratchy with fatigue, dryness and age even as the helicopter turned its searchlight on the group, "Can you hear me? Can you stand?"

Throwing the government agent a thumbs-up (albeit a **very** tired one after the impact they'd all suffered), Carter slowly stood up alongside the older adult - and grimaced as he noticed the preying undead around the trio. The grimace on his face worsened as he noticed Helena was in no shape to fight off the coming foes; she was now on one knee, between the DSO founder and Carter himself, shakily aiming her gun at the flames ahead, her eyes unfocused even as Leon tried to talk her out of what was clearly a very stupid move.

Trusting Helena's fate to Leon's capable hands for now, Carter reached to his sides, patted down his reinforced maroon flight jacket and black battle vest, and after finding his remaining tools, supplies and weapons intact, quickly unsheathed everything he could one by one for a cursory check of their condition. The survivalist's eyes narrowed in determination before he sheathed the battered multi-tool and mini-flashlight on his belt, and (after a cursory check) replaced each of his survival knives in the opposing waist sheath on his web belt before checking (and subsequently sheathing) the knife and Glock 26 strapped to his legs (left and right, respectively) under his grey cargo pants.

_'Sharp as ever, gun's in good shape with a full clip, and all of it is - miraculously - still intact... lucky us.'_

Checking the contents of the MOLLE compartments on his web belt, and the modernized pair of Sig Sauer P226 Elite Dark handguns he'd been gifted by his dad, Carter was also thankful to note that the belt, its reinforced compartments and their contents (which, among other things, included a hip flask, a smart-phone with a built-in radio, handgun ammo and a portable knife sharpener) had held strong, surviving the impact; furthermore, the Sig Sauer guns were reasonably intact despite events and the clips weren't totally empty. Nodding at the guns before holstering them in waist holsters near the knives, Carter helped Helena to her feet - letting her lean on his shoulder - before he locked eyes with Leon.

"We should keep moving, Leon - Helena needs medical attention, and this ain't the place to give it," Carter told the government agent, concern for the third member of their group slipping into his voice. The young survivalist's eyes drifted to the ex-CIA agent for an instant, softening as the care and concern he'd felt for her ever since their original childhood meeting became visible (a moment so brief that even Leon's skills barely caught its appearance) and then hardening again as he took stock of their situation.

_'Surrounded by hostiles, low on ammo, wounded ally, no backup... shit, talk about a bad position. Even Dad and his late teammates would've had trouble here.'_ the former laborer mused as he saw Leon nod.

"Let's move - this way." Leon said, holding up his Wing Shooter handgun as the trio moved. Carter took point with slow steps, watching the enemy with extreme vigilance even as his hand tightened around Helena's shoulders. The enemy was slow, true; however, cold and hard experience had taught the group that underestimating them was a fatal mistake whether or not Leon Kennedy had them covered.

Moving under hanging debris ahead and forward into the alleyway, Carter lifted Helena into his arms just as the weak wooden boards they'd stepped on gave way almost **too** easily under their combined mass. Landing on his feet, falling to one knee and barely keeping Helena off the ground, Carter grimaced as his very **bones** burned from the landing with fatigue fighting his very willpower for dominance.

Leaping forward and landing ahead of them, Leon helped Carter to stand, ignoring Helena's exhausted pleas for them to abandon her as her old friend continued carrying her in his arms.

"When we get a chance, Helena," Carter growled softly in her ear as the duo limped forward behind Agent Kennedy, "You and I are having a nice little chat."

"After all we've been through, it'd be a waste to quit now," Leon added softly as the group reached a hastily - and **badly **- barred door. Ignoring the metal pole nearby - which Leon almost grabbed to pry apart the barricade with - Carter instead shattered the barricade with one solid kick, allowing the trio to proceed ahead into a small relatively safe-looking area where Leon decided to have them all rest up.

* * *

"Let's take a break - there's gotta be herbs or a first-aid kit here somewhere." Leon mused.

"Forget about me. Just go," Helena murmured tiredly as Carter set her down before sitting down himself. The FBI agent-turned-antibioterror-fighter looked at the US Secret Service Agent and glared, **hard**, before cutting Leon off from his own refusal.

"What the hell are you on about, Harper? Do you really think we found JJ again, found each other again after over **twelve years** for me to just walk away? Do you think we made all those plans for after this shit's over for nothing?"

She didn't respond - speechless in the wake of the pain, as well as the shock of Carter actually berating her.

"No? Then you listen to me, and listen **very** well. Do you remember what I told you when all this began, back in Benford's office? I said I'd stay with you to the end, no matter what; this," the survivalist motioned to their surroundings with a hand, "is **not **the end! We're not giving up the fight, and neither are you - we've all come **too far**; we're too close to finishing this round of bioterrorism bullshit for quitting to be an option! I will not leave you in **this** place or any **other** place - don't you ever, **ever** ask me to do that again, do you hear me!? Not now, and never again will I even **think** of leaving you behind - because goddammit, Helena, I love you. You and me are a team to the bitter end, no matter what; don't ever forget that!"

Helena's eyes widened as she looked her one remaining true childhood friend in the eye, memories of their struggles thus far flashing in her mind's eye. Carter Myers was a survivalist and FBI Agent, attached to the BAU's A-Team - he wasn't a BSAA soldier like Piers Nivans and Chris Redfield. No, aside from the FBI training Carter was just a mostly normal man around her age, slightly taller than Leon with a hint more visible muscle, close-cropped hair, and coffee-colored skin. Carter was one of two men (the other being Leon) who had stood by her from almost the beginning of the Tall Oaks disaster - but unlike Leon, Carter stood by her even longer than that, looked past her reputation with the CIA, past all her transgressions, and trusted her from day one, even more so after their reacquainting. The memories came, one by one, going all the way back to their first **ever** meeting when Helena was a kid, Deborah was uninfected, and the Harper sisters and Carter were best friends... and then it stopped, leaving the duo's eyes connected as untold volumes of emotion shone in them.

As Helena's eyes began to glimmer with unshed tears - which she fought back, remembering her last promise to Deborah - she could only watch Carter forcibly break their eye contact and fight to regain his own control after such a passionate outburst. Leon's eyes burned through Carter, trying to figure out just what had set him off, but he found nothing; the other man refused to meet his gaze, instead looking at his own steel-toed/steel-plated combat boots.

"Carter," Helena grimaced, before smiling weakly as she tried to stand, "You're right; I'm sorry. Guess Frank and Deborah would be pretty disappointed in m- ah!"

Cutting off her apology, clenching her jaw as waves of pain visibly shot through her body, Helena could only watch as the same man who had berated her pessimism an instant before hurried to her side without hesitation, grasping her right hand tightly in his left as his right arm helped guide her back to a sitting position.

"Gonna need that hand... to shoot, Carter..." the Secret Service Agent joked weakly, fighting the pain as Ingrid Hunnigan contacted the group right at that moment. As Leon explained the situation to Hunnigan, Carter adjusted his grip on Helena's hand, making it gentler, softer, focused on giving his childhood friend all the comfort and protection he could under the circumstances.

"Not yet you won't, Helena; you're too badly injured right now. Until Leon finds something to heal your injuries, **I'll** cover **you**." Carter responded softly as Leon and Hunnigan's conversation ended, "Leon - find that kit. I'm tired and sore, not wounded; I've got your back."

"Thanks, Carter." Leon smiled faintly at the younger man, before beginning the search at a nearby parked Hummer. Breaking into the vehicle and finding enough healing herbs to heal the bulk of Helena's injuries, Leon returned to the others - though Helena refused to let go of Carter's hand.

"Too many good agents have died here today," Leon mused sadly, yet determinedly as he looked Helena in the eye, "You're not getting added to that list."

"Not this time," Carter added softly, gently squeezing the Secret Service Agent's hand, "We all lost family back in Tall Oaks; people who we loved more than anything on Earth. Deborah, Dad, President Benford... in one way or another they're all **gone**, Helena; and we - **I **- am not gonna lose you too. Fight, dammit; fight and win, and they'll always be proud of you - never disappointed."

"Guys..." Helena breathed, before her eyes widened as she looked behind Leon - causing the DSO founder to turn, and Carter to look up to see a single, shambling zombie; the remnants of the dead body Leon had encountered while tracking down healing items for Helena.

Rage clouding Carter's expression as Leon backed up to Helena's left side, the younger man released Helena's hand and stood tall, body poised for action, gun cocked and aimed at the target with his right hand, his empty left hand reaching for a survival knife just in case bullets weren't enough...

* * *

_Helena blinked as she came to a realization, looking up at Jennifer "My friends call me JJ" Jareau, her old friend and fellow government agent who she was sharing the story with, as part of their reconnecting after over twelve years apart. Deborah Harper was there as well, laying on a loveseat nearby as she listened to her sister's tale._

_"Hold on... this is the wrong page. Let's go back."_

_She began turning pages in a leather-bound journal, speaking as she went even as JJ had an astonished look on her face at the events described to date._

_"We're going back to the start of this crap; June 29th, 2013 - and to an old friend. Carter Myers, an outdoorsman and survivalist of (to my chagrin) some degree of fame, he had also joined the FBI - and to Deborah's shock, and mine, he'd been assigned to your team in the BAU."_

_"Helena, JJ already knows __**that**__; heaven knows I worked with her often enough! Tell her the big news!" the young FBI Special Agent bellowed playfully from the kitchen nearby. Helena rolled her eyes and shared a grin with her sister and the blonde FBI Supervisory Special Agent, as they all searched for the ending to Helena's first log entry regarding her adventure. Helena continued to speak as they searched._

_"Carter was also the man who - alongside Frank Myers, his father - President Benford invited to talk at the reception/press conference being hosted in that very university. The same conference and reception whose security I had sabotaged to try and save my sister - and the same President, guarded by government agents Leon S. Kennedy and myself, who Carter was late in meeting for pre-event talks. Though to this day, Carter has never revealed what he wanted to talk to the President about..."_

_"Must've been really private if he didn't tell you, or any of us," JJ mused softly. Having already met Carter through their BAU connection and a case over eight years before that connection was created, JJ - and by extension, the BAU Alpha Team - were good friends with the younger, lower-ranked FBI Agent and (these days) both the Harper sisters._

_"Probably," Helena conceded, "Anyway, this was the same President I had witnessed truly enter zombiehood by devouring Frank Myers... who wasn't just Carter's dad, but a father-figure to Deborah and me as well. He was our mentor for a time when we were all kids, and he was also Carter's only remaining kin after the Raccoon City Incident. Frank Myers showed Deborah and I more care in a year than our own father did in a lifetime, and was in a zombified state because of my actions... a fact that hurts to this day."_

_JJ winced in sympathy, recalling her own past pains as Helena herself continued her story, her eyes dark and haunted._

_"When Carter encountered the four of us - Leon, myself, the zombified President and the equally undead Frank - Frank's corpse nearly attacked me as I froze in fear, shock and disbelief, forcing his own son to save my life even as Leon ended the President's own state of zombification._

_With a headshot each, DSO Founder Leon Kennedy and survivalist-turned-FBI Agent Carter Myers let their respective sole father figures rest in peace... but the nightmare wasn't over. It had only just begun."_

* * *

_A/N: After two years, the muse has returned! Though not in the way I expected... damn you, Resident Evil._

_Anyway, inspired by a few fics I've read (one self-insert included; laugh if you dare) and the sheer awesomeness of the latest game, I've decided to return to Resident Evil fanfiction for the time being - which hopefully, after years away from the fanfiction side of the fandom (and fanfiction in general) won't create the same result as my previous efforts. Anything not mentioned in-chapter in this story will be covered in flashbacks, vignettes, or otherwise went down as in canon._

_This fic presumes you, the reader, have a working knowledge of the plot of the Resident Evil 6 video game and the Criminal Minds universe - so if you don't, read a summary or two, or start playing the game/watching the damn show; things will make a __**lot**__ more sense._

_After the revamp this fic has gone through and some incidents with my last few stories, I feel the need to repeat from the disclaimer above - any similarities between this and other fanfiction are neither intended nor meant to cause offense; any concerns of this nature can (and __**should**__) be discussed with me via private message._

_Now that the rant - legal and otherwise - is done, let us enter the adventure. Read and review, please and thank you!_


	2. Chapter 1 - New Friends, New Missions

_Disclaimer: See the prologue for all disclaimers thus far._

* * *

_Resident Evil 6: Rampage_

_CHAPTER 1: NEW FRIENDS, NEW MISSIONS_

_"__I'm gonna scrub this virus from the face of the earth." - Leon S. Kennedy, "Resident Evil: Degeneration"_

_"The greatest good you can do for another is not to share your own riches, but to reveal to him his own." Benjamin Disraeli_

* * *

_In the battle to get stronger, the boy - Carter Myers - didn't become a man on his own. He had help, from Helena and Deborah Harper, Jennifer Jareau, the BAU, the FBI, the Department of Security Operations (DSO for short), the US Marine Corps... and most importantly, his father. In his father's case, that help was to the grave - and even beyond._

* * *

_(June 27th, 2013, Tall Oaks)_

_"Are you sure about this, Carter?"_ Franklin "Frank" Myers, Carter's father, asked his son over the Bluetooth connection installed in Carter's Ford Escape through its custom deck, _"I mean, yes, we're both survivalists of some renown, in good physical shape for our ages thanks to our training, but what can mere survivalists actually __**do**__ in this case, even if one __**is**__ a Marine and the other has the training to be one? We're not tied to any newspapers, we haven't consulted in much of anything for months, the USMC hasn't called me into battle... as much as I hate to rain on your parade, son, why would the President contact two people he doesn't even know beyond reputation to serve as a balance to the result of whatever he has to say?"_

"I don't know the answer to that last one, pop," Carter mused as he entered a parking lot to a hotel just outside Tall Oaks, "I just know that Adam Benford doesn't do things with no reason. He was a government official when Raccoon City was destroyed and a soldier long before that; all the files I could find on the man describe him as a calm, logical person whose every action has a purpose - even if he's the only one who understands that purpose sometimes," the 24-year-old survivalist added wryly, shutting down the SUV and running a hand through his close-cropped hair as he looked to the passenger seat, where his everyday survival pack resided.

_"Alright, point taken; the President's got a reason for this and we should trust him,"_ Frank conceded, _"I just don't have a good feeling about this. Granted, the FBI and the USMC let us both provide backup in a lot of ways, but..."_

"I know, dad," Carter sighed, "I've been having the willies too, ever since we got the call. But we became survivalists, trained as outdoorsmen and soldiers - and I even joined the FBI, dammit! - all to make a difference. Maybe we're not reporters; maybe the newshounds will butcher everything we say, but if even one regular person reads between the lines, past the sensationalist B.S., listens to the truth and can survive bioterrorism attacks on their own as a result, it's worth it. You taught me that, dad, and with a President at the helm who actually believes the same, who are we to say no when he asks for our aid? We've got to do this, pop; besides, there'll be a couple full-fledged Secret Service agents watching our backs, a few friends of mine in the Bureau have their eyes on the situation, and the presidential entourage is no bunch of slouches either. At least, I hope they're not."

A low chuckle rumbled over the phone line.

_"You're preaching to the converted, son; I just wanted to make sure you're still up for this. Be careful, pray our instincts are wrong - and I'll see you at Ivy University tomorrow."_

"Will do. See you tomorrow, dad." Carter smiled, ending the call. No declarations of familial love were exchanged; in 'normal times' like those (though normal always was relative with their family), they were hardly necessary.

* * *

_(June 28th, 2013, Ivy University, Tall Oaks)_

Sprinting through the halls, diving over obstacles in his path, sliding over tables even with steel-toed/steel-plated firemen's boots on his feet and a large, full multi-compartment MOLLE Tactical Backpack covering his back and shoulders, Carter suddenly, inexplicably wished he **had** told his father he loved him one last time before that day. For a combination of events had kept Carter and his father from meeting up; Carter was late, having overslept at the hotel by two hours, and Frank himself had vanished upon arrival.

Knowing that his father's first stop had been an office near the reception hall to speak with the President, Carter traced the quickest path he could to that same office - and slowed upon nearing the area, not wanting to scare anyone into doing anything hasty. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Stay right where you are - both of you!"

Freezing, Carter looked around - and saw no one. Proceeding forward at the stealthiest, quickest possible pace with his backpack on his shoulders, the survivalist heard the voice speak again from inside the room ahead.

"Mr. President! Frank! Don't make me do this..."

At the sound of his father's name, Carter poked his head around the doorframe, looked in the room and saw a sight that made his blood freeze: President Adam Benford shambling towards two government agents, one male, one female, (_'Secret Service, from the looks of them,' _a part of Carter's mind noted, _'Those must be Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper.'_), both agents aiming their guns **at** the President, who was himself badly wounded... and Frank Myers shambling alongside him, in equally bad shape. As Helena let loose a quiet whimper behind the gun she held up, Carter's jaw clenched - memories flashing through his mind of another female named Helena, who he'd known in the past, being in another struggle.

At his core, Carter was a gentleman and a warrior, habits and lifestyles picked up from his father and grandfather - and as he saw his father's bloodied corpse stumble towards Helena, clearly looking like it was about to grab her, with the President's corpse heading towards Leon, Carter took the only action he could, pulling a handgun from a holster on his right hip... with that action, the young survivalist made the single hardest choice of his life, as his father's undead corpse nearly took a bite out of a live human.

"**ADAM!**"

"**DAD, NO!**"

...And with a shot each from two different guns, the bodies of two men were laid to rest.

Carter lowered his gun, disgusted at the fact he'd had to make that choice at all - a woman's life, or his father's. It was a choice he had hoped never to make at all... and yet, as the survivalist looked closer at his father's mangled corpse - far more mangled than a mere headshot or the resulting fall could account for; only recognizable by the ever-present maroon polo shirt and pair of dog tags - he realized... that hadn't been his father. That had been a zombie, created by his father's infection with a virus... a virus whose symptoms Carter recognized, and had clearly only avoided himself because of an extremely rare lack of punctuality.

_'Zombies... damn. I thought the T-Virus was just a memory by now...'_

And then he heard Helena's whimpers increase in volume, and he automatically shelved those thoughts for later, lowering his weapon.

"Leon Kennedy? Sir, are you alright?" Carter looked towards Leon, who was clearly tense as well yet still managed to nod towards the survivalist, "Helena Harper?" Carter turned towards Helena who, for all her apparent skill, appeared on the edge of hyperventilating, "Helena, I'm Carter Myers - one of the guys Benford invited here. Are you ok?"

"It's all my fault..." she gasped, barely holding herself together, "I... I did this."

"What are you talking about?" Leon growled at her.

"That's a good question." Carter raised an eyebrow, throwing a skeptical look at Helena as she wiped a tear away. How could one woman, Secret Service or not, possibly be responsible for the death of two men - one of who could push a stalled quarter-ton truck alone on a bad day (never mind a good one), and the other having protection unmeasured from (supposedly) all threats - to say nothing of the others who may have fallen to the infection?

_'And why does she look familiar?'_ Carter pondered, _'Her eyes, they look like... no, she couldn't be __**that **__Helena... could she?'_

"Tall Oaks Cathedral," the female agent replied softly, slowly regaining her self-control, "Agent Kennedy, Carter, I'll explain everything to you there."

As Leon asked how Helena knew his name, Carter was barely able to hold back a reaction of shock; while the FBI Special Agent had already known about a potential meeting with government agent Leon S. Kennedy - who had been one of his inspirations for becoming a survivalist (and to a lesser extent, a government agent) in the first place - the Secret Service apparently had a file on Carter (and presumably his father), which surprised him to no end.

Which was nothing compared to the Secret Service agent in front of Carter; a woman who looked hauntingly familiar in her own right. But before he could ponder the matter further, both senior agents' belts rang as a device of some sort went off. Helena got to hers first.

"Yes?"

"Hunnigan!" Leon blinked, seeing his friend's face on the screen of the other agent's radio, "How do you two know each other?"

As Ingrid Hunnigan explained the situation to the two agents and introduced them to one another, Carter semi-ignored the conversation, kneeling next to the fallen corpses.

"I'm sorry, pops, Mr. President..." the young survivalist murmured, "I don't know who did this, to either of you or anyone else, but I'm going to find out. I'll avenge your deaths - **all** these deaths - and keep surviving, keep making a difference... just like I'm sure you both would have wanted. We'll make your death have meaning, Mr. President... and thank you for everything, dad. I love you... goodbye."

It wasn't much of a eulogy, but it was enough. And as he picked up his father's dog tags and was handed Helena's device, a smart-phone/radio hybrid much like Carter's own phone, part of Carter's soul took solace in the fact he'd given his father all he could over the years.

"You're Carter Myers?" asked the woman on the screen as the man in question finished clipping the tags around his neck, "I recognize you; you're with the FBI, aren't you?"

"I am, ma'am; Special Agent Carter Myers of the BAU - the President invited dad and I to this, and Section Chief Gideon and Director Fickler gave approval for me to come... not that it's gonna look good to them, the higher-ups or my buddies in the Bureau once they all know what went down," Carter grimaced; while his bouts of lateness were extremely rare, there was usually hell to pay when they did occur, "If I may ask who you are, ma'am? You clearly have me at a disadvantage."

"I'm Ingrid Hunnigan, Mr. Myers; Operations Coordinator with Field Operations Support. You already know Leon and Helena, I'm sure."

"I do. But listen carefully, Miss Hunnigan; 'Mister' Myers is- **was** my father, heaven rest his soul - and even then only at formal events," Carter replied, amending his usual retort to such formalities as he noticed his father's zombified corpse out of the corner of his eye, "Please, and this goes for Leon and Helena as well - call me Carter. Or Agent Myers if you absolutely have to be formal."

"Of course, Carter; feel free to call me Hunnigan as well." Hunnigan replied smoothly, "Listen: you're not blood-related to the president, but he trusted your father and you implicitly, likely because of your father's military history and your stellar performance as a survivalist and an Agent - both of those caught his eye when he was looking for support for today's event. So we have to get you out of there safely-"

"Quick question," Carter interrupted, "If not for dad's military history, my training or my family's... reputation, would you be extending this kind of help? Or would you just leave me to rot, like the rest of this city?"

A sharp "No!" came from both agents' mouths at the latter question even as Hunnigan froze, visibly thrown by both questions, causing Carter to raise an eyebrow in the agents' direction.

"Even if you were a regular civilian, Carter, we would do everything possible to get you out of here safely." Helena elaborated.

"She's right," Leon added, "In Raccoon City it was everyone for themselves, and no one but those who survived the nightmare knew anything about survivalism; even then, it was after the fact, and hundreds of thousands of people died as a result who didn't have to. But this isn't Raccoon City, none of us are alone, and we are - all of us - survival experts, so we're getting out of here by working together. Understood?"

Carter nodded sharply, filing those facts away for later perusal even as an ever-observant part of his mind nagged at him. There was a familiarity about Helena...

"Anyway," Ingrid interjected, composure once again smooth as ice, "Agent Myers, go with Agent Kennedy and Agent Harper; they'll get you to safety eventually, and I'm sure you'll make good backup for them as well with your training and field resources. Since they have a lead, please make sure to keep me up to date. Good luck, all of you - and keep your radios on."

Handing the device back to Helena, Carter felt something... indescribable, yet familiar as their fingers brushed. The brief glimmer in Helena's own eyes as they locked with Carter's was the only sign that she'd felt the same sensation.

"So, we've got a lead?" Carter asked the Secret Service agent gruffly, recalling the half-heard phone conversation between the government personnel, "A way to find out who's responsible for this devastation?"

"You will," Helena answered, "if you come with me."

"Then I'm with you, Agent Helena Harper. To the end."

As Leon kneeled next to the fallen President to give his own eulogy, Carter kneeled beside Helena, removing the backpack that had until that point been secured tightly to his back, revealing his own form-fitting maroon work shirt underneath the support straps.

"What are you doing?" Helena raised an eyebrow as Carter smirked before answering her question.

"Since we're going to be sticking together, you and Agent Kennedy should remember, Agent Harper; I might be an FBI Agent, but above all I'm a survivalist. If we're going into battle - and I'd bet two bucks of mine to fifty cents of yours that we are - then I need my gear ready before we get there."

As he spoke, the last son of the Myers family removed black Kevlar military gloves, a folded black vest and battle belt from the backpack, and proceeded to empty the pack of what looked like nearly half its remaining load besides as Helena watched in curiosity - small, well-stocked, waterproof/watertight compartments, all set to be attached to the vest and belt, came from inside one of the larger compartments; packed belt sheaths and compartments for a multi-tool, a small flashlight/emergency radio with wireless earpiece (which he immediately set to the DSO's frequency with guidance from Helena), a smart-phone/backup radio and two more holstered handguns (one of them a Baby Glock) came from another slightly smaller compartment; four survival knives in hard plastic sheaths followed from the larger compartment, as did leg drop compartments and knee and elbow pads.

Strapping the knives to his web belt, left leg (beneath his dark cargo pants) and right forearm, and the Baby Glock holster to his right leg under those same pants, re-strapping his own belt through the web belt, threading and clipping the entire combination into place on his hips, snapping all compartments, sheaths and holsters into place as well as the knee and elbow pads, and closing the vest into place above that, Carter Myers looked every inch the survivalist he had spent over ten years training to be (instead of the FBI Agent he was) as he snapped every clip into place, tightening every strap and string into taut, comfortable positions.

Two days' change of clothes remained in the backpack's largest section, next to various food items like sealed energy bars, MREs and zip-locked bags of beef jerky. The secondary section was half-empty, only containing various tools and trinkets. Several other compartments including a butt pack remained sealed, for the time being; given what had been in the backpack so far, neither of the agents could begin to guess what was in those compartments, though a canteen on each side of the pack made it clear fresh water was among the backpack's remaining contents.

"Impressive," Leon noted wryly as he stood up, his own murmured eulogy to the President complete, "Worthy of the BSAA **and** the government, easily. You think it'll hold up through a viral outbreak?"

"Don't know," Carter grunted as he sealed and hefted the survival pack back onto his shoulders, clipped the support straps into place, tightened the straps and gripped one Sig Sauer in hand, "This is the first one I've been involved in this deeply. So cross your fingers and let's get moving; we have a cathedral to get to." Leon nodded, then looked to Helena as the group exited the room. As the agents talked, neither of them noticed Carter briefly make a sidelong glance in the direction of the fallen, sorrow marring his otherwise handsome features.

_'Whoever caused this will pay, gentlemen... that's a promise.'_

* * *

_Harper's Log; July 15th, 2013. _

_He'd changed from the kid he was when we first met twelve years ago. Carter, that is. _

_Besides the obvious physical developments - which even with my shock at the time, I appreciated as only a woman could - and his improved knack for survival, the best friend my sister and I ever had looked emotionally and physically healthy (which I know now was a great change from when he and I first met as kids; for a lot of reasons, he was a messed-up rail with a short fuse then!)... but even with all his skills and FBI training, while he looked disciplined and controlled he also looked lonely; as though a piece of his heart had been ripped away repeatedly. I knew that pain was caused in part by Deborah and I leaving him twelve years ago - and as much as Carter tried to hide it, I also knew the ache in his heart had been renewed by the Tall Oaks outbreak... the outbreak I helped cause._

_Those facts saddened me every bit as much as the realization of the consequences of my actions that day. However, knowing that the father I never had in Franklin Myers; a man who - by example, no less! - inspired me to channel my focus and drive where I did in the first place, was a casualty of the actions I took to try and keep my sister safe..._

_As later entries in this diary will prove, we were both in rough shape when the truth came out - even before then, and even now, Simmons' actions and my own actions have changed us both. We'll see if that affects our teamwork... or anything else._

* * *

_"You two were okay, though?" JJ asked Helena, whose eyes grew misty at the memories._

_"We were better than okay at the time I wrote that," Helena mused, "We were back to where we were as kids - we were..."_

_"What?"_

_"We were family, JJ. I was in love with him even when we were kids - not that I ever told him that; he and Deborah were attached at the heart even then - and though he and I never said the words as kids, I know he loved me back then as if I were his sister. Even when I told him of my part in the Tall Oaks disaster, that never changed... only the type of love did."_

_"What do you mean?" JJ asked._

_"Carter... he carried a torch for Deborah all those years. He was in love with her - and even at her age, when we left him she was in love with him, I'm certain of it. That's the only reason she's never had another close friend like him; the only reason she could never let him go... the only reason she remembered him at all even after twelve years of no contact, and especially after Simmons' goons and the C-Virus were through with her when we found her."_

_"But afterwards?"_

_"When all was said and done," Deborah interjected softly from a nearby loveseat, "Let's just say my advice to those two... it's being followed a little __**too**__ well. I told them both to find someone to love - someone special - and they did. They found each other. I'm not upset at all."_

_"Sounds just like advice a guardian angel gave me years ago," JJ replied wryly as her younger friend smiled softly, "Reid, the team and I... we wouldn't be here as we are without it."_

_The three women grinned, eyes shining with mirth and contentment even as JJ recalled similar advice given to her, mostly nonverbal and in another lifetime - by a son she never had, her teammates, and (after Strauss' reassignment) even JJ's own __**Section Chief**__, regarding a certain brown-haired genius they all knew and loved._

* * *

_A/N: Whatif-ifonly, that last paragraph's for you. Hope ya like it._


	3. Chapter 2 - Search, Stories, Spelunking

_Disclaimer: "Jackie Chan Adventures" is property of Adelaide Productions and Columbia TriStar Television (among others); Star Trek is property of Paramount Studios, and Willow Haven Outdoor Survival School is an outdoor survivalist school in Indiana, founded by Creek Stewart. You'll see why these disclaimers are here shortly. Please refer to the prologue for all other appropriate disclaimers._

_Please offer feedback - it tells me if I'm doing this properly._

* * *

_Resident Evil 6: Rampage_

_CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL SEARCH, STORYTELLING, SPELUNKING_

_"The virus has already spread three miles past the campus perimeter and it's not slowing down - you need to hurry!" - Ingrid Hunnigan, "Resident Evil 6"_

_"__What a slimy mess. Why can't I be one of those galaxy-hopping superheroes? Why do I end up in the sewers?__" - Spider-Man, "Spider-Man: The Animated Series"_

* * *

_ To reform the four, two had to emerge triumphant in their latest challenge... the third had to be found, and the fourth had to be called. The story of that reformation begins here._

* * *

"You see one of them, aim for the head. It's your best bet." Leon advised the others.

"Got it." Helena replied as Carter nodded grimly. Both agents smiled inwardly as they swept the reception hall - not at anything to do with their objective, but rather in reaction to Carter quietly (if comically) grumbling about zombie hunting while following behind them.

"Zombies... dammit. I mean, really, where's a good transporter beam when you need one - or hell, even a phaser? Could atomize these damn zombies, or beam ourselves and a few survivors right to my SUV and drive out of this..."

And then he looked at the hall itself, and all humor vanished as he flatly finished his rant.

"...Shit."

"This was where the reception was gonna be. They'd all be here eating dinner right now if..." Leon trailed off.

Carter's grip on his gun tightened as the emotions he'd kept tightly bound behind a wall of self-discipline and control struggled for release.

_'Dad...'_

"You think anyone survived?" Helena asked.

"I hope so." the men murmured as the group proceeded slowly forward.

"I can't believe this is happening again," Leon mused, his voice sounding distant, "It's just like Raccoon."

"The Raccoon City Incident," Helena muttered, "You were one of the survivors."

"Yeah... one of a handful of people. And just like them, I'll never forget it."

"Dad said the same," Carter recalled, "He was the only one of his special forces team to escape when they were dropped into a waste disposal facility on the north end of Raccoon; I was visiting friends in California at the time, rushed home once debriefing was done. Dad's team, they fought some humanoid BOWs; Tyrants, they were called... he survived by luck - he was knocked out by the impact of being thrown against the rail gun his team brought in. Managed to see the battle footage - dad saved the camera, and even unconscious faced most of the action even as the Tyrants ignored him... but just the **sight **of those monsters, especially after they mutated, gave me nightmares for a month."

"You must've been - what, ten years old?" Leon asked, as Helena looked at Carter with an expression of respect, "You must have been very mature for your age if nightmares were the only result of seeing that kind of footage."

"I was ten, yes - and you're right; according to a lot of people, I was very mature for my age at the time. I was raised a military brat - thankfully without the massive amount of moving that normally entailed - and my father's battle footage inspired me to take life more seriously even with that maturity." Carter nodded, "A girl named Deborah, who I met in school that same year, kept me from getting **too** mature, though. She may have been over two and a half years younger than me, but somehow she bypassed every emotional defense I ever built - she made me smile and laugh, helped me appreciate humor, helped me retain my humanity and remember to **live**, not just exist; in return, she allowed me to teach her discipline, how to work hard and not just play hard... she was awesome; the best friend I could have ever had at that point in my life. I wouldn't have started my survival training ten years ago - never mind finished it at all - if not for that friendship and how it inspired me." The young man's eyes suddenly had a haunted look to them as he remembered what happened eighteen months after meeting his childhood best friend.

"Sure could've used a friend like her these last twelve years... but she and her older sister moved after my twelfth birthday; several times over the years, in fact, never coming back. I never actually met her sister in person more than a handful of times before they left - and I never got their family name either - but Deborah was sure we'd be best friends too; the three of us were almost inseparable whenever we hung out... the situation being what it was, though, keeping contact with them after the move was basically impossible, and I never met anyone else who I could connect with so flawlessly until you guys today."

Both agents winced, familiar with the loss lacing Carter's voice.

"But I've never forgotten Deborah," Carter mused, "And I never will."

"She's never forgotten you either, Carter," Helena revealed, the story jogging memories from her own childhood years, "Deborah's carried a torch for you all these years, always faithful that you would meet again."

"How do you know Deborah?" Carter asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

"It's... a long story," Helena replied hesitantly, "I'll explain later."

"You'd better." Carter frowned, that nagging sense of familiarity tickling his mind again.

_'Where the hell did I meet this woman before? Is she some other close relative to the Harper sisters? Wait, they have the same eyes; share the same name...'_

"We're going to this cathedral of yours," Leon explained to Helena, cutting off Carter's train of thought, "But if you really did have a hand in this, you can kiss your freedom goodbye."

Carter scowled at the haughtiness behind such a statement, even as Helena confirmed its validity.

"I know." Helena nodded as the trio reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the hall proper. Suddenly, a shadow darted out of the back of the reception hall, heading to a nearby open door.

"What was that?" Helena gasped.

"Only one way to find out." Leon answered.

"Let's move!" Carter grunted.

Manoeuvring around tables and over chairs, the group found their way to a kitchen in the back - and heard a door shut.

"In the back!" Carter muttered, moving forward with his gun in a ready stance, the senior agents hot on his heels as he went through another doorway.

"Carter!" Helena hissed, "Slow down!"

And as a trash can fell over, he did - nearly causing the two agents to run into his backpack.

"Dammit, Myers...!" Leon groaned.

"Don't do that!" Helena grimaced, all set to begin a rant when Leon suddenly made a slashing motion across his throat, requesting silence.

"Listen."

Behind the door ahead was a noise - loud, raspy coughing. Raising an eyebrow, Leon quickly formed a strategy. Motioning Carter and Helena to opposite ends of the door for cover, Leon stood before the door - and kicked it open, letting the trio enter the room in a triangle formation.

"Wait!" a voice gasped as the door came down, "Don't shoot!"

As the trio lowered their guns, they saw a man in a suit - who was having a massive coughing fit.

"Are you all right?" Leon asked, helping the man to his feet.

"The fog..." the suited man grunted, controlling his cough for the moment.

"What?" Helena's eyes narrowed.

"The fog... it came out of nowhere."

And as a high-pitched scream came from elsewhere on the campus (causing the man to react with hysteria as he recognized the voice of his daughter) Carter and Helena, the two parts of the recently assembled trio who were new to 'this bioterrorism bullshit' shared a look of grim realization.

Things had just gotten worse.

* * *

"For future reference, if I say it can't get worse... just hit me, real hard." Carter growled as he looked over the monitors, seeing nothing but blank screens, zombies and the bodies of the dead. Leon grunted in acknowledgement as he looked over the screens as well.

After finding the suited man's daughter, Liz, and (in Carter and Helena's case) learning first-hand the nature of the 'fog' the duo had encountered (a situation which had briefly rattled Helena due to Liz's death and subsequent revival as a zombie), Leon, Helena and Carter had resumed their escape efforts, making their way through the underground parking; first to Carter's Ford Escape to grab additional supplies, and then to a door leading to a nearby security room... where they had found an empty room, and evidence of a dire situation.

Focusing on one screen, the trio found survivors - two college students waving signs at the camera in a hallway, zombies hot on their heels.

"Let's go!" Leon grunted, chambering a round in his gun and preparing to help the survivors to safety. Carter was at the older man's side, his own gun ready for action - until Helena grabbed his bicep in a surprisingly firm grip.

"It's too late!" Helena argued, "There's nothing we can do."

Looking back at the cameras briefly, the men were forced to agree; the survivors that had once held up signs were now zombie chow. Ripping his arm free from Helena's grip, Carter slammed a fist into the screen (the screen spider-webbed with cracks; Carter's hand, reinforced by Kevlar and leather, was undamaged) as Helena looked at her friend with sorrow in her eyes.

"Dammit...!" the survivalist seethed as he pulled his arm back, "Those people... my dad... the **President**, goddammit...! For heaven's sake, how many more!?"

"I know, Carter," Leon nodded, rage and sorrow warring for dominance on his own features, "I know... but Helena's right. Are you going to be okay?"

"When we find the one responsible for all of this, and dig **his **grave..." Carter snarled, before his shoulders slumped momentarily as he regained control somewhat, "I will be."

"Then let's get the hell out of here."

"Tall Oaks Cathedral," Helena murmured, walking in front of Carter before looking him in the eye as Leon headed towards the room's exit, "It'll have all the answers you need."

"Whatever's there, Helena, had better be worth all this bullshit," Carter's jaw clenched, "Too many good people have died for it."

"It will be, Carter - I promise. And for what it's worth, you have my word that I'll explain everything there; **everything.**"

"Including this vibe of familiarity we have between us - and those comments you made before about Deborah?"

Helena nodded silently.

"Good enough for me." Carter growled, nodding in return, "Let's move."

* * *

After navigating the myriad of hallways, stairs and classrooms between the parking garage and the ground-level exit - finding everything from ammo to grenades to healing herbs along the way - the trio had peeked through a pair of double-doors leading to an outdoor courtyard. The party atmosphere that had been prevalent in the courtyard was now tainted by the obvious signs of struggle and death - including a scattering of zombies. Using binoculars from Carter's survival kit, the security gate was located directly across the way.

_"Get to the security gate," _Ingrid spoke through the group's earpieces, _"It'll lead you off the campus."_

"Now that's a plan I can get behind," Carter mused softly, scanning the courtyard before quietly shutting the door, "But with this being a high-end university, I imagine their campus security's pretty robust. We'll need to track down a key card - might I suggest the door to the right?"

"Is it too much to hope that someone left their key card at the gate?" Helena raised an eyebrow in Carter's direction, with Leon soon following. The survivalist threw an exasperated look at his partners - no, his **friends**, he realized; even with the increasingly suspicious actions Helena was taking Carter had no concrete reason to consider her anything but a friend now, and Leon S. Kennedy was solid as steel. The young survivalist began chuckling quietly as a scene from an old cartoon came to mind.

"Helena, don't move."

"What?" Helena blinked, looking over her outfit for any damage besides the slight wear and tear that had occurred so far, "What is it? Ow!"

Carter playfully (and gently) cuffed Helena on the cheek, throwing his voice to sound like an old man.

"Do you want us to waste time relying on luck alone? No? Then let's get looking for that key card so we can get out of zombie town and find out who **really** did this!"

Helena threw a playful smirk in Carter's direction, both fondly recalling the cartoon _Jackie Chan Adventures_; one of many cartoons from which they had learned a great many lessons growing up.

"Carter, when you looked out there - besides the gate, the zombies, and the mess... did you find anything?" Helena asked, her expression suddenly oozing seriousness.

"No," Carter answered, confused at the change of subject, doubly so at the mischievous gleam in her eyes; a gleam which (if his theory held true) was unlike the overly serious girl he'd met once - and even less like the focused, driven woman he'd befriended.

"You terrible scout," Leon interjected in a deadpan tone. Helena's lips twitched upwards, a smile ghosting over her lips as Carter groaned.

"Don't tell me, Leon - you're a Chan fan too?"

"Grew up on his work," Leon chuckled, "I might be a little older than you two, but I recognize the jokes. I'm glad you can crack jokes at a time like this - and even make Helena joke around too. That's quite the accomplishment."

"Someone's got to do it," Carter grinned tiredly, throwing a sidelong glance at Helena, "This mess is a recipe for breakdowns - and I never did like tagging the walls with puke."

Helena smiled faintly.

"Let's get moving," she replied, "We've got to get to the Cathedral."

And so, the trio opened the doors - and immediately kicked away three zombies who were lying in wait.

"They're getting smarter," Carter grimaced as the zombies dissolved into nothing.

"Yeah - they're setting traps," Helena groaned.

* * *

Taking the right-side doorway from the courtyard, the group had arrived at a security console at the end of a long hallway, flanked on both sides by windows. Taking a break to examine the console, the trio began talking in hushed tones.

"They're just... roaming around," Carter blinked as he looked through the windows to a football field on one side and a smaller courtyard on the other, "Guess they can't smell us through the windows - but are there no survivors besides us anymore?"

"I hope **someone** made it in this city." Helena murmured.

"It'd certainly be a waste if no one in Tall Oaks actually watched those seminars dad and I put together, or read the blog entries we wrote... then again, those didn't exactly cover viral outbreaks." Carter grimaced.

"What caused you and your dad to become survivalists - and what caused you to sign up for the FBI, of all things?" Leon asked, "The only Franklin Myers I ever knew of before or after I joined the government was a well-respected soldier, favored by the President."

"That was my dad, yes. Ironically, Leon, the cause for that - and to a lesser extent, my joining the Bureau - was the same thing that I imagine made you join the government," Carter answered, voice distant as the memories came to the forefront of his mind, "The Raccoon City Incident."

Noticing Leon's raised eyebrows and Helena's pointed look, the survivalist continued.

"You know that my dad went on a mission into the city during the outbreak. Well, after he got back from that mission, was debriefed and finally given time off, he came home... haunted by the death and destruction he'd seen, and the fact Raccoon had been destroyed, he looked as physically fit as ever - but his eyes were hard, around everyone but other soldiers, his closest friends... and me."

"PTSD?" Helena asked.

"That's what I thought back then, before he revealed the truth to me - but no, it wasn't. Dad would've been honorably discharged if it was - he wasn't discharged from the Marines, and wasn't showing the critical signs of PTSD; only the mild ones, the ones any person can beat with enough willpower like he did. But what the situation really was..." Carter sighed.

"He showed me the battle footage from his then-latest mission as soon as he could, and explained his feelings and actions to me just over three months after Raccoon City was destroyed - on Christmas Day, no less. My mother had bailed on us after - hell, **because of** the Raccoon City Incident, so it was just dad and I that day. It was his opinion that I deserved to know the full truth about what happened - the truth that he had found out after he and his superiors talked to the president of that time, seeking info as to the point of their unit's destruction. Dad told me the exact same information that President Benford wanted to reveal today..."

* * *

_(Flashback, December 25th 1998, 1900 hours)_

_"Carter!" Frank bellowed from the kitchen of his sole remaining home - the two-floor condo with two bedrooms and matching bathrooms above, and kitchen, dining room and garage below._

_"Dad?" the then-nine-year-old replied from his room._

_"Close the windows upstairs and then come to the dining room, please - we need to talk." The soldier's expression was stony as he shut and sealed the windows around the apartment's ground floor._

_With the boundless speed only those under 12 could naturally manage, Carter was at his father's side in less than a minute. With the both of them possessing close-cropped hairstyles and wearing well-worn, loose-fitting jeans with almost-identical dark red collared shirts, any outsider would've probably mistaken the pair for dark-skinned variants of Dr. Evil and Mini-Me._

_"This is about your last mission, isn't it?" Carter asked, bold as brass, "You haven't been the same since you got back."_

_"I know," Frank replied, "It wasn't the mission itself as much as what happened on the mission. My unit and I went to Raccoon City."_

_"What could the USMC possibly have wanted there?" Carter blinked, "Raccoon was infected with a virus and blown up by its own power plant, wasn't it?"_

_"Half right, Carter - it was infected with a virus... but a power plant explosion didn't torch the city," Frank sighed as his son's face screwed up in confusion; now came the hard part._

_"Raccoon City was blown up by a nuclear missile that the government had fired - to sterilize the mutagenic toxins that had infested the city. And the USMC wanted those toxins - two viruses. Bioweapons, created by Umbrella."_

_"Viruses?" Carter blanched, "Bioweapons? The U.S. Government actually __**wants**__ that kind of stuff? And Umbrella __**makes**__ it?"_

_"Yes," Frank nodded stoically, "The two viruses were called T... and G."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"He told me what he knew about the Raccoon City Incident, starting with his unit's mission to retrieve the G-Virus from a disposal plant in the northern sector of the city. How Umbrella's spies in the government had fucked over another unit's efforts to take William Birkin into custody at another location in town, resulting in, as some buddies of his later found out, Umbrella's own military forces trying to steal the G-Virus themselves - setting in motion the events of the Raccoon City disaster. Dad told me how those same government spies and others in the government itself successfully conspired to wipe Raccoon City off the face of the Earth; how my father barely escaped the city with his life... and through it all, I saw his pain."

"His pain?" Helena echoed.

"Yeah..." Carter frowned, "Dad was battered, bruised and tired - but he was also **livid**. He hid it well for the most part, but he wished so very badly that Raccoon City could have been saved - that even one other person in his unit that had gone into the 'Dead Factory', as he came to call it, had survived the fight with the monsters infesting the city, to say nothing of the Tyrants Umbrella sent to stop them. Dad's unit was his family as much as I was; the weeks he spent secluded at home, only going outside for his exercises, debriefings, and the odd drink with friends, he was mourning the loss of every one of them."

"But your mother didn't agree with that?" Leon deduced.

"No," Carter responded coldly, scowling darkly, "She's always subscribed to the credo that in a nuclear family the dominant adult's word was law. She believed that your blood-kin alone is your family - that any other state of being was absolutely unacceptable - and expected dad and I to fall in line. When Raccoon fell and dad's unit was decimated, she didn't console him at all - just considered all the destruction 'another acceptable loss', and 'more governmental bullshit'. Her efforts didn't work out as she wanted; I believe, as dad did, that friends and family are where you make them, and losing even one of your family is a cause for great sadness. But over the years, my mother's beliefs continued to clash with dad's... she wasn't my mom by the time it was all over."

Shaking off the cold horror that had gripped her soul - the back-story Carter was telling sounded so familiar, and explained **so much** about the young boy he was; the intense, driven individual Deborah had introduced to her when they were kids! - Helena asked the one question she knew Carter would despise answering.

"What happened to her? Your mother, I mean?"

Carter sighed, not wanting to answer - yet knowing Helena only asked because she cared.

"She stopped being my mother, stopped being dad's wife. She eventually left us completely, after what may as well have been a psychotic break - and one final bitter argument with us on the beliefs she was trying to instill... though 'program' would have been a better description, really. Their marriage was annulled - something about contractual terms not being met - any maternal rights on her part were severed, and she vanished into the wind. That was in November '98 - and after those events, dad and I were never the same. We basically took care of each other, and I don't remember which of us suggested it, but we decided to move to another state and regroup. So we moved to Indiana, where I met Deborah and worked my tail off for years; dad took me on workouts with him, we went to a series of classes over the years at Willow Haven Outdoor - a survival training school not too far from where we moved to - and from the lessons learned there, adjusted our lifestyle accordingly... between that school and the USMC we trained and learned so much, over and over again until it was practically second nature, and became the best we could be in mind and body, because neither of us wanted to be put in a situation where self-reliance through disaster couldn't be achieved. Reading the Kennedy Report years later only reinforced those feelings."

"Your father showed you **all** the files he acquired through the military?" Leon asked, knowing the Kennedy Report was restricted to military troops and government officials.

"And swore me to secrecy on every last one of them, yes - made it abundantly clear it was a life-or-death kinda deal," Carter nodded, "Dad didn't believe in holding back information from family, and we'd both trained together for years by the time of the Report anyway. After highschool I went into part-time labour work for a few years, and then to the FBI Academy as soon as I turned 21; dad kept going into battle as a Marine. The Bureau and the USMC let dad and I come to the Tall Oaks event because they figured having a couple extra defenders with survival training in the event of an attack would only help. Over the years after we arrived in Indiana, we were consulted frequently regarding survivalist methods - though I couldn't do much while at the Academy - we kept training, keeping fit, getting stronger, kept in touch the whole time... and eventually we just kept busy with everything, until President Benford called us in for today."

"And then all this happened..." Leon murmured, "Damn."

"Yeah," Carter sighed, unconsciously thumbing the safety and holstering his weapon, "Damn it, I **just became** an FBI Special Agent; backing up the presidential entourage was more unofficial than anything... Pops was all set to fully retire from the USMC; he'd been promoted to Captain after the Raccoon City Incident and worked his way through the ranks during 20 years of service before that, culminating in an offer to join the FBI; he was going to help fill the lost spots on the Behavioral Analysis Unit's Alpha Team. He joined the Marines straight out of highschool; turned down a ton of scholarships to Ivy League schools all over the country. Dad was so **smart**, so **skilled**... gained the respect of his CO and the President soon after... taught me right from wrong as best he could; taught me true strength... He was looking forward to us working together so much..." the young survivalist swallowed, trying to fight back the tears - and for the first time since he was five years old, losing that fight as the memories and stories of his father, the dreams of what could never be because of the latest incident, came unhindered to the front of his mind.

"Hard to believe he's dead..." Carter mused, jaw clenched as tears fell from his eyes, "I should've been able to do something...!"

Not knowing what possessed her to do so - beyond childhood memories regarding the man before her, a tremendous sense of regret, and equally great sorrow regarding his losses - Helena pulled Carter towards her, stepping back from the console and holding him in a strong hug... and the strong, badass Secret Service agent just let her equally strong, badass survivalist friend weep, as he automatically reciprocated the hug he was given.

"But you **did **do something, Carter," Helena replied softly, "You put your father to rest in a situation where lesser men would have done the opposite - and more than that, you saved my life in the process. I didn't know your father well, but if what I knew of him is anything like the real Frank Myers, he is so proud of you. Just like Deborah is... just like I am..."

Being otherwise occupied, the young man failed to notice Helena shedding silent tears of her own, or Leon's stoic expression cracking for a moment to reveal empathy the likes of which few had seen from the DSO founder. Looking at Leon through watery eyes, Helena made a silent vow in that moment.

_'You haven't caught many breaks, have you Carter Myers? Well, I'll do everything I can to see you through this mess... even if it costs me all I have left. Deborah wouldn't want me to do any less... and after today, I don't want that either. You are, and always have been my sister's best friend, her beloved, for life, and a damn good friend of mine too; you deserve the best... and Deborah or no Deborah I'm going to give it to you.'_

Stoically looking at the teary-eyed pair at his side, Leon made a similar silent promise.

_'Just like for Claire... for Sherry... for Chris and the S.T.A.R.S.; for everyone affected by the virus - everyone who's fought for a world without fear... I __**will**__ scrub this virus from the face of the Earth. For their sakes... and for yours, my friend.'_

* * *

Suddenly, Carter pulled back and looked away from the agents, ignoring the look of hurt and dismay that crossed Helena's features, even as an unconscious instinct did take note of the hurt he'd caused her.

"Sorry, guys..." Carter sniffed, scrubbing an arm over his face, "That was... I shouldn't have done that."

"Like hell you shouldn't have, Carter," Helena retorted, pulling him back into a hug, "You needed it!"

The Secret Service agent of the duo ignored the fact that they **both** had needed the emotional release, whispering something in his ear for a few seconds before pulling back one last time. Leon noticed a look of awe cross Carter's expression, before **he** pulled **her** into a third hug - this time, one felt by them both.

"Helena...!? It **is **you!"

"Old friends?" Leon raised an eyebrow, smiling wryly.

"Deborah, Carter's childhood best friend - she's my sister," Helena explained, "Like I said in the reception hall, Carter's her best friend too; she's carried a torch for him all this time even with over a decade of no contact... and after she introduced me to him as a kid, I could and can see why. Even as a pre-pubescent he was... interesting. Driven, intense, stubborn, practically a genius... definitely a cut above the other kids."

"And the both of you were cute, tough, **and** smarter than the average girl," Carter chuckled, "Nice to see that hasn't changed in your case, Helena - I see that Dad taught you well if the lessons stick even now."

The agent blushed faintly, a small smile ghosting over her lips, "Maybe he did. But I'm not cute - Deborah's the cute, tough Harper sister thanks to your dad's training."

"Yeah, Helena, she is, and very smart too - and you're the gorgeous, badass, **genius** sister, 'cause I know for a fact they don't let weak idiots into the Secret Service. I'm proud to have had such awesome girls as friends growing up - and even happier to have found one of them again after 12 years, grown into a beautiful badass young woman." Carter retorted with a grin and a wink, leaving Helena's blush to darken to a rosy hue as he and Leon moved back to the console, the DSO founder chuckling under his breath.

"Now as much as I'd love to sit here and spend all day getting reacquainted, there's no time - we've gotta find that key card, get to the Cathedral, and get the hell out of this city," Carter smirked.

Unfortunately, after Helena recovered from her blushing fit, barging between Carter and Leon to type in a code at the console, an ear-splittingly loud, almost scowl-worthy siren went off, causing the zombies to begin moving towards their location - and as the trio took positions at the windows, with Carter in a position to cover either of the senior agents as necessary, the survivalist proved that recent events hadn't dulled his wit.

"You guys up for reminding these deadbeats that school's out for summer?"

Leon didn't respond, busy communicating with Hunnigan regarding the locked door even as he shot, stabbed and kicked at his undead attackers - but Helena threw a saucy grin at her new/old friend before rapidly shooting three zombies in the face and roundhouse kicking away the undead trio.

"Always am. You think this is gonna stop me, Myers?"

"Never in a million years, Harper," Carter easily retorted as he reloaded his last handgun clip, quickly holstering his Sig Sauer and switching to melee tactics, unsheathing his hip-holstered survival knives and - easily, to his shock - decapitating a zombie. Hand-to-hand combat ensued, with all three survivors lashing out at zombies with fists, feet, knives and (occasional) bullets for what felt like hours.

"This is pretty tight security for a college campus!" Hunnigan mused over the radio.

"You think someone's hiding something here?" Carter asked, before elbowing a zombie in the throat and roundhouse kicking it away.

"Wouldn't be the first time an educational facility was used for **that**." Leon grimaced as he kicked another zombie away. The three survivors, finally having a split second of breathing room, regrouped by the locked door, with Carter's knives covered in blood - and then the zombie horde resumed their charge.

"Got it! The door's open - get out of there now!" Hunnigan ordered over the radio.

"Carter, move!" Leon barked.

"You guys go first - watch my back!" Carter responded, slowly moving backwards, towards the newly opened door even as he kicked, punched and slashed the zombies immediately in front of him to pieces, "I don't want these bastards tailing us anymore than you do!"

"Let's move, Helena! Trust him - he's got a plan!" Leon ordered, practically dragging the younger agent by the arm even as they both recognized Carter's strategy. Suddenly, as they got through the door Leon pulled Helena aside.

"Leon, the door!"

"Wait for it." Leon smirked. Helena looked through the open doorway - and was only stopped by her government training from freezing and staring in naked shock at the next sequence of events.

An instant after she peeked, Helena saw Carter slash through one final zombie before turning on his heel and sprinting for the door, only stopping to flip forward off of another zombie that was trying to head towards the agents. As his resulting dive began to come up short Carter tucked and rolled, sheathing his knives in the process and letting his momentum carry him through the door, before he pulled out the Glock 26 from its ankle holster on his leg and shot two bullets back through the doorway to trip a pair of attacking zombies. Leon and Helena shut and barricaded the door; Helena turned to Carter afterwards, staring at him for a moment, before poking him in the cheek with a seemingly delicate finger as he wiped down his knife blades and holstered his gun.

"He's so life-like." Helena mused. Leon smirked at his partner's antics.

"Ha-ha, Helena; remind me to introduce you to Agent Prentiss when we're out of this mess," Carter grumbled playfully, "So I worked with stuntmen, gymnasts, Parkour trainers and ballet dancers as a teenager - needed to develop agility somewhere."

"You **are** human, right?" Helena deadpanned, "You certainly feel like living flesh and blood."

"Yes, Harper," Carter chuckled, sheathing his blades and pulling out his Sig Sauer, "I'm human. Just a lot stronger and faster than when we were kids."

"It has been twelve years since you two last saw each other, Helena," Leon smiled faintly as the group proceeded through the room, "Give the guy some credit; he did say he's been training."

"And how. Wish I could say it'll be enough, though," Carter grimaced as he drank water from a hip flask holstered on his vest, "This is thirsty business."

"Well, hang in there a bit longer - once we get out of here, we'll find a way to the Cathedral." Helena nodded, "And then you'll know the whole truth."

Both men raised an eyebrow in Helena's direction - and then the group proceeded onward, retrieving the key card they needed even as Carter located a mysterious serpent-themed flash drive in one of the desks ahead.

_'Old friend, what did you mean by "the whole truth"? And what the hell are these mysterious flash drives?'_ Carter mused after defeating another zombie that was about to attack Helena from behind, stopping afterwards to stow the flash drive in the same impact-reinforced, waterproofed, zip-sealed pocket as another one he'd found earlier.

_'The three of us can look them over later on - they might hold useful info... evidence to avenge dad and President Benford, hopefully.'_

The group then headed back to the gate, shooting down the odd zombie en route.

"Before we continue, guys... thanks."

Helena suddenly froze, her hand - and the key card in it - centimeters away from the card reader; something in Carter's voice sounded... off. Looking back, she saw weariness in his eyes - and concern.

"Thanks? For what?" Leon asked, shooting down a zombie that got a **little** too close for comfort, "Carter; we watch each others' backs. That's what teamwork's about."

"And more to the point," Helena added, swiping the key card, "You're our friend - even if Leon won't show it. Twelve years ago, Deborah and I lost you once because we walked away. Granted, we didn't have a choice then, but I won't lose you again - and once we find her neither will Deborah."

Carter grinned as the gate opened, ducking beneath it.

"Then let's get moving, guys - we've gotta... aw, for bootin' up cold!"

As Leon and Helena flanked Carter, the trio noticed a metal detector stood between them and the exit.

"Of course it'd be a goddamn metal detector - and we can't even go around it." Carter grumbled, noting the boxes blocking the clear area beside the device.

"We're almost there," Helena noted, "Let's just activate the thing and keep moving."

"And let all the zombies we **haven't **killed come after us?" Carter gaped at the "CIA Problem Child".

"The gate will block them, mostly," Helena replied, "at least for-"

Suddenly, the detector went off - and the duo looked ahead to see an unrepentant Leon on the other side.

"Should've known better," the ex-cop mused sardonically, smirking all the way as a sea of zombies ran at the gate. Helena stifled a laugh; Carter grimaced, to hide a grin of his own as the group moved forward - only to find something much worse beyond the next set of doors.

"Well, shit..." the survivalist groaned even as he fired at the zombies ahead alongside Leon and Helena.

* * *

_"Take a right up ahead!" _Helena barked through the radio.

"Come on, guys - let's save our ammo for the big leagues and get out of here!" Carter roared.

_'I wonder if this is how Jackie Chan felt in "Adventures"?' _he mused while sprinting down the path. After turning, the Special Agent got his answer... in the form of a massive zombie horde.

"Bad day..." Carter sighed.

"Carter?" Leon asked, not getting an answer - as the normally cool survivalist began running even faster.

"Oh, brother..." Helena groaned, hiding a smile behind her hand as Carter sprinted through the horde, screaming "Bad day!" repeatedly at the top of his lungs as he dodged zombies and drew their attention, "He's cracking jokes **now**?"

"Like he said before," Leon chuckled, shooting zombies down at the knees, "Someone has to do it. Besides - maybe he just wants to make you smile."

"For your information," Helena retorted faux-sternly as she followed Leon's example, ignoring the blush staining her cheeks, "He achieved **that** years ago."

"Cute," Leon grinned at his blushing partner as Carter skidded to a stop in front of a parked - and thankfully unlocked - police cruiser, "Shall we join our friend and get out of here?"

"Let's do it," Helena smirked. The group later reassembled at the cruiser, Carter tossing Leon the keys even as he shot down zombies.

"Leon, you're an ex-cop; you drive." the younger man teased.

"It was for **one day**," Leon grumbled good-naturedly as he got inside the car.

"Someone's in a good mood," Helena teased, backing Carter up as they shot down enough zombies to safely escape.

"I've got an old friend back," Carter replied, loading another clip of ammo into his handgun before carefully shooting more zombies, he and Helena backing towards the car as Leon started the engine, "I'm doing what I do best, and maybe - just maybe - I'll see Deborah soon too. You're damn right I'm in a good mood!"

"Then let's get out of here," Leon retorted as Helena entered the cruiser, "So you can **keep **being in a good mood!"

"He's right, Carter; move!" Helena barked from in the back seat, as she held the door open for her friend.

As Carter jumped backwards, hoping to land in the back of the cruiser, a particularly stubborn zombie flew at him from the side. Twisting in mid-air and hastily aiming his gun, one **very** lucky shot to the face put the undead body to rest as Carter (all 210 pounds of him with gear) slammed into Helena - who slammed into the opposite door of the cruiser as a result of her friend's antics.

"Ow... Ok, that... was luck," Carter gasped, shaking his head as he rolled towards the drivers' side of the back seat.

"Carter," Helena grimaced, biting back a groan of pain, "You have **got **to lay off the burgers and the weights - you weigh a metric ton!" The survivalist threw a sheepish smile at his old friend, grasping her hand in concern as he shut the open passenger door with his other hand.

"Sorry, Helena - you ok?" Carter asked, "I didn't hurt you?"

"Nothing antiseptic can't fix." Helena smiled faintly, "Thanks, Carter."

"You both buckled in?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Helena replied.

"Then hold on!" the ex-cop barked, driving full speed ahead. For a brief moment, the trio relaxed as Leon drove off the campus - finally able to catch their breath. Carter sipped from his hip flask briefly, and then watched for zombies in the area as Leon drove.

"We made it off campus," Leon mused as Carter shot a stubborn zombie that tried to jump on the cruiser's roof, "Now we've just gotta get through town..."

"...Without getting killed," Helena finished.

"That," Carter grimaced as he looked ahead, "Could be a problem. Roadblock!"

Leon power-slid the car to a stop... in front of a flaming inferno, caused (and fueled) by a pile-up of vehicles.

"...Well, shit."

* * *

The trio of survivors decided (on Hunnigan's advice) to enter the sewers using a manhole in front of the pileup; after another "Harper Moment" (as a part of Carter's mind began calling them) occurred after Helena followed Carter into the sewers - landing on the survivalist in the process, to their mutual embarrassment, even as Carter teased Helena about "returning the favor" - he and the senior agents pressed on, Carter activating the wireless earpiece/flashlight that came with his radio.

"What a slimy mess," Carter grumbled sotto voice, as the group neared the first door after entering the sewers.

"I said it'd be a tough road," Leon retorted coolly.

"I know, but... damn, man; you said **nothing** about **walking** in sewage! I'm gonna have to fumigate all this when this mess is over!" Carter scowled, shaking off his fireman's boots and simultaneously thanking his father for drilling the benefits of waterproofed, odor-repelling gear into his mind, "Why couldn't we be some of those sky hopping anti-bioterrorism fighters with VTOL aircraft? Why do we end up in the sewers?"

_"Leon, Helena, Carter - we'll be out of contact while you're in there."_ Hunnigan interjected over the radio as the group moved through the door. The trio softly cursed - Carter in German, no less.

_"I'll still be tracking your movements - but be careful."_

The radio went silent once more; Carter sighed as he noticed a subway ahead.

"Sonofa..."

"Not a fan of subways?" Helena teased, chuckling softly.

"Not a fan of underground passages, **period**, which is more than you gave when Leon and I asked you something similar," Carter shot back wryly, "Then again, we haven't much choice... and at least it's not swimming. Give me dry land any day."

"Can't swim?" Leon smirked.

"Don't like to - but I can, yes, and all my gear's waterproofed too. Why?"

"Call me paranoid," Helena mused sardonically, "But I've got a bad feeling you'll need that skill - and the waterproofing - before too long."

"Helena, you're lucky we're friends, or I'd kick your ass right now for that crap... I **hate **the water." Carter groaned playfully, warily eyeing the open, surging power box to the right as the trio proceeded down the tracks in the other direction.

_'If we've gotta swim at some point, god help me I'll kick your ass for real, Helena - because foreshadowing of __**that**__ variety just damn sucks.'_

"Carter, we said we'd take care of you - get you to safety," Helena began.

"Screw getting me to safety, Helena," Carter flatly interrupted, "I may not be Secret Service, but I am FBI - I can fight with the best of 'em... I can fight with you, old friend, and we can find out who **really** did this. I'm not gonna lose you again; I don't care if I've gotta swim underwater, hike through a hot desert, fake my own death, whatever. Dad never accepted any less of himself for his friends and loved ones and neither did my teammates; I won't accept anything less of myself for you."

"...Understood." Helena replied softly, "So you're still with us after we get out of Tall Oaks, then?"

Carter nodded, his eyes shining with emotion.

"I'm with you as long as you need me around, Helena. Let's finish this."

_'I'm with you __**to the end**__, Helena,'_ Carter added silently, _'You and Deborah both. We'll find her, we'll end this, and maybe get the life we were all denied 12 years ago.'_

* * *

_'Ok, self, rule one - do __**not **__touch the goddamn third rail or you're toast!'_ Carter mentally screamed as he gingerly walked down the tracks alongside Leon and Helena. However, the survivalist was so wrapped up in shooting the occasional zombie - while simultaneously trying **not** to fry himself - that he failed to notice a slowly decreasing gap between himself and Helena - or that Helena had a small smile on her face.

"You are human after all," she chuckled softly while shooting a group of zombies that came out of spaces in the walls ahead.

"Laugh it up, Harper," Carter grimaced, "If not for my stunt training you'd be dealing with a flash-fried-"

"Train's coming!" Helena interjected, grabbing Carter's free hand and - to his surprise - successfully pulling him towards her, even as Leon dove to an empty space to their left. Instinctively knowing what his old friend was trying to do, Carter dodged the third rail and twisted to Helena's right - somehow removing his backpack in the process - and hugged the wall, his backpack pinned by one arm each between him and Helena as Leon flattened his own back against the wall... while a subway train skimmed the area ahead of the trio, missing them by centimeters.

"Shit in hell's fire...!" Carter breathed, "Thanks, Helena!"

"How are the trains still running?" Helena gasped.

"There was no one at the controls!" Leon answered breathlessly, "...Zombie Express."

"Well," Carter groused, replacing his backpack on his shoulders and pressing onward beside Helena, "Forgive the old reference, but that's just **Prime**. First zombies, now zombie expresses - what's next? Zombie dogs?"

As the group was distracted by a loud, feminine scream, the survivalist got his answer an instant later - as (loud barks and all) an undead dog flew at him, knocking him to the floor. Carter's backpack, unsecured at that moment, flew behind him to land next to a box as Helena and Leon shot a second zombie canine.

"Carter!" Helena gasped; turning towards him, aiming her gun... and hesitating, as the grapple between her best friend and the undead beast before him escalated. For every effort the dog made at biting or scratching Carter, he dodged, or blocked - or his vest somehow stopped the attacks, leaving no damage to the vest or himself.

_'I could hit him...!'_ Helena realized with increasing horror, _'I could end up shooting my sister's best friend - and if I do that, she'll never forgive me! Even if he __**is**__ wearing a bulletproof vest, I can't...!'_

"Helena!" Carter growled, seeing his friend's hesitation as he held back the zombified canine's muzzle with his hands, denying himself access to his weapons momentarily, "Don't worry about me; I've got- **BEHIND YOU**!"

With that cue from her friend Helena spun, reflexively lashing out with a roundhouse kick - and kicking away a third zombified dog as a result. As the dog, like the zombies before it, dissolved to nothing, Helena turned back - only to see Carter lash out with a punch to his opponent's muzzle, pushing the canine back and giving him room to draw the Glock 26 on his leg once again. Two shots later, the enemy that had Carter pinned to the floor dissolved as well, leaving the survivalist gasping for breath as the battle rush went back to manageable levels.

"Carter?" Helena stared at her old/new friend, scanning for damage as he thumbed the safety and holstered his backup gun before she helped him to his feet, "Are you ok? I was sure that dog bit you through your vest - or at least scratched you..."

"Kevlar," Carter smiled at Helena, "Reinforced with spider silk, carbon fibers and high-end ceramic ballistic plating, to say nothing of all the fancy nanomaterials in this thing. It's the same stuff used by military forces the world over, including the BSAA; if it can stop bullets, it can stop teeth - even virus-infected teeth. Except for the plates, my survival kits are made of a similar material, and so are the gloves - which is why they're full-hand, not fingerless."

"Nicely done," Leon smirked from up ahead as Carter kneeled next to his backpack, checking for damage and adjusting the straps, "You okay to keep moving?"

"'Course I am," Carter grinned, standing tall and replacing the bulky pack on his shoulders before shooting a pointed look at Helena as they walked, "Question is, can you keep up?"

Helena grinned. Carter gulped dramatically at the gleam in his childhood friend's eyes; Leon threw the younger man a look of exasperation.

"See what you did, man?" the DSO agent groused.

"Me and my big mouth." Carter joked - before letting out a yelp of surprise as Helena pushed past him, taking point among the trio.

"The hell, Harper!?"

"Can't you keep up, Myers?" Helena teased.

"Boy, do I know how to pick 'em..."

Leon chuckled as Carter jogged ahead.

_'Those two are as bad as Claire and I get when we're together... but they also make just as great a team as us. I wonder if they'll see that?'_

* * *

_Harper's Log; July 15th, 2013 (cont'd)_

_Looking back, I'm actually somewhat amazed... just by being who he is, Carter managed to bring back my spirit and sense of humor in the darkest of times. Even after a minor breakdown, even after losing his best friend to life itself, and losing his father to the very bioterrorism they had fought against in their own way for years, Carter Myers' willpower, strength, and sense of humor never died. Neither did his loyalty... or his heart. And in keeping those parts of himself alive, he kept me alive too - even when I didn't want to be. I had betrayed my country, my people, my very ethics, in an effort to save Deborah... a failed effort. Yet even with all of those sins and mistakes an old friend from twelve years ago saw "something magnificent and noble", as he once described it, within me of all people, and stood by me through the entire nightmare and beyond. So did Agent Kennedy... Leon... and then or now, I could never begin to thank them enough. We are the only three-person team in the DSO - whenever the BAU can spare Carter, anyway - and one of the most successful teams in government service at all, in no small part because of what they did for me._

_I just wish that the next major events had been different... we almost didn't make it to even __**become**__ a team!_

* * *

_"He's a special guy, isn't he?" JJ asked Helena, who was practically daydreaming as the memories surfaced._

_"He is," the ex-CIA Agent smiled, "I've always wanted to just... thank him. As a kid, and again in Tall Oaks, he's saved my life."_

_"You and your sister saved his just as much, from the sounds of it." the former BAU Media Liaison smiled, "You, Deborah and Carter are very good for each other; you wouldn't be who you are without their influence, or they without yours."_

_"Like you and Reid?" Helena teased, "It took divine intervention for you two to get together in this lifetime, after all."_

_"Helena, I'm here for **you** - leave Spence and my love life out of this!" JJ rebuffed playfully before the two women shared a look and dissolved into giggles, Deborah joining in soon after._

_Carter, meanwhile, watched from the kitchen doorway, having just finished assembling a large homemade lasagna for the three - soon to be four, he presumed - government agents and Deborah to have for dinner._

_"You're welcome, Helena... anytime." the newly-minted Supervisory Special Agent murmured, his response lost beneath the sounds of his friends' laughter as he went back into the kitchen to begin baking dinner._


	4. Chapter 3 - Bus Ride, Cathedral Chaos

_See the prologue and first two chapters for appropriate disclaimers; I own no one except for Carter Myers and family._

_Additional warning: this __**is **__rated T, and for good reason. Then again, if you're a Resident Evil fan you should ideally be a teenager anyway..._

_Please offer feedback - it tells me if I'm doing this properly._

* * *

_Resident Evil 6: Rampage_

_CHAPTER 3: BUS RIDE, CATHEDRAL CHAOS_

_"__The best way to lampshade a character's departure? Put 'em on a bus." - Titanium Gold_

_"Hell will rise and chaos will reign!" - Carla Radames, "Resident Evil 6"_

* * *

_In battle, there are three options - lead, follow, or get out of the way. In the battle Helena Harper and Carter Myers fought to restore their quad-core group, each lead and followed the other as the situation demanded... and in the process, Leon Kennedy - the senior field agent Helena was partnered with - mostly kept out of the way._

_After all, why interfere with a winning team?_

* * *

Having navigated their way through the subways, the trio of Agents had found their way to the surface - and subsequently to other survivors at a gun shop. The shop owner - having contacted a friend of his to bring a bus to transport survivors - had died alongside his son trying to get the Agents and other survivors out... but the bus still managed to leave, with the Agents' assistance, and begin ferrying them and the remaining survivors to Tall Oaks Cathedral.

_"90% of the population of Tall Oaks is infected with the virus," _Hunnigan explained to the Agents over the comms, _"That rounds out to about 70,000 hostiles."_

"Well," Carter snarked dryly, "At least now we know how many enemies to shoot at."

Helena elbowed her friend none-too-gently in the ribs as Hunnigan continued her update.

_"We also received word that an organization named 'Neo-Umbrella' just claimed responsibility for the attack."_

"'Neo-Umbrella'?" Leon echoed as Carter softly cursed - either at the organization's name, the pain in his ribs or both at once; the senior agents couldn't tell.

"Son of a bitch..."

_"I know what you're thinking."_

"Yeah," Leon grimaced, "This is Raccoon City all over again."

"Only this time," Carter scowled, "It's worse."

"How?" Leon grunted.

"Raccoon was an accident in a lot of ways - but this mess was **planned**. That and a mole in his protection detail are the only ways President Benford, of all people, could have been caught vulnerable here." Carter hypothesized, "And dad... he survived **Raccoon**, and all the viral shit that came with it. If this were really an accident, I'm certain he'd be with us right now."

_"A good theory, but you'll have to find evidence to support it yourselves - and for now, that's all the news I've got," _Hunnigan replied, _"Now it's your turn to help me. I need to know what's in that cathedral; I've got suits breathing down my neck for info."_

_"_'Suits'?" Leon echoed.

_"Specifically," _Hunnigan elaborated, _"Derek C. Simmons - National Security Advisor."_

Helena started at the mention of that name, looking towards Leon's radio; Carter's spine went cold.

"Simmons, you said?" the survivalist asked softly, noticing the flash of emotion in Helena's eyes... and combining it with her reaction to his mole theory to create another theory, one which turned his stomach.

_"Yes," _Hunnigan replied, _"Why?"_

"Hunnigan, it's a long story," Carter grimaced, "But if this goes as I think it will, it'll all be in my report later - and you'll be among the first to read it."

_'If I can submit it at all once we get out,'_ he silently added, _'Simmons... damn. Never thought I'd hear that name again. And __**he's**__ the country's Security Advisor... that explains a lot about the government in the last fifteen years.'_

_"Understood, Myers." _Hunnigan replied, _"Good luck to all of you."_

"Thanks, Hunnigan - we'll let you know what's inside the cathedral," Leon added, before cutting the video link.

"Hang on!" the bus driver barked, seeing a zombie blocking the road ahead - and deciding to crush it flat. The effort was a success - but the resulting instability sent the bus careening out of control. The driver managed to compensate and keep the bus from rolling - but the bus still spun; Leon, Helena and Carter still flew towards the back of the bus, landing in a heap... and the bus still stopped at a cliff edge, its rear tires dangling over the drop even as the headlights revealed trouble; zombies - at least a dozen - shambling towards the bus itself.

* * *

"Son of a bitch..." Carter groaned, rolling onto his back a minute later as the other survivors screamed for help against the zombies swarming the bus, "Last time I take transit."

"Carter, focus!" Leon barked as he and Helena fired at zombies ahead of them, "We've got trouble here!"

After a quick habitual check of his pack (which took a matter of seconds) the survivalist leaped forward, firing his own gun at a zombie that nearly took a bite out of Helena - hitting the walking cadaver square between the eyes. As the two old friends shared a look, Carter grabbed the ammo packs that had fallen next to him - and then kneeled behind Leon and Helena as the trio shot at the zombies attempting to swarm them.

"We're going over!" Helena gasped.

"Brace yourselves!" Leon ordered, the trio doing so to the best of their ability, simultaneously fending off the zombies even as Carter muttered a string of curses.

"Goddamn stupid motherfucking rear-wheel-drive buses and bloody fucking zombies and shit-eating..."

Suddenly, a bright light flared through the windshield... the headlights of an 18-wheeler tractor-trailer truck.

"Oh, **HELL NO**!"

"**GRAB HOLD OF SOMETHING**!" Leon screamed as the truck - under attack from zombies as well - slammed into the bus at full speed. Out of old habit, Helena reached for Carter's hand and grasped it tightly. As the survivalist pulled his old friend into a hug with one arm, they both reached for Leon as all three of them were thrown clear from the bus...

...and then everything went white momentarily as the Agents hit the ground, only to awaken moments later to a bus aflame and aches galore.

However, the driver was still alive, pinned inside the front end of the bus - and as he reached towards the fatigued trio, the bus exploded completely, forcing Leon and Helena had to duck to avoid flying debris. Carter simply turned, letting his reinforced gear take the hits even as he shielded his face with an arm.

"They escape the infection..." Leon mused sadly, looking at the blaze, "Only to die like this."

Wordlessly, Carter slammed a fist into his palm, the fire ahead reflecting in his dark eyes as rage flashed through them... only for that rage to be extinguished by Helena's touch to his arm. As he turned to look at her, a concerned, saddened expression was on her face.

"There's no time to grieve," Helena breathed, looking at her best friend and her newest ally, "We have to get to the Cathedral."

And so, with one last look at the wreckage, the trio pressed on.

* * *

_'Leon! Helena! Myers - are you okay?'_ Hunnigan asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah." Leon grunted, activating the comlink on his ear, "For whatever reason we're still alive."

"And surprisingly unscathed," Carter mused, looking over his survival gear. Mostly everything on his vest and backpack had survived the fall; the few unsalvageable compartments were quickly torn off and discarded.

"We're cutting through the cemetery," Helena grimaced, "To reach the cathedral."

As the trio cut the audio link, Carter looked to Helena.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Helena gasped, "Just a bit sore. You landed on me again." she added teasingly as a tight smile graced her expression. Carter grinned sheepishly as the group pressed on, Leon taking point.

"I was trying to achieve the opposite this time - you landing on me," the ex-outdoorsman explained, "Guess it didn't work."

As the trio attacked the zombies lying in wait in the cemetery, Helena smiled coyly at her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine - but the next time you want to hold me, Myers, just ask."

Carter blushed as he picked up another serpent-themed flash drive and a box of handgun ammo, but otherwise didn't reply. In fact, outside of battle cries and cursing at the undead he was silent for the rest of the cemetery journey, a pensive gleam in his eye... at least until the Agents got to a shack at the other end of the cemetery, where Carter aimed his handgun one-handed at a door inside.

"Got a bad feeling about that door." he explained, "Get it open - I'll cover you."

"Did you train in zombie apocalypses at the FBI Academy?" Helena asked sardonically while moving towards the door's right side. Leon moved to the left side after raising an eyebrow at Carter, whose expression turned sheepish.

"Ah, no..." the trainee blushed, "I played a lot of survival horror video games after you and Deborah left - to keep my instincts sharp. Still do, actually."

Helena saw Leon's raised eyebrow - and raised it with a wry grin towards her friend.

"It's a long story," Carter added, "I'll explain when we get a chance to relax a bit."

"Roger that." Leon smirked. As Helena pushed the door open, Carter aimed his gun - and then had to quickly readjust, firing from the hip and his primary gun simultaneously as a zombie **dog **attacked instead of the zombie the trio had expected. Hitting the mutt with two shots per gun and a back-flip to its hindquarters as it flew overhead, Carter lay on his back for a moment, gasping for breath as the adrenaline rush spiked once more.

"Warned ya..." he ground out with a smirk as the undead dog, killed as a result of Carter's counterattack, dissolved behind him.

"You cocky little..." Helena groaned, uncertain whether to hug her friend or hit him. Both men chuckled, and as Helena pulled Carter to his feet Leon noticed a key sparkling in the organic debris.

"Huh... how'd you know?" the senior agent asked Carter while picking up the key.

"Lucky guess - worked that way in video games," Carter grunted, reloading and holstering his secondary gun, "The gates to the cathedral are locked, so logically the key had to be close. On the other hand, I thought a zombie would have the damn thing on its belt... not a dog holding it in its teeth."

"At least you got it," Helena smiled, "Good work."

Carter smiled at his old friend in return - and fought valiantly to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as their eyes locked, causing the pensive gleam to return to his eyes.

"Let's get moving - like you said, we don't have a lot of time."

* * *

"Sonofa-!" Carter cursed.

"Leon, are you alright?" Helena asked over the radio; a zombie had just flown past Carter, and knocked the senior agent onto a lower level of the veritable maze between the cemetery and the cathedral.

"Nothing broken, bruised or bleeding - lucky me," Leon replied, "Good thing too; I kinda doubt you'd be doubling back for me."

Carter's only response was a facepalm, audible enough to be picked up over the radio. Grumbling followed, though it was too muffled to be intelligibly translated.

"You never know," Helena teased, grinning at her friends' antics, "Meet us at the cathedral!"

"I swear," Carter groaned as the duo moved ahead, "You two are worse than every pair of fraternal siblings I've ever met."

Helena's lips twitched, but she was otherwise silent - at least on that topic - as she and Carter shot down multiple zombies on the path ahead of them.

"I'm glad you and I found each other again, Carter," the ex-CIA Agent smiled, "When we get Deborah out of this hellhole, it'll almost be just like old times."

"I hear that," Carter grinned, "I've missed having you two around... I keep looking for big apartments, thinking you two would make great roomies."

"Well, I'm hardly attached to my brownstone," Helena mused playfully, "Let's find a place - all four of us - when we're through here."

"Leon too, huh?" Carter smiled.

"He's grown on me a bit - what can I say?" Helena chuckled.

"I think he's married, though - his file says that Claire Redfield's his next-of-kin," Carter recalled, "Maybe just the three of us?"

"Sure you can handle living with two women by yourself?" Helena teased, "We tend to be unpredictable."

Shooting down a Shrieker at a distance before turning his gun on a Bloodshot zombie, Carter chuckled as the Shrieker's final scream had no effect, being too far out of range.

"We practically lived together as kids, Helena," the FBI Agent grinned, "and the three of us meshed flawlessly. We'll do it again - properly, this time - once we're out of this place. I'm sure we can all handle whatever we throw at each other - it can't be worse than any of my blood-kin's bullshit."

Helena's smile softened as a memory came to the front of her mind.

"'We're a team forever,' I think you said once?"

"I did," Carter grinned, "'Forever and always,' I think was your counter-pledge?"

"It was," Helena chuckled, "And it still is."

"I'm glad," Carter's grin softened into a small smile as Helena's eyes met his.

"Carter, I-"

"Hey!" Leon grinned tiredly, jogging up to the duo, "Man, are you guys a sight for sore eyes."

"Thanks," Helena replied, "You coming into this cathedral with me or what?"

"Of course," Leon nodded.

"You know I've got your back, Harper." Carter added, "Let's move."

Opening the gate ahead, the trio found their way to the front of Tall Oaks Cathedral - as well as a small stash of ammo and grenades. After loading up, the trio stood in front of the Cathedral as Helena banged on the door and Carter watched their six.

"Hello?" Helena barked, "I know someone's in there - open up!"

"Are you crazy?" a survivor within the cathedral retorted, "Those things will kill us!"

"Look, it's just us - hurry up and let us in!" Leon added. Carter grimaced, tapping Helena on the shoulder with his left hand as his right held his handgun steady at the fence behind the group.

"Zombie alert," the survivalist explained sotto voice.

"Okay, okay," Helena retorted - whether to Carter or the survivor, the men couldn't tell, "We'll get rid of them first!"

And so, the three agents dove into the fray - punching, kicking, shooting and (in Leon and Carter's case) slashing/stabbing away, even as Helena spun and twirled between zombies while blasting away with her Hydra shotgun.

Eventually, after contending with several zombies of the standard **and** mutated varieties, the trio were helped out by another survivor with a sniper rifle - and eventually, the door to the Cathedral was unlocked.

"I'm putting a lot on the line trusting you," Leon told Helena as he stood by the door, "I hope this info of yours is worth it!"

"It is," Helena replied, closing in on the door itself, "I'll stake my life on it."

"And I'll be right there with her," Carter added from beside Leon, "Helena's never lied to me before; I trust her with my life."

"Then let's move, and find out what this is about." Leon nodded. The trio sped through the door as Leon opened it and spun towards its inside handle, Carter twisting towards the open gap behind him and Helena as they sprinted through, Leon shutting the door on a couple zombies' necks.

Helena turned, and as Carter kneeled out of the way of her line of fire, the two younger agents fired their weapons at said zombies' heads - pushing the cadavers back long enough for Leon to shut and seal the door completely.

"Damn, damn, dammit all to hell...!" Carter grunted, lowering his weapon as he stood, "When I get my hands on whoever caused this shit, he'll need to eat through a bloody feeding tube!"

"Get in line," Helena sighed, looking at her old friend and her DSO ally before turning towards the cathedral interior... where several survivors, including their sniper-aid, had holed up. One of the men jogged towards the agents, throwing an appreciative look Helena's way before Carter stood in front of her, expression stoic.

As Helena blushed pink and her lips curled in a slight smile, Leon was the one who delivered the message of disappointment.

"Sorry, guys. We're not rescue workers."

Carter scowled briefly as the survivors returned to the benches further ahead, hopelessness etched into every millimeter of their body language.

_'We've gotta find a way to rescue these people!' _the FBI Special Agent mused, _'But first...'_

"Well, Helena," the survivalist murmured, "We're here. What's next?"

"There's a secret door by the altar that leads underground," Helena explained, all business again, "but we need to find a way to open it."

"You wanna tell us what's down there?" Leon asked.

"It's better if I show you," Helena murmured. Carter grimaced.

"Do **not** tell me that Deborah's down there, H. She'll get eaten alive!" he hissed.

Helena's silence spoke volumes, as did the shine of unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at her oldest remaining friend, whose jaw was clenched tightly enough to cause his teeth to grind.

"Dammit." the survivalist grunted, scanning the altar even as he fought the urge to shoot it, "So what do we do?"

"The entrance is below the statue," Helena blinked away the tears and resumed her explanation, "As for how to open it... your guess is as good as mine. It was open last time I was here."

Leon's expression soured briefly as well.

"Then let's get up there, and start investigating."

* * *

Finding and resetting a pair of smaller, hand-sized statues opened another passage into the church, where - behind more puzzles and traps, to the younger agents' consternation - more of the same statues and a sniper rifle were located. Smiling at the disappointed scowl on Carter's face, Helena picked up the rifle instead.

"You can have it later," she teased, "After you stop carrying that beast on your back."

"That 'beast' is full of survival gear, Harper," Carter retorted wryly, "It might help save our asses. But if you want, once we get out of here you can help streamline my supplies."

A chuckle from Leon drew the younger agents' attention, as did the riddle on the wall next to him.

"'Toll the five bells loud and clear, and thus the true path shall appear.'" Helena read the riddle.

"Whoever designed this place should **really** not give up their day job," Carter lamented, "These riddles are just... ugh."

"I hear you," Leon groaned, "The designers in Raccoon City had a similar problem, so I've heard."

"Well, now we know what to do," Helena mused, "I'll get the bells, you get ready to grab the bust."

"I presume you mean the statue, Helena," Carter teased, "'Cause while your bust is attractive, I'm not grabbing it in public."

Helena blushed, and shot Carter a glare before heading to the outer pathways to shoot the bells. Leon, meanwhile, was sniggering at his friends' antics once more.

"And you said she and I are worse than siblings?" the older agent teased, "You two are flirting like schoolchildren."

"Leon..." Carter groaned, "...just shut up."

"Sorry," Leon grinned, unrepentant, "Just ask her out and be done with it."

"You're mixing up which Harper sister I'm in love with, man," Carter sighed, "H and I have always teased each other - it was Deborah and I who did the schoolyard flirting."

"So if we find Deborah alive and the four of us get out of here...?"

"Then she and I will pick up right where we left off," Carter responded firmly. Leon nodded, the conviction in his younger friend's eyes reminding him of a time years ago, when he had the same conviction regarding Claire; that thought caused the senior field agent's mind to briefly wander to who and what would await him at home, after they escaped.

"We'll find her - for Helena's sake, and for yours." Leon confirmed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of the catacombs under Tall Oaks Cathedral, the sole remaining living survivor of The Family's experiments fought the C-Virus infection within herself using all the focus and control techniques her old friend's family had shown her. All the while, two thoughts - two names - kept her focus strong... kept her alive, conscious, and unblemished by the C-Virus.

_'Helena,'_ the young woman mused through the pain, _'Carter... I know you're coming... please, get here soon... I need you...!'_

"You never gave up on me before," she whispered to herself, as though her sister and her beloved - her two best friends - were in the room with her, "So I won't give up on myself... or on you. Helena... Carter... I love you..."

The young woman's attempts at fighting off the infection through sheer willpower continued, even as (unknown to her) her two closest friends and a new ally were on their way to her location.

* * *

The retrieval of the statue concealed by the riddle had opened a door leading to the top floor of the cathedral... and a platform, where the statue and its twin (retrieved earlier in the maze of traps and puzzles) were meant to sit. As Leon and Helena placed the statues, the secret passage behind the altar opened completely; the three moved as close to the edge of the flooring as they dared... and Carter immediately raised his handgun as he heard wet, uneven footsteps coupled with faint, guttural grunting.

"Carter?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Shh!" the younger agent hissed, "Listen!"

Straining their ears, Helena and Leon heard the same sounds as well... and then they saw the monster that was hiding behind the doorway. It was a creature, humanoid, covered in gas sacs - a creature that the three would later learn (through the flash drives they'd been finding) was named Lepotitsa.

"What is that thing?" Helena breathed.

"You're asking us?" Leon retorted. Carter's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch events unfold.

A survivor - the same one who had rendered aid to the Agents before - walked up to the monster, and after finding no trace of humanity in the creature, shot it. Unfortunately, that was the survivor's undoing; the shot punctured one of the gas sacs, through which blue gas was secreted - right into the man's face.

"Son of a bitch..." Carter grimaced as most of the survivors panicked, fleeing towards the Cathedral's front doors.

"Are you okay?" a brave female survivor asked, attempting to help the man to his feet after he'd suffered what appeared to be a seizure... only to find he had actually been transformed into a zombie. Carter's expression went cold.

"I'm guessing that's what unleashed this hell." Leon deduced as the woman was attacked by the very survivor she tried to help, transforming into a zombie as well.

"Then let's take it down!" Carter snarled, jumping onto the chandelier ahead, moving into a front flip and shooting down the newly transformed zombies ahead as he fell, landing on his feet. Leon and Helena landed right behind him.

"Everyone get back!" Carter barked, "Don't panic! Keep clear of the creature, move away if it gets too close; the three of us will stop him!"

Over time, though, that proved to be... difficult. Shooting Lepotitsa, even as such action did damage it (Helena's new rifle and a shotgun Leon had found being the most effective in that respect) also unleashed more blue gas in a decent-sized area around it for the first few attacks. Getting in close was a suicidal tactic as a result, cutting off the Agents' most powerful offense - and the casualties (and zombies) continued to mount as a result of the gas, though thankfully said gas seemed to fade quickly after Leon hit Lepotitsa with a frag grenade.

However, the three agents were determined, and made a formidable team in their own right. As Leon and Carter kept the monster busy, Helena (who Carter had entrusted with as many of his remote bombs and incendiary grenades as she could carry) moved behind it, setting a bomb between her and it in the process - and threw one incendiary grenade at the distracted monster.

The high-pitched scream that came from Lepotitsa's mouth as a result of the attack, coupled with the B.O.W.'s response to the frag grenade from before, proved the agents' theory true - fire and explosives did the most harm. As the monster stumbled back, its foot fell on the remote bomb Helena had placed... just as she pulled the detonator. The explosion sent the gas-filled monster reeling to the left - straight into Leon's shotgun blast, which drove it to its knees. Taking the opportunity, Helena sprinted forward and spun into a roundhouse kick - which drove Lepotitsa back where it began, straight into the range of Carter's survival knives. Metal met flesh - and flesh lost - as Carter furiously hacked, slashed and even stabbed at the face of the monster that had unleashed the nightmare of bioterrorism on Tall Oaks, Deborah, and his father. Jumping towards Helena, the younger agent looked back - and saw Lepotitsa, battered, bloody and burned, rise to its feet again. The process was repeated two more times - before a final shotgun blast from Leon put down Lepotitsa for good.

"Finally," Carter grunted, clearing his throat and spitting a glob of phlegm splashed with blood on the corpse before sipping from his canteen, "That's one more mutant down... and all it took was losing this entire group of survivors."

The trio grimaced, looking around at the decomposing piles of organic matter; not a single person besides them had survived.

"Let's get moving." Helena replied, "You okay, Carter?"

"I'll live," Carter smiled at his old friend, wiping his hands on a wipe from his vest pocket before discarding the wipe and picking up a key card from the smoking wreckage of Lepotitsa, "Let's go find Deborah and get the hell outta this pit."

* * *

_"Looks like you fought hard," JJ noted, "Even after helping you in China, I can't begin to imagine how you became so strong."_

_"I had no choice," Helena replied, "My sister was down there... one of my sisters, anyway."_

_JJ grinned._

_"Even after all this time, you still...?"_

_"You're damn right I still considered you family, JJ," Helena smiled, "I never stopped. We each had to go our own way, do a little growing up... but don't all families do that eventually?"_

_That question brought to mind the departures of Agents Seaver and Hawkes from the BAU team... as the memories faded, JJ nodded._


	5. Chapter 4 - Catacombs, Deborah

_A/N: And here come the flashbacks! Whatif-ifonly, if you're actually reading this fic, then what we discussed begins to bear fruit here... though the lack of birth dates for some of the characters does make things interesting. In any case, this chapter is going to be long, it's going to be interesting... and from here on in, things go __**very**__ AU - as if they haven't already._

_To those concerned about the lengthy gap between the previous update and now - I apologize. Real life is a __**bitch**__ at present, and this update fought me at every turn as a result... but I fully intend to finish what I began._

_Disclaimer: To all readers - see the prologue and first two chapters for appropriate disclaimers. The concept of Raccoon City being in New Hampshire is from Tani1's fanfic "Leon? A Word, Please?"._

_Additional warning: this __**is **__rated T, and for good reason. Then again, if you're a Resident Evil fan you should ideally be a teenager anyway..._

_Please offer feedback - it tells me if I'm doing this properly._

* * *

_Resident Evil 6: Rampage_

_CHAPTER 4: CATACOMBS, DEBORAH, EXTERMINATION, (UN)FORGETTABLE_

_"__Let me tell you about my team. Agent Morgan fought to protect his identity from the very people who could save him. Why? Because trust has to be earned, and there are very few people he truly trusts. Reid's intellect is a shield which protects him from his emotions, and at the moment his shield is under repair. Prentiss overcompensates because she doesn't yet feel she's a part of the team; she needn't worry. Every day, Agent Jareau fields dozens of requests for our team, and every night she goes home hoping she has made the right choices. Garcia fills her office with figurines and color to remind herself to smile as the horror fills her screens. And Agent Gideon in many ways is damned by his profound knowledge of others, which is why he shares so little of himself, yet he pours his heart into every case we handle. I stand by my actions, and I stand by my team, and if you think that you can find a better person for the job, then good luck.__" - BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, "Criminal Minds"_

_"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I disagree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone." - Rose Kennedy_

* * *

_The quad-core was mere kilometers away from 75% completion, and only a few hours away from full reconstruction; the body and the mind had already found each other again, and were mere miles away from their heart. The spirit - the fire that had driven herself and (however unknowingly to her) the rest of the core for all that time - was mere hours away from being contacted once more... but would it be enough?_

_The time had come to find out._

* * *

The key card Carter found unlocked the passageway behind the Cathedral's secret entrance - a passageway which, in turn, lead to what looked like a series of jail cells, separated by large security gates. The trio looked around the first area, finding (besides the first gate and the cells themselves) only a three-digit security console and a few boxes of ammo.

"Wish I believed God was looking out for us right now," Leon mused, "But I think we're on our own."

"No kidding. This isn't looking too good..." Carter scowled, "What the hell did they keep here?"

"Prisoners... like Deborah." Helena's jaw clenched, "We've got to find her!"

"I know," Carter clenched a fist, "She's here somewhere - I know it."

"Gut instinct?" Leon asked.

"Actually," Carter chuckled, "Yeah. Since our friendship began I've always known when Helena and Deborah were nearby."

"Freaked us out something fierce, too," Helena recalled as she and Leon tried multiple codes on the keypad, opening doors (and clearing the rooms behind them, scavenging for supplies) until the main gate opened so the group could proceed to the next cellblock, "At least until Frank explained why he's like that."

* * *

_(Flashback, June 2001; six months after meeting the Myers clan)_

_Flipping, cartwheeling, attacking imaginary foes with phenomenal strength and agility for a prepubescent, a twelve-year-old Helena was currently zoning as she practiced her acrobatic style of martial arts - her latest stunts leaving her standing tall and straight as she regained her focus on her surroundings... for the most part._

_"He trusts you, you know."_

_Helena spun into a battle stance - and locked eyes with Carter's father, who (beyond a small smile) didn't even flinch._

_"What do you mean?" Helena asked, relaxing her stance._

_"My son," Frank's smile widened, "He trusts you and Deborah more than any of his classmates - it's especially noteworthy since he's known you less than a year. Treasure that - because one of the first things he picked up from me after what happened... was to trust carefully."_

_"I've learned the same," Helena replied cautiously, "I had a friend a couple years ago, named Jennifer - everyone called her JJ, and we were as tight as a pair of tomboys could be in a small town like that. We shared the same birth date, so we and our families celebrated together; Deborah loved JJ as if she were a favorite older sister, and she was practically a sister to me too... but then JJ's parents died, and later on her sister Katie committed suicide... it was a bitter blow to us all, and JJ herself focused almost entirely on her schoolwork and soccer as a result after it all happened. She forgot all about me, about Deborah... that and dad's death are mostly why we left."_

_Frank winced, and pulled the young girl he was quickly considering an unofficial daughter into a hug._

_"She was grieving, Helena, for a loss that should never have happened. Her whole family was; Carter and I had to do the same regarding his mother... it's why we moved here."_

_"Do you think Deborah and I will see her again?" Helena asked, her voice muffled by Frank's muscular chest even as she expressed vulnerability to a man she was quickly coming to consider a secondary father figure._

_"I know you will," Frank smiled, "Carter's uncle Eric is a detective in East Allegheny; he knows your friend JJ as well as anyone else there. When she realized what she did to you two - and she did realize it, Helena - she was livid with herself... pushed herself even harder than she already had; a few months before you met Carter, he went to visit his cousin Wes, Eric's son; the both of them had to intervene just so JJ wouldn't work herself to death. JJ fully intends to get out of that city, Helena - just like Carter wants to escape his own restraints and demons. I've got a feeling you'll all meet again under the most surprising circumstances."_

_"And what about Carter?" Helena asked, "How does he always know where Deborah and I are? It's... __**weird**__."_

_"He's in training, Helena - special training to become a soldier, a fighter... a survivor." Frank sighed, "I didn't want it for him... but you know my son."_

_"He is stubborn... and he does want to make a difference more than almost anything. It's refreshing, meeting someone like that," Helena smiled faintly, "So having eyes in the back of your head's part of the training?"_

_"It is," Frank nodded, "But Carter was like that practically from birth, and he's especially sensitive with that instinct with people he trusts completely... so far that list is down to me, JJ, Deborah, and you. Cherish that fact, Helena - he won't let any of us go. Not without a hell of a fight."_

* * *

Leon smiled faintly as the story came to a close, recalling how he and Claire Redfield had developed a similar instinct and rapport with each other after their brush with death in Raccoon City.

"Sounds like your dad was preparing you to take up his mantle, Carter." the older agent noted. Helena, meanwhile, fondly recalled the conversation she'd had with her former mentor; her lips twitched as she remembered JJ's shock, years after the original incident, at the revelation of Carter's uncle being one of the detectives investigating her sister's suicide and her parents' deaths in a car crash - to say nothing of the revelation that Carter's cousin who had kept her from burnout to begin with was her highschool friend Wes Johnson.

"Sort of," Carter replied, "Actually, before dad began training me I trained myself. Meditation, Tai Chi, exercise, sound filtration to strengthen my hearing, sight range tests to keep my eyesight sharp... it was all the start to being the best I could possibly be, in body and mind, in order to make a difference in others' lives. **That's** the mantle dad wanted me to take up - not the military or government work. But I've wanted to make a real, positive difference ever since Indiana became part of my life, and especially after Wes and I helped JJ out... so here we are."

Carter suddenly turned to Helena with a grin on his face.

"And if I remember correctly, you and JJ did meet again, right?"

Helena started before looking Carter in the eye.

"How'd you-?"

"You'd be surprised what cases the BAU handles, Helena," Carter smiled nostalgically, "I never told you what happened to my mother in the end, did I?"

"No," Helena replied, "But what do that and JJ have to do with the BAU? I know she was their media liaison and is currently a damn good profiler in her own right, however unofficial the latter might've been for her back in the day, but that aside..."

"Well, despite the annulment my mother still had dad and I down as emergency contacts - guess she never changed the info," Carter's lips twitched in a wry grin, "so when LEOs in Illinois found a dead body, killed by a sniper, with those same emergency contacts and outdated contact information eight years ago, the BAU Alpha Team became involved and tracked us down. While her tech analyst teammate Penelope Garcia was the one who did the searching, JJ herself was the one who contacted us - for old times' sake."

Helena and Leon both grimaced as Carter sighed in obvious annoyance.

"I'm guessing the body really was your mother," the ex-RPD officer deduced, "What happened to her?"

"She was one of 11 casualties... of a Long-Distance Serial Killer: Phillip Dowd." Carter explained, "A sniper-turned-ER nurse, wounding people so he could get high on the thrill of saving them. The team's Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, and JJ's boyfriend-turned-husband, Spencer Reid - another Alpha Team profiler - were trapped in the ER, with a group of hostages held by that killer... dad and I among them."

"You didn't fight back?" Leon asked.

"Dowd had an assault rifle set to full-auto; I had no official firearms training at the time and thus no weapon of my own, dad had taken damage to his arm and shoulder that hurt like hell and had to be put in plaster and a sling so it'd heal properly; that was the only reason we were caught in that mess. We were both at a major disadvantage, and even if we hadn't been... we could both tell Agent Hotchner had a plan," Carter smiled wryly, "They don't let dummies reach high military rank, after all, or let them on government staff."

"When Hotch moved the hostages out of Dowd's line of fire," the younger agent continued, "it was obvious to dad and I that he and Reid were going to use some sort of weapon to take him down. We made a rudimentary plan on the fly in case their weapon failed; basically rush Dowd and shield the hostages with ourselves... but it turned out to be unnecessary."

"They beat him?" Leon asked.

"Textbook bait and switch," Carter chuckled, "Agent Hotchner gained a rapport with Dowd and played him like a fool's violin, letting Reid stealthily take the Baby Glock on his leg - and Reid did what he had to do to ensure the plan succeeded. All the while, dad and I were prepared to back them up, or even just block any stray gunfire with ourselves... and as thanks, we got a gift afterwards."

"Hotchner's Baby Glock?" Helena raised an eyebrow, "The one on your leg right now?"

Carter nodded, "Before we all left Illinois, I tried to give it back - but he gave me the ankle holster instead, and some advice."

"What'd he say?" Helena asked. Carter smiled faintly.

"Put bluntly, he told me to keep the gun. Being underage at the time, dad kept it safe until I was ready. When I got my civilian firearms certifications, the gun, untouched between the LDSK case and that day save for maintenance, came to me as it was always meant to - and when I joined the FBI years later, and especially when I aced my first firearms qualifications after joining the BAU with that same gun, big brother Derek Morgan had a shit-eating grin on his face and a 'we told you so' speech all lined up."

"And JJ remembered about me when you mentioned my name to her, right?" Helena smiled faintly, "I wondered why I was suddenly getting emails from her again awhile back."

"You can blame **that**," Carter chuckled, "on Penelope. She looked you up at the same time as us, as a favor to JJ - who only got the information after the fact, and has regretted pushing you away for **years**, Helena."

"I know," Helena retorted calmly, "I was **twelve**, Carter, and grieving over losing my best girl friend bar Deborah to something we couldn't fight."

Carter nodded, and picked up the thread of the story again.

"When the case was over, before the BAU went back to Quantico and dad and I went on to our next adventure, JJ and Reid met up with us for a chat - which turned out to be the first official meeting between dad and I, and 95% of the single strongest family I've ever seen..."

* * *

_(Des Plaines, Illinois, November 2005)_

_"Captain Myers! Carter!"_

_Frank turned as he heard the media liaison (JJ, he recalled) calling him and his son; JJ's boyfriend - at least Frank hoped he was her boyfriend, with how obviously strong their bond was! - at her side. _

_Beside Frank, Carter turned as well; 16, lean, and fit... and with a scowl on his face for an instant, before he forced a kind smile in its place. For a whole host of reasons, he __**despised **__media-related personnel... but JJ was an old friend._

_In Carter's eyes, the former East Allegheny soccer star was right up there with Deborah and Helena; the young survivalist could never despise them, no matter what._

_"Agent Jareau - sorry, I mean JJ," Frank replied as an eyebrow rose on JJ's face and steel flashed through her eyes; she'd warned the Myers men to call her JJ once again, just like when they were younger, "I thought the case was closed now?"_

_"It is, Captain," JJ replied, "But I wanted to confirm something. You were both ready to back up Hotch and Reid in there? You've got an arm in plaster and a sling, sir - and no offense, Carter, but as tough as you are; as tough as you were when we were kids... you don't look like you can go toe-to-toe with ex-military."_

_"Don't let the lean frame - or the plaster and sling - fool you, old friend," Carter chuckled, "Dad's US Marine Corps, you know that; he can fight with no gear and stranded in the goddamn desert. He and Helena Harper both underestimated me at first; that's how I kept winning every spar I've ever had with them... at least at first. Our plan back there, given the lack of weapons, dad's arm, and your teammates' presence basically entailed rushing the bastard when his guard was down, and keeping the other hostages safe... at any cost. Even our lives if necessary."_

_JJ nodded._

_"You know Helena?" the blonde media liaison asked, grimacing as regret flooded her body language, memories of her childhood best friend flaring up in her mind, "She and I were good friends... we lost track of each other around the time I met you and Wes."_

_"I knew her once; she's my best friend's older sister. Actually, that was one of my first fights with Deborah; that I'd leave her and Helena... like you did," Carter replied coolly, causing JJ to wince, "The both of them were pissed, but they understood, in the end, why you did what you did. You were grieving; it's something they and I get, believe me. I bet they'd love to hear from you - wherever they are."_

_"They moved again," Frank interjected softly as Carter's jaw clicked shut and his body language suddenly shifted from warm and chatty to cold and stoic, "almost four years ago. We haven't heard from them in half that time."_

_"I miss those two every day," Carter rumbled stonily, "I'm not just training with dad for myself - I'm doing it for them. To back them up when I see them again."_

_"'Back them up'?" Reid echoed, "Not 'keep them safe'?"_

_Carter's body language shifted back to warm and chatty as he barked out a laugh at the askance look Reid got from JJ. Frank bit back a laugh of his own as well._

_"Doctor Reid," Carter scolded amusedly, "You should know better than to subscribe to such chauvinistic thoughts; your girlfriend has a badge and gun, dammit. Helena and Deborah Harper are __**not**__ the kind of girls you keep safe. They are __**not **__shrinking violets; they can hold their own in life very, __**very**__ well... and I bet they and your girl are all equally deadly when angry."_

_"Point taken," Reid shuddered semi-dramatically, his eidetic memory recalling how, during his recent lessons on football, JJ used some very... __**creative**__ language. Reid also recalled the mental note he made to never, __**ever**__ seriously piss her off - and then noticed a playful smirk ghosting over JJ's lips out of the corner of his eye, and the Myers men chuckling softly ahead of them._

_"Lost in thought, doc?" Carter teased, "Your girl must be treating you really well - that or she's really scary."_

_JJ started at the second relationship reference in five minutes, throwing a sharp glance at the younger Myers male - Reid, on the other hand, blushed fit to make a tomato jealous._

_"How'd you-?"_

_"I'm no full-time profiler - not yet," Carter grinned, "But I do know you, JJ, and I also know how to read people - __**very**__ well, in fact. You two have a bond of solidarity, of love the likes of which I've only ever seen once before. It's inspiring."_

_"Reading people and his surroundings is a trick he picked up from this old jarhead," Frank smiled, "We won't say anything, JJ - you just get back in contact with the Harper sisters. I'm sure the same means you used to find us will help you find them."_

_JJ nodded, before a thought came to mind._

_"Don't you want to get back in contact with them too?"_

_"More than almost anything," Carter replied, "But dad and I have survival training to finish first... I know they're tough, but this training is intense even for us - I won't bring them into it too."_

_"The shoulder's from a screw-up while training at Willow Haven Outdoor Survival School," Frank grimaced, "I messed up climbing a tree, of all things; made a bad landing after trying to flip onto my feet. It was repaired through first aid and then damaged again by an incident during our break here - hence the sling."_

_JJ cringed, remembering some bad landings she'd taken in her soccer career as a teenager; particularly from practicing bicycle kicks... those falls __**hurt**__._

_"Well, we've got some business to take care of - and then we'll all be heading home," JJ explained, nodding to Reid - who pulled out what Carter recognized as a Glock 26._

_"Doc, what-?" the young survivalist choked on his own words, "Is that-?"_

_"The gun Hotch gave me, that I used in the hospital, yeah," Reid nodded, "He told me to keep it, but... I think it'll be better in the hands of someone who'll actually train to use it well. Someone like you."_

_"You're trusting __**me**__ with FBI gear?" Carter asked skeptically, "Why?"_

_"Call it a hunch," JJ smiled, "Since you're friends with Helena, you know she plans to work for the government - maybe even with the FBI?"_

_"Of course," Carter nodded, "It's all she talked about after her father was KIA. I might end up following her, sooner or later."_

_"In which case you'll need the Glock," Reid replied, double-checking the safety of the gun in question to confirm it was active, "Statistically, over 70 percent of the U.S. government's forces use some sort of Glock as a primary or secondary sidearm; practicing with the Glock 26 will only help your training and eventual application to the FBI Academy."_

_As Reid held out the handgun - unblemished besides one missing bullet in the clip - Carter reached his hand out... and hesitated._

_"And if I don't go into government work?"_

_"Then you have something to remember, forever, the day you met the BAU," JJ's smile widened, "The day you and an old friend from East Allegheny crossed paths once again."_

_"The day I started the path to reconnecting with the best friends a lonely inner-city black kid ever had?" Carter grinned back, "Reforming our Quad-Core?"_

_"Exactly," JJ replied, "Hopefully it won't take one of us overworking for all four of us to meet again, but for now... this is yours, one way or another."_

_At JJ's nod, a gleam flashed through Carter's eyes... and he nodded to Reid, who placed the Baby Glock in his hand._

_As his son expertly twirled the handgun, Frank smiled and then looked to JJ - before noticing the rest of the BAU team walking up behind her and Reid._

_"Thank you, Agents," the USMC Captain's smile widened as he looked over what was clearly, even then, a close-knit team... a family, every bit as much as his lost Marine unit had been, "All of you. You've put an end to another serial killer, avenged the death of my wife where I could not... and given my son and I hope for humanity again."_

_"It's what we do, sir," the dark-skinned Agent Derek Morgan replied._

_"Because nobody else can, right?" Carter grinned at the man who, appearance and all, could've passed for his older brother - before scanning through the group and (through his ID, visible on the breast of his black suit) finding Unit Chief Hotchner._

_"Look, Agent Hotchner..." Carter cleared his throat, "As appreciative as I am that your teammate's trusting me with your gun, I can't accept this. It's Bureau gear, __**your**__ gear - and I'm not an agent or even on your team."_

_"Not yet," Hotchner deadpanned, a smile ghosting over his face, "But if you want to be, you can be - when you're a little older, a little more experienced, and you get through the Academy."_

_"You have the skills to be an incredible agent, Carter," Jason Gideon, the team's Senior Supervisory Special Agent replied from next to Hotchner, "And an even better profiler. Not everyone treats the FBI with respect... not everyone remembers we're only human. More to the point, no normal 16-year-old is ready to give his life to save the innocent - but you do treat us with respect, you do remember we're only human, and even while clearly scared you were prepared to back us up in every way possible. For that, we owe you."_

_"I'll keep that in mind, Agent Gideon," Carter smiled after reading the senior agent's ID, "But I still can't accept this. Dad and I were just doing what anyone else with our skills would've done."_

_"That's very noble of you to say, Carter, but you know that's not true; many with your skills would just take care of themselves," Agent Hotchner replied, "Besides, like Jason said, we owe you - and you need that Glock more than Reid or I do. You're in training to survive - to even carry a weapon - and you'll need every edge you can get to finish that training."_

_"And what you need, Agent Hotchner," Frank chuckled, "is new shoelaces - your old ones took a beating back there; they're horribly untied."_

_"Thank you, Captain," Hotch smiled faintly as he kneeled down to retie his shoelaces... and pull a surprise for the fledgling survivalist from underneath his slacks._

_"You'll need this as well, Carter," Hotch explained, holding up the ankle holster he'd just unstrapped from his lower leg, "It goes with the gun."_

_"You're sure this is alright?" Carter asked one last time, taking the ankle holster in hand and sheathing the gun in it._

_"Hotch and I will talk to the Director first thing after our return to Quantico," Gideon replied, "We'll let him know that a promising young survivalist and future FBI applicant we encountered during a case is in possession of a BAU-issue weapon, with our blessings. He'll put together permits for you and your father; Garcia and JJ will ensure you get them. All you two have to do is sign the papers and send them back to us."_

_"You'd do that?" Carter gaped, "For us?"_

_"For one hell of a Marine? For his son?" Morgan grinned, "For a couple of good friends? You're damn right we will."_

_"When Garcia tracked you two down she also looked up your father's military history," Agent Elle Greenaway explained from beside Agent Morgan, "Through that we found reports from daily physicals, a series of files about various missions he's been on... you've been a soldier a long time, haven't you Captain?"_

_"Ever since I was Carter's age; that was... back in '78 that I first signed on," Frank smiled, "That's how I met Sierra; she was a nurse and a Lance Corporal in the first unit I was in after I turned 18. We dated in secret after our first mission together - at least, until the higher-ups found out. Thankfully - __**miraculously**__, really - they didn't split us up after that; we were the same rank at the time, took promotion at the same pace... we were partners. Whenever the USMC was called into battle after we hit Master Sergeant, we both lead our squad together... it was an interesting arrangement, but it worked until she was honorably discharged."_

_Carter chuckled as his father told the same old story to the seasoned FBI Agents; how Frank Myers, a poor, hard-working soldier with little to lose and everything to gain, had signed on to the USMC at age 16, faking his real age to do so... and two years later, met a young, feisty, dark-haired Lance Corporal Sierra Hamilton, and eventually married her, giving birth to Carter in '89 after Sierra was honorably discharged from the USMC. JJ, Reid, and Morgan had looks of nostalgia on their faces as the story continued, knowing that - for the most part - however unconfirmed (in Morgan's case), however long it took (JJ and Reid), their stories paralleled the one being told in many ways._

_The Agents and the young survivalist also realized how cathartic the experience was for the grizzled soldier; as he told the story, the lines in his face seemed to disappear, and the light - dim, but never extinguished - returned to his eyes in full as he recalled the fiery, vibrant, active woman he married... the same woman who, through their son, still remained in his life._

_"You loved her a great deal," JJ noticed, "It's written all over your face."_

_"I did... the human part of me always will, and the soldier within me will miss having her at my side in battle." Frank replied, "We were partners in every possible way... but ever since she started changing, ever since we divorced and she vanished seven years ago, I knew this day would come. Carter and I, we've had plenty of time to prepare... and while one can never fully prepare for something like this, we'll grieve in full when we get home."_

_"Seven years ago..." Reid murmured, "Raccoon? New Hampshire?"_

_"How'd you-?!" Frank started, biting his tongue before he blurted out classified information - even back then, just after the Harvardville Airport outbreak, few people knew of any military involvement in the Raccoon City Incident._

_"He's read the government reports; we all have - but he memorized them too, right up to the present," Gideon replied, calming the Marine to the best of his ability, "Don't worry; we won't say anything. We're under oaths of secrecy just as much as you are," Frank sagged in relief; Carter looked at the Senior SSA cautiously._

_"Thank you, sir."_

_"Speaking on the record, take the Glock - we'll make sure you're free and clear regarding that," Hotch flashed a rare, stoic smile at the two survivalists, "Off the record... good luck, gentlemen. There'll be desks at the BAU with your names on them once you're ready - and don't forget, any friend of JJ's is a friend of ours."_

_"So until you get those desks at the BAU, feel free to call us," JJ threw her old friend and his father a much brighter smile, handing the two men a business card each with the BAU's contact info on the front - and each Agent's name and cell phone number on the back, "If you both ever need anything, anytime. I mean that. We'll back you up somehow come hell or high water - and you can tell Helena when you see her that I mean that too," she added to Carter, "This team won't leave you in the lurch like I left her back then... and when I get back in contact with her, I will get on bended knee and beg forgiveness if need be. You and she will have at least six good friends, who aren't leaving her life without a fight this time."_

_"You're giving your word, JJ?" Carter asked._

_"I am," the Media Liaison replied._

_"JJ never makes a promise she can't keep," Reid nodded._

_"Then write down our numbers once you get them, Agents, and pass 'em on to any new teammates you get before we arrive," Carter chuckled, "Because I'd say you've gained a couple good friends yourselves."_

_This time, the grin that was sent JJ's way was true, genuine; full of fire and life - and with that true grin sent her way, the Media Liaison knew the BAU family-to-come had, however distantly and (for the moment) unofficially, gained two more members._

_That only one would survive long enough to officially join the team would be a very bitter blow._

* * *

"Couldn't you call them for backup?" Leon asked, "They're not rescue workers anymore than we are, but..."

"Believe me," Carter interrupted with a grimace, "I thought about it. Having any one of my buddies from the Bureau - BAU A-Team, Red Cells, my buddies in Indiana, Zoe from Boston, even seeing if my good friend Ashley from the Child Trafficking Task Force is available... having any of them here with us would be incredible backup, Leon, but at this point it's unrealistic. We could contact any one of them, yes - even Ashley - but even with the Bureau's fastest transport there's no way to get any of them here for backup before the area gets razed to the ground. You know it'll happen; that's how Raccoon ended up."

"Damn," Helena sighed.

"Yeah," Leon scowled briefly, "But we can get to them after we find Deborah and get out of here, right?"

"Of course," Carter nodded, "At the very least I can contact the BAU, let the team know we're all alive and safe."

"They knew you were coming to Tall Oaks?" Helena asked.

"They knew we both were, Helena, thanks to Garcia." Carter confirmed, "When we get Deborah and get out of here, I'll call them - and you and Deborah are gonna be with me when I do."

"JJ?" Helena breathed in surprise.

"Yup," Carter grinned, "JJ and Chief Gideon will be the first two I'll call; I need to check in with him, she'll tell the team what they need to know, and between the both of them and the Director - who I'll have to check in with as well once we're outta here - they'll get the clearance to send the BAU Alpha Team where they need to go so they can help us. Granted, we can't take everyone - but a few of them including JJ can fight just as strong as we can; we'd be fools not to bring at least one of them along."

"Be sure to tell them to come armed - they'll need a lot of ammo." Leon advised. Carter nodded, and the trio pressed on through the prison cells and the labs that followed, killing zombies and monsters as they went. However, unknown to the Agents, their greatest challenge in Tall Oaks was just ahead.

Deborah Harper was waiting - and as that realization sunk in, Helena and Carter's eyes hardened. Deborah, Helena and Carter had let each other down too many times over the years, hurting each other, friends and family along the way... but as long as the people she loved still breathed, Deborah wouldn't become a casualty of the C-Virus without a fight.

They wouldn't allow it.

* * *

After navigating through the prison cells and the maze of rooms and offices that followed, the trio entered a lab. Finding a videotape of something called "Project Ada" noticeably threw Leon, causing him to glare at Helena as the video ended.

"Is this what you wanted to show us?" Leon growled.

"No!" Helena retorted, "I thought..."

"That Deborah would be here?" Carter finished softly. Helena nodded wordlessly.

Turning away from the screen, now full of static, and examining the Chrysalides within the pods nearby, Carter scowled.

"She's nearby; I can feel it... we've just gotta keep our heads, and keep looking." the younger Agent mused softly before looking at Leon.

"So that woman, or whatever - you know her?" Helena asked Leon.

"Kinda, yeah..." Leon answered absently as he typed codes into a nearby console. Code 201 unlocked and opened a nearby door that had barred the trio's path.

"I don't know if that **was **Ada in the video..." Carter mused as the group moved on, battling through a series of puzzles made easier with Carter's presence, "Dad met her in Raccoon too - during his escape from that nightmare - and several times during his military missions. In all those encounters she didn't look like she came out of a Chrysalid; on the contrary, she looked as human as any of us. Her eyes were different from in the video too... Ada's eyes were stoic, yes, but they had a kind of warmth to them. Whoever that was in the video... her eyes were ice-cold, like she'd do anything or kill anyone to achieve her goals."

"We'll worry about that later," Leon retorted as the group finished the puzzles, meeting at the entrance to some sort of jump chute minutes later as they fought off a horde of zombies, "Right now you have an old friend to introduce me to, remember?"

Carter nodded as steel flashed through his and Helena's eyes.

"Let's move!"

And so the three jumped down the chute, one by one, Carter moving last as he gave the other Agents covering fire. After jumping down the chute himself, Carter landed in an underground passage next to the two other Agents.

"Catacombs," he groaned, "Great. Can't the bad guys be more creative?"

"I hear that," Leon grimaced, "So Helena - why can't you fill us in yet?"

"Because you probably wouldn't believe me," Helena admitted, "That's why I want to show you. And when I do, you'll have all the answers and proof you need."

Carter frowned; something sounded... off, about that answer. However, he remained silent as the trio pressed forward; it wasn't the time to beat that dead horse.

"So back at that lab... that tape..."

"With your friend on it?" Helena asked, "What's the story on her anyway?"

"She met Claire and I in Raccoon," Leon revealed, "Probably around the same time Frank and his team hit the Dead Factory. She saved our lives several times - particularly against the Tyrant sent for us."

"There's more to the story, though," Helena pressed, "Isn't there?"

"If you want full disclosure, Helena," Leon retorted calmly, "you should supply it yourself."

"You're right," Helena conceded, "That's only fair, I guess."

A little further in, the trio found a gate, behind which lay a curvy, beautiful brown-haired young woman in a well-worn blue dress; she was sitting cross-legged in what appeared to be a meditative trance. Carter's eyes narrowed; there was something familiar about the woman... and the trance she was in.

"Meditation... that's my self-control trick, and I only taught it to a single person..." Carter muttered, the nagging familiarity giving him déjà vu, "Helena, is that-?"

"Deborah!" Helena cried upon seeing the other woman, confirming her friend's theory, "C'mon - let's break this gate down!"

And so they did, Carter and Helena moving in an eerie synchronization afterwards as they jumped a gap side-by-side, crossing a small bridge after that to reach Helena's sister... the heart of their group.

After twelve years apart, the quad-core was now three-quarters complete.

* * *

Hearing a familiar voice call her name shook Deborah out of her trance, causing her to slowly open her eyes... and the first people she saw made her smile, albeit **very** tiredly, especially as she realized she was being held by a muscular young man who, for all his changes, still gave her the same feelings of warmth, safety and security as when they were meddling kids.

"Helena?" the younger Harper sister breathed, looking into her sister's brown, near-hazel eyes - eyes identical to her own.

"Thank goodness!" Helena smiled in relief, holding back tears.

"Carter?" Deborah blinked owlishly, turning to look at a face that for the most part remained unchanged over twelve years away from her. Despite the stronger jaw line, the evidence of a recent shave, the close-cropped military-style buzz cut and the more muscular form, Deborah still recognized her childhood best friend... her beloved Carter Myers.

His eyes were still the color of dark chocolate, and despite all his training they were as expressive as ever.

"You're alive," Carter breathed, his voice low and husky as a lump formed in his throat, "Deborah, I can't believe it... you're alive! I almost gave up hope we'd ever find each other again, especially when Helena said you were down here!"

"I fought as hard as I could, Carter; here and everywhere else I've been... for you," Deborah replied softly, looking between her childhood crush and her big sister as her arms went around Carter's neck, "Both of you. But Simmons, his guards... they still beat me."

"As long as you're still alive and they didn't... violate you," Helena smiled faintly, "It's okay."

"Even my fighting technique isn't invincible, Deborah," Carter added, "As long as you're alive and fighting, we'll get you out of here and find a way to fix the rest. Did they give you anything - needles, drugs, anything at all?"

Deborah nodded silently; Carter bit back a curse.

"They didn't sedate me, rape me or anything like that... but they did give me one injection. C-Virus, they called it; I've been fighting it off," Deborah revealed, "using the meditative tricks you taught me... it's caused the zombies to leave me alone. Where's your dad?"

Carter sighed, "Dad's KIA, Debbie. He was with the President; we were meeting at Ivy University for a conference, but the conference was attacked... both of them were infected with the gaseous form of the same crap Simmons' goons gave you - but neither of them could fight it off in time."

Deborah grimaced.

"Damn... I'm so sorry, Carter."

"He went out doing his duty," Carter replied softly, "That's how he wanted it. And he wanted me to find you too; wanted us to finish the job we started as kids."

"Taking care of each other?" Deborah smiled tiredly, lowering her arms, "It'd be my honor, Carter... but the C-Virus is sapping all my strength. For the moment, I can't walk with you."

"Then I'll carry you out," Helena offered.

"And I'll cover you both," Carter replied forcefully, his eyes shining with confidence, "Even if zombies do avoid you, there's no guarantee everything else here is affected like that - and we've still got to get you a vaccine. We're not leaving you here, Deborah; I'm not losing you again!"

"Thank you... both of you."

As Helena picked her up, carrying her piggyback-style, Deborah's smile was as full as she could make it under the circumstances.

"Anytime. Get your zone back, old friend," Carter replied, "Fight this bug like you fought pneumonia when we were kids, and you'll be just fine."

"Who's the other guy?" Deborah asked tiredly as her eyes went half-lidded, causing Carter to smile sheepishly as he realized his rudeness.

"Our partner here is Special Agent Leon S. Kennedy, of the Department of Security Operations," Carter introduced the older agent to his once-lost love, "Leon, Deborah Harper - the reason for Helena's actions, and why I'm here with you."

"The famous Deborah Harper," Leon smiled faintly, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise," Deborah replied tiredly, her focus ever-increasing on fighting the virus.

"Let's get her out of here," Helena interjected, "Then I'll tell you everything - I promise."

Leon nodded; he and Carter both took out dual handguns as the trio-turned-quartet moved forward.

However, Carter was the only one who noticed Deborah stealthily (if tiredly) slip a note into Helena's shirt as they moved; an action that left him deeply concerned even as the catacombs began to fall apart.

"Dammit..." Leon rumbled, "The ceiling's caving in!"

"Hang in there, sis!" Helena encouraged, "We're getting you out of here!"

"We didn't find each other after twelve years for you to die now; hell, we've still gotta get out of here and call JJ," Carter smiled even as Deborah turned her head to look him in the eye and smile back, "Fight that virus, Deborah! I'm so proud of you... you're so strong; you always have been! Use that strength now!"

"We're gonna get you home, Deborah," Helena finished, "Don't give up!"

As the foursome moved through the catacombs, Leon and Carter fighting off zombies en route, a squawk of static went off in the Agents' comlinks.

_"Leon, Helena, Carter - where are you!?"_ Hunnigan asked, _"I can't pinpoint your position at all!"_

"Carter here, Hunnigan. We're under Tall Oaks Cathedral; found some sort of lab attached to the church, and some **really **old catacombs attached to the lab," Carter responded, "We've found a survivor too - Helena's sister, Deborah."

_"What?" _Hunnigan asked, shocked that any civilian could survive that nightmare, _"What the hell is going on down-"_

Static cut off the rest of her reply.

"Hunnigan, come in!" Leon barked, "Ah, dammit!"

"The rocks must be scrambling our signal," Carter mused as the group kept moving, the men rotating between covering the group and pushing barricades out of the way, "Let's keep going - maybe we'll pick her up again."

Suddenly, as the group reached what looked to be some sort of ancient arena, Deborah let out a low groan; her teeth clenching as she fought off a doozy of a headache.

"Deborah?" Carter asked, "You ok?"

"Headache..." the younger Harper grimaced, "Bad one..."

"Hang in there, Deborah!" the FBI Agent encouraged, "You've never let a mere headache stop you before!"

"You're right... don't worry, Carter - 'm not gonna stop fighting..." Deborah replied, smiling tightly through the pain as she regained control over it. Suddenly, a crossbow bolt flew seemingly out of nowhere... targeting the Harper sisters. Moving as fast as he could, Carter stood in front of them, facing the sisters as he took the bolt instead... right in the backpack, causing the bolt to crush itself against some seemingly indestructible alloy with a loud crunch. Despite the block, Carter still grimaced as pain shot through his shoulders from the impact.

"C-Carter!" Deborah gasped in surprise as Leon turned towards the direction the bolt had come from, raising his guns as he scanned for targets. Carter, meanwhile, unclipped the pack to check for damage... and reduce the strain on his now sore shoulders.

"I'm ok, love," Carter smiled up at his childhood beloved, "This pack's reinforced with a lot of tough metals and supplies, courtesy of the FBI and my dad."

"You got in, huh?" Deborah flashed her old flame a grin, "I knew you would."

"Special Agent Carter Myers of the FBI, at your service," Carter's smile turned into a grin of his own, "Did I mention that I'm working with the same team that avenged my mother?"

"You're in the BAU?" Deborah smiled tiredly, "Nicely done... I'll have to give your teammates a proper hello when we're out."

"That's my girl," Carter chuckled, discarding the only item that had been damaged by the crossbow bolt - one of multiple portable repair kits on the pack's back end, a kit which the bolt had pierced clean through before crunching against the backpack's steel-reinforced frame - before re-strapping the pack onto his shoulders and turning with both his Sig Sauer handguns raised.

"Now, who took that shot?"

"Ada!" Leon gasped as a dark-haired woman in an open-collared red jacket, black cargo pants and heeled boots appeared from the shadows. Carter's eyes narrowed as he recognized the brunette from old combat footage of his father's.

"Ada Wong," Carter grunted, "So you're the one who helped my dad out of Raccoon City."

"You both look like you've seen a ghost," Ada replied wryly, "How is Frank these days, Carter?"

"Dead," Carter replied flatly, "Because of whatever this Simmons guy Deborah mentioned had a hand in. Speaking of which, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here for trying to shoot my girlfriend! What in blazes was that for - and what the hell is going on here!?"

"Your 'girlfriend' is infected with the C-Virus," Ada replied, "Beyond that," she turned to Leon, "It's complicated."

"Always is with you spy types," Carter grumbled, lowering and holstering one gun as Leon followed suit, "We're trying to get her out of here - to save her! Absent the virus exhausting her energy, Deborah's holding it off just fine!"

"But there's no C-Virus vaccine!" Ada retorted calmly.

"Not yet," Carter replied, "But there's more than one way to fight a virus; we've got a method to buy time until a vaccine is created. We're going to get her out of here and use it - and Helena and I will not rest until a vaccine is found and given to Deborah."

"For now," Deborah grimaced, her grip on her sister's shoulders tightening as a headache flared up again, "I've got to be put on ice... it's the only way."

"Maybe," Ada conceded as the ceiling shook once more, "But this isn't the time or the place for plans - these walkways, this 'arena', they won't hold. We need to get to the lower levels."

"Let's get moving, then." Carter grunted, "Deborah? Can you stand?"

The stumble into Carter's side when the younger Harper tried to stand served as an answer unto itself. Ada's uncharacteristic offer to carry Deborah down was even more surprising.

"I owe your father a great debt," Ada explained upon noticing Carter's wary expression while he searched her eyes, "He was one of a handful who helped me escape Raccoon... just as much as I helped him. Since I couldn't save his life from this, I'm helping to save yours - and your girlfriends'."

"I understand," Carter nodded, ignoring the verbal tense mix-up, "Thank you, Ada."

* * *

After the group got to the lower levels, Helena told her story... and ended with a similar promise as she had made in another lifetime.

"Simmons and his goons harmed my sister - they weren't supposed to do that; they gave their word! I'm gonna make him pay for this...!"

"We both will," Carter nodded, his expression cold and body language filled with rage, at Simmons and Helena both... until he looked to Deborah, and his expression softened.

_'I love you, Deborah... always.'_

"Why the hell would Simmons do all this?" Leon asked.

"Long story,"Ada replied shortly, as her comlink rang.

"We're up against the people who really run this country," the spy explained, "in a **very** dangerous game; and if you don't play your hand right..."

Firing her hookshot, Ada vanished once again - leaving Leon stymied momentarily before he reached for **his** ringing comlink and got the surprise of his life.

"Did I hear my name?" a refined voice asked silkily over the comms after a few seconds of conversation, during which Leon managed to warn Hunnigan to exercise caution. Standing to flank Leon, the Agents observed Chief Security Advisor Derek C. Simmons step into range of the communication system's camera.

Behind Leon's back, out of range of the cameras on his phone, Carter and Helena gripped hands tightly as Deborah looked on from in front of the trio, also out of range of the comlink as she leaned on a nearby post. Tired as she was, she could still read Helena and Carter like a book... and what she found wasn't good.

"Agent Kennedy, Agent Myers," Simmons leaned down into the camera's full range, "The President spoke highly of you both."

"Likewise," Leon replied, "He told me you two and Captain Myers had been friends for 30 years."

"Or acquaintances, at least. Dad didn't speak of you much before Raccoon City, but he always had a... colorful description of you, sir." Carter chuckled, recalling the choice words his father had used to describe Derek Simmons over the years. A smile ghosted over the National Security Advisor's face for an instant before he continued.

"Tell me," Simmons asked, "Is it true you three were the only ones present at the time of their deaths?"

A twitch in Carter's jaw muscles as his smile collapsed was the only reaction exercised, before Leon beat him to asking a very important question.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, you must be aware that the three of you are suspects in this attack?" Simmons asked in turn. Carter scowled, and gripped Helena's hand even tighter.

"What!?" Helena growled.

"Agent Harper," Simmons explained, "At the time of the attack you had abandoned your post, leaving the President vulnerable. And you, Agent Myers, were late to your post for reasons unknown. You must admit such behavior is... suspicious."

"You son of a bitch!" Helena retorted heatedly before Carter could stop her, "You're the one who planned all this!"

"With what evidence could you base such an outrageous accusation?" Simmons shot back, "I am the National Security Advisor. It's my job to **prevent** terrorist attacks... not **cause** them."

"**YOU LIAR!**"

"Helena!" Carter growled, glaring at his old friend - who he'd never seen in such a state. Fiery dark eyes glared back for a moment before Helena realized just who she was glaring at, and looked away as Carter focused once more on Simmons.

All the while, Helena and Carter's hands remained linked in a white-knuckle grip.

"We have testimony from a survivor of the attack on Tall Oaks, found at Tall Oaks Cathedral," Carter replied stoically, "She mentioned you by name; said you injected her with something called C-Virus."

"If you all feel so strongly about your innocence," Simmons replied, completely ignoring Carter's response, "You should have no problem turning yourselves in."

With that, the comms were silent.

"Well," Carter grimaced, "Looks like we're Public Enemy #1. Great."

"I'm gonna make him pay!" Helena snarled.

"We all will," Carter nodded, "But first we've gotta get Deborah out of here... gonna be tough to help her without government resources."

"Can we count on the BAU?" Leon asked, "Because if not... looks like things just went from bad to worse."

"We can count on my friends, yes," Carter nodded, "They've bent rules for teammates before; Director Fickler's influence is... massive, in that sense, and Gideon, Hotch and Rossi are no slouches either. But getting out of the city to do it won't be easy."

"I can... fight off the virus as long as you need me to," Deborah grimaced, stumbling into Carter's arms, "That's no problem. But it can't be forever."

"I know, Beautiful," Carter replied, holding Deborah gently as he used his old nickname for her, "We're gonna take you to my other teammates; they can put you on ice and watch over you until we finish this. We'll find a cure for you in no time - and then we can finish the plans we started as kids."

"As much as I wanna help you fight Simmons later on," Deborah replied, exhaustion continuing to lace her voice, "I understand."

"Good. Take this, Deborah; it's got water mixed with healing herbs that'll keep up your strength 'til we get you to safety," Carter smiled, handing her his hip flask and helping her clip the attached holster to a belt on her dress, "Drink it down slowly, ok? You don't wanna get sick."

Sipping from the flask, Deborah nodded and sealed it in the holster when she was finished. With a surprising (to her as much as anyone) burst of renewed strength, she took Carter's hand and stood tall.

"You're sure you don't want Helena or me to carry you?" Carter asked Deborah in concern as she tested her ability to stay balanced, releasing Carter's hand and moving into a brief _kata_ before stopping to conserve energy. (1)

"Just keep that water coming, Carter," Deborah smiled broadly as she confirmed she could move and fight, "As long as you have more of it, I can hang on until this is over."

* * *

Later on, Deborah groaned as she held onto Carter's shoulders, the FBI Agent holding onto a large piece of debris; to his annoyance, his treasured survival pack had been torn away in the water en route out of the catacombs by a shark-like B.O.W. that he would later learn was called _Brzak_ - though thankfully anything of great value had been transferred to his battle belt and combat vest before the associated water antics had started.

The water-based healing cocktail Carter had given Deborah earlier allowed her to keep up with the Agents, using Carter's Baby Glock in combination with her own acrobatic self-defense skills to do an incredible amount of damage to the enemies they encountered, at least for a young woman only trained in the basics of firearms use. However, the water the group had later been forced to swim and slide through - to say nothing of the battles to get through the catacombs themselves - were taking their toll on the comparatively untrained young woman.

"When I said 'keep the water coming'," the younger Harper sister grumbled, wiping a stray lock of sopping wet hair out of her eyes, "That wasn't what I meant."

"I hear ya, love," Carter grimaced, "Dammit, that was a very good bag!"

"How are you able to fight off the virus so effectively?" Leon asked the younger Harper sister, "Ever since Carter gave you that flask, you've been normal again... well, **human** at any rate."

"I mixed some of the herbs we collected and some water purification tablets into the water that was already in the flask," Carter explained as Deborah smirked at Leon, understanding his jibe, "It won't stop the virus - nothing but a true vaccine can - but it should buy time. According to information from the BSAA, herbs helped Captain Valentine fight her infection with the T-Virus in Raccoon, at least until Carlos Olivera found her a vaccine; furthermore, a friend of mine from training was infected in Raccoon as well, with the G-Virus; she lived - herbs helped buy her time until that vaccine was found as well. Healing herbs are two for two on fighting the infection that I know of; hopefully they'll score a hat trick and do the same for Deborah now, until we can get back to Quantico."

"Will it be enough?" Helena asked, "Most of your supplies were in your survival kit."

"Half of them, yes; nothing irreplaceable, though - I transferred the valuables to my vest at the Cathedral, just in case. Besides, I have another kit," Carter replied, "It's full of the same stuff and sitting in my condo at Quantico. Unit Chief Hotchner and his wife keep an eye on the place for me, since they're still sub-leasing a condo right next door."

"I hope it's got more herbs," Deborah grimaced, channeling all the focus she could into fighting the virus, "I can't keep this up forever."

"Hang in there, Beautiful," Carter smiled faintly, turning so that as he kicked his legs he could wrap Deborah in a two-armed hug, "We're almost there."

Suddenly, a fleet of fighter jets flew over their location... heading for Tall Oaks.

"They're...!" Deborah gasped as Carter swam them both to dry land.

"Sterilizing the area," Helena grimaced as she followed the couple.

"And destroying the evidence." Leon finished.

"Prime." Carter grunted, holstering his Baby Glock and hip flask as Deborah handed them back.

"How could he?" Helena breathed. Suddenly, the Agents' comms rang.

_"Thank god you're still alive," _Hunnigan sighed in relief.

"Where's Simmons?" Leon growled.

_"After speaking with you he left - in a hurry."_

"Shit!" Carter cursed.

"Where did he go?" Helena asked.

_"As he was leaving he was talking to someone on the phone; he didn't sound too happy."_

"Any way to find out where he went, ma'am?" Carter added.

_"Don't worry; I've got a tail on him. He's on his way to the airport right now where his private jet is preparing to leave for China."_

"China?" Leon murmured.

"Why would he go there?" Carter asked.

_"Take a look at these," _Hunnigan replied, sending images to the Agents' phones.

"What happened?" Helena asked as she scrolled through the photos - which were gory and grotesque as ever... and set in Waiyip, China.

_"Another bioterrorism attack," _Hunnigan answered, _"The BSAA confirmed it was the same one used in eastern Europe six months ago - called the C-Virus."_

"'C-Virus?'" Leon echoed.

"That's what Simmons infected Deborah with," Carter growled, throwing a sidelong glance at his childhood beloved as she sipped from a second canteen he'd given her, containing the same cocktail as the flask she'd finished.

"We saw cocoons just like that here!" Helena realized. Looking at each other, the Agents formulated a strategy while closing their phones, reaching for their earpieces.

"We need to stop Simmons and take him into custody right away." Leon ordered.

_"We have no evidence beyond Deborah Harper; her word won't be enough against the National Security Advisor," _Hunnigan replied sadly, _"And right now the rest of you are at the top of their list of suspects."_

"**SON OF A BITCH!**" Carter roared.

"No..." Helena growled.

Looking over the group, Leon could only come up with a single strategy to complete their objectives: stopping Simmons and safely getting Deborah to a cryo chamber.

"Listen, Hunnigan," Leon asked somberly, "I need you to fake our deaths. All four of us - can you do that?"

"What?" Helena breathed even as Carter nodded, the FBI Agent quickly understanding Leon's strategy.

_"Of course,_" Hunnigan replied, _"But they'll figure it out eventually. What are you going to do?"_

"We're going to quietly contact some old friends of Carter's; get Deborah to safety, grab some fresh clothes and supplies, maybe squeeze some rest in there too." Leon replied, "And then... we're going to China."

The senior Agent looked on at the mushroom cloud that represented the results of what he knew was Mission Code XX... the same Bacillus-Terminate operation that had wiped out Raccoon City fifteen years ago. At his side, the Harper sisters and Carter also looked on... and as a group, they made a promise.

The three Agents would make Simmons pay for what he'd done... and when she was well again, Deborah would train, hard and fast, to join her old friend in future challenges. No longer would she allow herself to be the damsel in distress - not in matters like this. Not with Carter Myers back in her life!

But for now...

"Okay, guys," Deborah looked at her sister and her best friend, "Where to? I can't go with you... not without a vaccine."

"Which we don't have," Helena replied sadly.

"Like Leon said, I've got some old friends in Quantico; my teammates at the BAU. They're gonna help us out; they've got a cryo chamber that'll buy us time until a vaccine is made." Carter replied as he typed in and dialed a number on his phone, setting it to speaker, "I just hope the boss' number is still the same; been awhile since I used it..."

_"Gideon," _a gruff voice on the other end of the line grunted.

"Section Chief Gideon, this is Special Agent Carter Myers," Carter replied formally.

_"Carter," _Gideon replied, all gruffness gone from his voice; indeed, the smile was audible, _"You're okay? We heard Tall Oaks was attacked; had to fight JJ tooth and nail to keep the BAU out, especially once Jack confirmed the attack was biological... using Umbrella's old viruses."_

"Good thing he did; even better you all stayed away. Tall Oaks **was** attacked by a bioterrorist, Chief... and you won't believe who it was once I tell you." Carter grimaced, "I don't know if insurance will cover the loss of half my gear and my SUV, but I'm glad you kept the team out of there. Tall Oaks was hit **hard**; 90% of the city was infected at last check... and that was before the remaining 10% started dying in the ensuing chaos."

_"President Benford?"_

"KIA, along with the rest of the city... and my dad. Mission Code XX was just applied minutes ago." Carter replied somberly, "Agents Harper and Kennedy barely escaped with me - and we found Deborah there too... she's alive."

_"I'm glad you three survived, Carter, and that you found your friend. Equally importantly, I'm sorry about President Benford and your father; they were good men. The BAU will probably have a wake in your father's honor later on; we'll definitely be having one for Adam." _Gideon replied, _"For now, how can we help?"_

"Deborah's been infected with the C-Virus - the bio-weapon used to attack Tall Oaks," Carter explained, "The only reason she isn't a casualty herself is because she was injected with the virus' liquid form. Her body's showing an incredible natural resistance against it and she's fighting it off even further using every immune-control trick I could teach her over the years... but it won't last forever, and the bastard who did this has framed the rest of us for his crime."

_"So you need help getting Deborah to the local C.C. until a cure is found," _Gideon deduced.

"Yes, sir; we also need help on another matter - one that I can't discuss over open comms," Carter replied, "Can you scramble the team; get the jet out here?"

_"I'll have to talk to Jack," _Gideon replied, _"But it shouldn't be a problem. We can meet you in the nearest town - get you back home and then wherever you need to go."_

"Sounds like a plan," Carter nodded, "Nearest airstrip's not that far south of our position; we'll head over there immediately."

_"Before you go," _Gideon replied, _"There's someone here who wants to say hello."_

"Forgive my rudeness, but make it quick, boss," Carter replied, "Every second counts here."

_"We know, Carter," _a familiar female voice replied over the comms. Helena and Deborah both jumped as the sound of their old friend's voice rang over Carter's phone.

"JJ?" Deborah gasped.

_"Yeah, Deborah," _JJ replied, _"It's me. You ok?"_

"I'll live, once I get a vaccine to this virus," Deborah grimaced, simultaneously holding back tears of joy, "I'm so glad to hear from you again!"

_"Right back at ya, kiddo; we've got a lot of catching up to do once you're better," _JJ's grin was audible, _"Helena, are you there?"_

"Would I be anywhere else?" Helena shot back wryly.

_"On a cold day in hell," _JJ laughed, _"And even that probably wouldn't stop you. Listen, the team's getting ready now; Gideon's talking to the Director... I just wanted to let you all know, what I told Carter eight years ago still stands. We've got your back - no matter what. You can go to the ends of the Earth, straight into the depths of hell, anywhere, anytime; we'll be right there with you, one way or another."_

"Agent Jareau, this is Agent Kennedy; have you heard anything regarding Tall Oaks through official channels?" Leon asked.

_"Nothing beyond the usual, sir," _JJ replied, _"But an Ingrid Hunnigan contacted Section Chief Gideon right before you called... the news she had to give wasn't good."_

Carter grimaced.

"That means our faked deaths have already gone through the system - and that my teammates didn't buy it, thank heavens." the younger Agent muttered to the others, "Hunnigan works fast."

_"Deb, H... in case things get worse - I'm so sorry for what happened, what I did to you back in East Allegheny when we were kids," _JJ added, _"I was grieving, and took it out on you over and over... I should never have pushed you away."_

"We understand, JJ," Helena smiled faintly, "and we forgive you."

"Heck," Deborah added, "We forgave you years ago. Then or now, we just want our sister back!"

_"Well, the team's en route, so you'll have backup soon enough," _JJ smiled, _"See you in a bit, ok?"_

"See ya soon, JJ," Carter grinned, "Thanks. And tell Jason and Jack thanks too."

_"Will do... see you soon."_ JJ replied. The connection then went silent.

"You're on a first-name basis with your Section Chief and the FBI Director?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"They and my Unit Chief are to me what Adam Benford was to you, Leon. And JJ's an old friend of mine - hell, she was a big sister to these two before I even knew any of them." Carter replied calmly. Leon nodded, understanding the spirit in which the comparison was drawn.

"Let's get moving," Helena nodded to the south. Leon followed the Secret Service Agent and stood at her side, with Carter and Deborah following in their wake, talking softly.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Deborah whispered in Carter's ear, referencing the group's earlier encounter with Ada. Carter smiled sheepishly, grateful that his dark skin mostly hid the blush on his face.

"I'd have asked you out when we were kids, if you hadn't moved." the FBI Agent admitted, "Wasn't really thinking about the fact I hadn't done when we crossed paths with Ada."

"I'm not complaining," Deborah replied, "Far as I've been concerned we've been together one way or another since you turned 12. Ask me again - officially - after you get that vaccine, ok?"

Smiling broadly, Carter nodded as the couple caught up with the DSO Agents - and then his inner profile took notice of Helena's rigid stance...

* * *

_"You were __**so**__ jealous," JJ grinned._

_"I was," Helena smiled sheepishly, "First time that ever happened... I didn't know how to deal with it, so I clammed up. I buried my feelings for Carter and focused on taking down Simmons... making him pay for what he did. It was easier to do that instead of facing the fact I'd fallen in love with Carter too."_

_"A guy like him," JJ mused, "Good mind, confident, respectful, easy on the eyes, has a badge and gun... guys like that are rather easy for us to fall for, aren't they?"_

_A light giggle came from the loveseat nearby._

_"Yet you had no reason to be jealous, Helena," Deborah grinned, "In the end we all got what we wanted."_

_Helena threw a wry look at her sister._

_"Most of us, anyway."_

_"I'm in no hurry to find love anymore," Deborah smiled back, "Carter's still my best friend; he'll always be my best friend whether we're in love or not - and I'll meet the right guy when I'm ready. Right now you and I have a family again... which is really all I ever wanted."_

_"And what a family, Deborah," Helena chuckled, "18 FBI Agents from two branches of the BAU including the Director himself, four DSO Agents (if you account for Carter's freelance DSO status), connections with Interpol, the Secret Service, NCIS, the USMC and the BSAA... how did you describe Reid's situation with the government's agencies, JJ?"_

_"'Swimming in alphabet soup', I think it was," JJ grinned, "In a different sense, we seem to have the same trouble here."_

_"And yet most of those connections helped you in China, didn't they?" Deborah's smile grew to a small grin._

_"They did, even if only for motivation in some cases; we wouldn't have won without them." Helena grinned back, "Wanna hear that tale too, Deborah?"_

_"Considering I was on ice for most of it," Deborah replied sardonically, "You'd better believe I want to hear the story."_

_"There's something I want to read first," JJ interjected, "May I?"_

_As the blonde FBI agent extended a hand towards Helena's diary, the younger agent fought the urge to pull the well-worn book away... and in the same instant, realized just what JJ wanted to read about. With that realization, Helena acquiesced and handed JJ the leather-bound book._

_"Go ahead," Helena replied, "You want to know about what happened in cryo, right?"_

_"The only ones allowed into the cryo lab's core to put the heart of our group on ice were you, Leon, Carter, Hotch and Gideon," JJ recalled, "The rest of us were allowed as far as the nearest waiting room - and we all had to come down in two separate groups. By the time we all got there Emily was antsy as hell and wouldn't stop fiddling with her nails; before that, she and Morgan had to hold back Ashley and Zoe from barging further in themselves, and Gideon, Hotch, and the Director were clearly in agony after they came back out. They were all concerned for Carter; he's forged bonds of family with all of us, but besides Hotch he's closest to them... and to me. We all knew of his love for Deborah from the day he joined the team, and were all praying he wouldn't go nuclear over the situation."_

_"And you?" Helena asked._

_"After Deborah hugged me and said goodbye... I was in shock," JJ admitted, "After over a decade I'd reconnected with the rest of what Carter called the Quad-Core - some of the best friends I've had in my life! - and one of them was willingly going into a state worse than death. Two of the others were seeing her off, and as much as I wanted to do the same... I couldn't. I froze."_

_"Kinda pissed you off afterwards, didn't it?" Deborah asked, sympathy lacing her expression._

_"Yeah," JJ sighed, "It did. Especially later, when I was holding Carter as he cried; in twelve years he'd __**never**__ cried... until then; it scared me. I want to read your perspective on this, Helena - so I know what happened to cause those tears."_

_The blonde then turned to Helena's diary, and began reading for herself from the point the BAU had picked up the three Agents and Deborah from Tall Oaks. Deborah and Helena, meanwhile, took up seats at her side, letting her know through their actions that they weren't going anywhere... that the nightmare was over for now, and they could all relax._

_Carter observed his three closest female friends - his Quad-Core; one of the only reasons he had left for living the life he had - from the doorway to the kitchen. _

_The solidarity his friends were exercising made him smile as he went to check on the lasagna; especially as he recalled the entry in Helena's diary that the girls were reading. The solidarity that the Harper sisters were showing JJ right at that moment was the same solidarity they and the BAU had shown him in a little airport (and a big jet) just outside Tall Oaks. That batch of memories made the newly-promoted Senior Special Agent grin._

_"Give it another few months, guys," Carter muttered, recalling how the Harper sisters, in an effort to __**not**__ be away from their best friends any longer than necessary, had applied - and been accepted to - the FBI Academy, and had both finished training as hard (if not harder) than Carter had during his Academy days, tying with the bulk of his records, "We'll see Deborah and Helena on our team before you know it. With Blake on board now, and when Seaver and Hawkes come back, downsizing be damned - we'll be back to pre-Boston numbers before ya know it."_

* * *

_(1) A _kata _is a form of shadowboxing, used in most martial arts._


	6. Chapter 5 - Info Dump, Cryo Cry

_A/N: And so we have an interesting scenario - the inspiration for this fic; elements of the FBI (as set up in whatif-ifonly's Roads Series) meeting up with (some of) the RE6 cast. Should be interesting._

_The first section or two assumes that it's Resident Evil fans reading this story, not Criminal Minds fans; to any of the latter, bear with me for a bit. That setup does serve a purpose. This chapter also reveals one thing; the damage done by the Tall Oaks disaster wasn't all physical... the friendships in the BAU will be tested by this. It's a long chapter, people... I gotta admit, I honestly couldn't stop writing for this one._

_The serpent-themed flash drives once again make an appearance; in case I didn't mention this before, these are meant to serve as substitutes for the Serpent Emblems found in the actual Resident Evil 6._

_To those concerned about the lengthy gap between the previous update and now - I apologize. Real life is a __**bitch**__ at present, and this update fought me at every turn as a result... but I fully intend to finish what I began._

_Please refer to all prior chapters for relevant disclaimers, check those same chapters over again if you like a fic with continuity (there have been some mild edits to that effect) - and offer feedback! It lets me know if I'm doing this right._

_PS: Bonus points to those who catch the Halo reference._

* * *

_Resident Evil 6: Rampage_

_CHAPTER 5: INFO DUMP, CRYO CRY, FIGHTER'S FURY_

_"You're gonna be much better off than any of us, you know that? I'll miss you." - Aaron Hotchner_

_"There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept. Things we don't want to know, but have to learn... and people we can't live without, but have to let go." - Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, "Criminal Minds"_

_"Success is not final, failure is not fatal; it is the courage to continue that counts." - Winston Churchill_

* * *

_After twelve years, the Quad-Core was reunited... but the mission wasn't over. _

_Derek C. Simmons, National Security Advisor to the U.S. President and head of an ancient fraternity known only as The Family, had infected Deborah Harper with the C-Virus; a mutagenic toxin whose base components had been created years ago, by members of the fallen international enterprise Umbrella Incorporated for use in bio-weapon experiments... experiments which, over the decades since Umbrella's creation, had destroyed countless lives. With Neo-Umbrella's acquisition, enhancement, and combination of several of Umbrella's viruses into the C-Virus, the risk was greater than ever._

_But others had been infected with Umbrella's toxins and survived, with the help of their friends and a good vaccine; Sherry Birkin was the best example. The Raccoon City survivor was one of Carter's closest friends outside the FBI - and any risk of G-Virus mutation on her part had been eliminated by a vaccine years ago, leaving her with an enhanced healing factor. Knowing that a cure was possible was the only thing keeping Agent Myers calm in the wake of Deborah's placement in cryo... just like how in another lifetime, the only thing keeping Helena sane after Deborah's death was a strong desire to see bioterrorists fall - starting with The Family._

_In __**this**__ lifetime, however, Deborah had had a better life; one influenced not just by Helena, but by Carter Myers and Jennifer Jareau as well. With that extra influence and the resulting will to survive, Deborah __**lived **__through the C-Virus nightmare to fight again... but getting to the end of the nightmare was the hardest challenge of her life._

_With help from JJ and the Behavioral Analysis Unit, will Simmons and The Family be defeated? Will a vaccine to the C-Virus be found, allowing the Quad-Core to remain whole - or will the Quad-Core and the BAU both be torn apart from within?_

* * *

_(June 29th, 2013, late night; a local airstrip near Tall Oaks)_

"Well, what do you know? The town put their airstrip at the north end..." Carter grinned tiredly as he and Deborah stumbled out of the forest towards a nearby airstrip... to see a large, pristine silver Gulfstream jet sitting in the only hangar at that airstrip. The couple stumbled tiredly towards it, with Leon and Helena - both just as exhausted - trailing in their wake.

"You ride in that every day?" Deborah asked.

"Every **case**, Deborah," Carter corrected gently, "Not every day. Cases aside, some days I'm in the BAU bullpen working on paperwork the whole time; some days I'm helping one of my senior teammates teach a class; some days I'm doing consults, risk assessments and such; some days I'm at the shooting range honing my gun skills or in the ring with a teammate; some days I'm contacting informants or kicking down a door to make an arrest... and every day, I'm learning something new - just like with survival training. The FBI, the BAU... it's a very interesting gig, Debbie, and the A-Team's some of the only family I've ever known. That they all requested me on their team and took the time to let me into their lives... for that, I owe them a debt I can never repay."

"I can't wait to join them... and you," a tired smile crossed the lips of Carter's quasi-girlfriend.

"It's gonna be a tough road, Deborah; even tougher than fighting the C-Virus in some ways, but I know you've got the means, the motive and the strength. As for the opportunity... well, what do you say we get a foot in the door for you a little early?" Carter smiled back before turning away from Deborah and yelling towards the Gulfstream as the duo neared the hangar.

_"Olly olly oxen-free!"_

"Carter, what-?" Deborah gaped at her quasi-boyfriend, taken aback by his uncharacteristic loudness... before she saw Carter's teammates exit the jet.

Two brunette women, one of them clearly biracial while the other clearly needed a tan; two blonde, petite Caucasian women; a petite female redhead; a brown-haired young man; a strong, bald African-American man walking side-by-side with a flamboyantly dressed, curvy blonde; a dark haired, fit older man in a grey business suit with red tie; and two even older men, one of them clearly Italian, both in semi-formal wear with salt'n'pepper hair - walk out of the plane in single-file formation. The women were beautiful; the men were handsome, the group as a whole were slim, trim and fit as any athletes, while dressing in functional style... Deborah was in awe.

"All ahead in the free," the pale brunette woman replied, fully understanding the geeky reference while grinning at Carter and Deborah, "We're all free, Carter."

"Not yet, Emily." Carter chuckled, "BAU Alpha Team, I'd like to introduce you - or in JJ's case, **re**introduce you - to my very special friend Deborah Harper, and also introduce my partners for this mission; Leon S. Kennedy and Deborah's older sister, Helena. Deborah, guys," the BAU's newest Agent grinned at his quasi-girlfriend, the senior DSO Agent and Deborah's badass sister, "Meet my teammates, the Behavioral Analysis Unit's Team One; if they'll forgive the rather crude description, we're all basically a bunch of FBI Agents who double as criminalistics experts, figuring out the who, what, and why - among other things - behind each case we're invited into to help ID and nail the unsub- I mean bad guy. From the left, we have BAU Section Chief Jason Gideon (our criminal profiling expert when he's with us in the field); Senior Field Agent David Rossi (our expert hostage negotiator); Unit Chief/Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner; Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia; SSAs Derek Morgan (the team's bomb guru and obsessional crimes expert); Dr. Spencer Reid (our resident genius), Jennifer Jareau (the team badass; our Pennsylvania Petite) Emily Prentiss (our linguistics expert and terrorist profiler) and Elle Greenaway (our sex crimes expert), and Special Agents Ashley Seaver and Zoe Hawkes, a couple old friends of mine and former BAU teammates. Oh, one other thing; don't make the BAU ladies mad - JJ's nickname aside, they're **all** badass."

Both groups broke out in laughter as Carter dramatically shuddered, while Elle, Emily, JJ, Ashley and Zoe blushed pink from the playful teasing.

"What's your speciality on this team, Carter?" Leon asked.

"I'm just an Agent for now, Leon," Carter grinned, "Beyond survivalism and military profiles I haven't created much of a speciality for myself yet. I've only been at the BAU a little while."

"He's too modest, Agent Kennedy," Prentiss grinned back at the two men; Carter's reaction to such praise was to smile sheepishly and rub the back of his head as his teammate continued.

"Carter's talents have helped the team a great deal. He's as smart as Reid - in his own way, granted - and just as strong as Morgan; matter of fact, I think they're in a race to see who can kick down the most doors. Carter writes case files at the same speed as JJ and easily sees things from points of view none of us - sometimes not even Reid - look from. Of course, his history kind of helps with that."

"You forgot to mention I'm... how'd you put it once? 'An insular, arrogant pain in the ass who's stuck in his head and more addicted to the hunt than Hotch, Rossi and Gideon put together,' or something like that?" Carter threw his unofficial mother figure a half-smile as her blush darkened to a rosy red - the effect being even more obvious on Prentiss with her paleness, "It's fine, E - heaven knows these two," the young Agent jerked a thumb towards Helena and Deborah, "have called me much worse during much tougher times."

"So you guys are Carter's teammates... his BAU family," Helena smiled softly as the good-natured teasing died down, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you; thanks for taking care of him."

"It's no problem at all, Helena. It's even better to see you're all alive," JJ, one of the blondes, smiled at Helena and Deborah, and nodded to Leon before pulling Carter into a hug, which he returned, "We were so worried when the news broke about Tall Oaks... especially once Garcia found out you guys were all there."

"JJ, you had no reason to worry - I'm tough; we all are. We backed each other up and survived... somehow. And ya know what? It's good to be seen," Carter smiled, "Especially by you guys. I missed you out there, and I'm so glad you came to get us."

"Never leave a man behind, right?" JJ teased, referring to Carter's military motto.

"Carter, leave a man behind? Never gonna happen," Deborah teased back, "Forgot about me so soon, JJ?"

"How could I forget the heart and soul of my old group, Debbie?" JJ retorted with a grin, letting Carter go and pulling Deborah into a surprisingly strong bear hug, which Deborah returned as best she could.

"And the brains?" Helena smiled as she came up behind the former Media Liaison.

"Funny," JJ teased, pulling Helena into what became a three-way hug, "I thought you were the muscle while Carter's the brains."

"Eh," Helena smirked, "It switches back and forth these days, just like it always has."

The three women indulged in a bout of laughter, and briefly huddled, talking in hushed tones as they caught up.

Carter, meanwhile, looked at his other BAU teammates - who were as put-together as ever - and then down at himself... sweat-drenched, dusty, dirty and waterlogged; his clothes soaked with dust, sweat, water, blood, and heaven knew what else... and then back to his teammates, who were all wearing looks of amusement at his antics as he smiled sheepishly at them; even **Hotchner** and **Gideon **were smiling, something Carter had only seen once before. After an instant of thought, the newest BAU Agent shrugged, throwing caution to the wind - and pulled the other blonde woman, his friend Agent Ashley Seaver, into a bear hug of their own.

"You came..." Carter murmured in awe, "I knew the others would show, even Zoe, but you... I thought you were neck-deep in Domestic Trafficking?"

Seaver smiled as she unhesitatingly hugged her good friend back - dust, sweat and all.

"I was - but of course I came. We **all** came for you; how couldn't we? Don't you realize just how much this team cares about you, Carter?" the younger blonde Agent replied, audibly holding back tears; the hugs Carter gave clearly supplied comfort to more women than just Deborah, and it had been **years** since Ashley last had the opportunity to get one.

The younger blonde badass pulled back, looked Carter in the eye and continued her explanation.

"Forget the FBI Agent status for a moment - you're our friend... our brother. I for one could never let that go; you helped me through the Academy, and even more afterwards to give me the happy family I always wanted... you and the team. When Rossi called me, explained that Tall Oaks was attacked by a bioterrorist with ties to Umbrella and that you were right in the hot zone, I admit - I panicked... and then, once I calmed down some, I talked to SSA Swann and caught a red-eye flight out to Quantico. Zoe did the same from Boston after talking to her boss. Took a call each from Section Chief Gideon and Director Fickler in her case, but he got the message. On **very** rare occasions, friendship trumps work - even work you love. You taught us that."

"See, that's why you guys are my friends, Ash," an emotional Carter pulled his former Academy classmate - and current good friend - into another tight hug, "You're loyal, stubborn, tough, kind, and... and simply the best, no matter what! Thank you so much!"

"Carter!" Another voice cried; Ashley jumped back in surprise as her close friend and fellow Agent, Zoe Hawkes, flew past her to tackle their mutual friend in an equally strong hug as the one Ashley had received. That was the cue for further introductions, as Leon, Helena and Deborah were almost literally dragged by JJ to began mingling with the other FBI Agents.

"Oof... good to see you too, Zoe," Carter gasped as the pair fell in a heap, Zoe's long auburn locks - now laced with blonde highlights - covering both of their heads like a curtain, "God, Red, I've missed you and your hugs."

"Forget the hugs - I've missed **you**, Carter," Zoe smiled, moving her hair away from Carter's face before kissing him on the cheek, as had been their custom since the Academy, "None of my friends or coworkers in Boston are anything like you."

"'Course not, Hawkes," Carter teased, kissing Zoe on the cheek in return, "You know they broke the mold when they made me."

Zoe and Ashley laughed before pulling Carter to his feet as the acquainting and reacquainting continued between the BAU's best agents, the DSO's founding member and the Harper sisters.

As the two teams bonded, staying next to the jet for ease of departure, Leon Kennedy eventually kept the company of the senior FBI Agents while the Harper sisters talked with the bulk of Carter's female teammates. JJ watched over her old friends like a hawk, keeping an eye out for any weakness on Deborah's part... praying that none would come; believing that the younger Harper sister, who was like a little sister to JJ as well, could hold on until they got to the C.C. in Quantico, because they were **all** in trouble if she couldn't.

Carter, meanwhile, was checking his gear to ensure none of his weapons had waterlogged or otherwise been damaged during the last leg of the escape from Tall Oaks... after all, the guns and blades would be needed in the fight to come. Once he was done, he went to talk to Reid and Morgan; the three men and JJ exchanged smiles after Carter teased the (slightly) older genius Agent regarding Physics Magic - specifically, an incident involving a film canister rocket and Carter's hard head, which had been shaved bald at the time as opposed to his current close-cropped hairstyle. When Emily got involved and recounted how the same incident had happened to her when she first joined the team, JJ grinned as she saw Reid blush pink - and heard a badly suppressed snort of laughter from one of the senior Agents nearby while Morgan broke out in laughter.

The team, indulging in good cheer and celebration (however brief), was whole again... and better than ever before, as the two groups headed to the jet. Carter, as the Agents and survivors moved onboard, explained to his Tall Oaks allies who on the BAU team answered to what form of ID.

* * *

_(One hour later, aboard the BAU jet over US airspace)_

With his left arm across the shoulders of his childhood beloved - who was currently asleep as they sat in the cabin of the BAU jet, Leon and Helena sitting across from them also asleep - Carter was writing a note with his right hand; a note of thanks, to his currently asleep BAU family who had rendered aid to him for what he realized was probably the final time. Oddly enough, his thoughts ran parallel to what he was writing.

_'With our deaths faked for now, and us chasing Simmons - into another bioterrorism attack, no less... the three of us will be lucky if we __**survive**__, never mind get cleared to return to duty afterwards. And Deborah could be on ice for eternity if I don't do this.'_ Stopping his writing for the moment, Carter surreptitiously looked around one final time at the group he was proud to call his family.

At Agents Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon - his father and grandfather figures; head profilers of the team that had given him such strength eight years before, in the wake of his mother's demise - and would likely do so again after his dad's death, at least if Carter, Leon and Helena survived the trek to China and made it back onto American soil.

_'Hotch, Chief Gideon, you both taught me a lot about how to be a man... more than anyone since my dad. I owe you two in particular a great debt for that - hopefully what I'm doing will end up being a step towards repayment, instead of a step towards chaos.'_

At Agent David Rossi, his favorite unofficial uncle; a man who (however indirectly, through his books) helped Carter channel his strength into the FBI, and - when Carter got into the BAU itself just over a year prior on his 23rd birthday, with special dispensation from the Director - helped expand the young man's already considerable knowledge base.

_'You taught me the basics of hostage negotiation, Rossi,'_ Carter recalled, _'and through your books - before we even met! - you nurtured the seed that your team planted in my mind nearly a decade ago. I wouldn't be who, what, or where I am today without that influence, and for that I thank you.'_

At Agent Derek Morgan; a man who - from their very first encounter in Des Plaines, Illinois over eight years before - Carter considered the big brother he never had, especially after their regular phone contact. Derek's wife, BAU tech analyst Penelope Garcia Morgan, was in a seat beside him - on a rare flight on the BAU jet... to come pick up someone who she had quickly admitted was another little brother to her, second only to Spencer Reid. Dusty, soaked, and biting back tears of relief that he still had family to count on, Carter had admitted to feeling honored to consider Garcia his sister every bit as much as Derek was his big brother, and the rest of the BAU their family.

_'Hotch and Gideon taught me how to be a man, Derek, but you two...' _Carter's thoughts stalled as the memories banged at his focus, _'You and Penelope taught me everything else. How to vent properly, how to work computers and construction, how to play football and softball, how to fight clean and dirty alike, how to smile and laugh and cut loose... dad taught me how to survive, Hotch and Gideon taught me how to be a man, but you two taught me how to be __**human**__. You're one hell of a big brother and sister. As much as with JJ and Doc I wish I was your blood-kin; Jake Morgan... Chloe, Henry and Joshua Reid... they're lucky kids in that sense. But more importantly, I hope that Doc knows how lucky he is to have you as unofficial siblings - that the whole team knows how lucky they are, to have you both on their side.'_

Carter's eyes moved again, to another pair of seats at the Unit Chief's back, holding Agents Elle Greenaway LaMontagne and Emily Prentiss Hotchner; two women Carter was very proud to consider unofficial big sisters as well - or in Emily's case a second mother, given she was married to Aaron Hotchner.

_'Would still love to know how you and Hotch got __**that**__ one past the higher-ups, Prentiss; any other team and you two would've been split up long ago to prevent conflict of interest.' _Carter mused for a moment, _'But you've done it; done the impossible. You and Elle... you two are so beautiful in body and soul; so __**strong**__, so __**inspiring**__. You're both so much like Deborah in your own unique ways. You gave me hope that I'd find her again - or at the least, find someone just like her. Thank you both... that hope got me through a lot of pain.'_

The young Special Agent's eyes stopped at a couch at the back of the jet, where - as was their norm - Agents (Dr.) Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau Reid lay side-by-side.

_'Doc, my brother-in-brains... JJ, my dear friend; my sister in all but blood... as much as with Rossi, I wouldn't be here without you. He gave me the knowledge, you two gave me the motivation and the tools. Hell, I still have the damn Baby Glock on my ankle and keep it perfectly maintained... it kept Deborah safe as we were evacuating Tall Oaks; it saved my scrawny ass a hundred times before that in that town alone, and I'm sure it will do so a thousand more times in my life before I have to replace it. Like with the rest of the team, I am __**so proud**__ to call you both some of my best friends... my family. Thank you so much, for everything.'_

Surprisingly, the BAU had - for good, hopefully - picked up a couple friends Carter had made during his FBI tenure. Agents Ashley Seaver and Zoe Hawkes had been in the survivalist's FBI Academy class, and became good friends with him; despite remedial training with different BAU teams (Carter, to his initial chagrin, was trained by the Red Cells while Hawkes and Seaver trained with Team One) and transfers to different locations after graduation (Zoe had gone to Boston's field office, Carter to Indiana's, and Ashley to the Domestic Trafficking Task Force) the two Agents, younger than Carter by a matter of months, had kept in touch with him, and he with them. Agents Seaver and Hawkes were still unofficial members of BAU Team One due to their presence there during remedial training and after Academy graduation; through that bond (and a few incidents over the years) the two of them considered Carter their big brother.

Tears glazed Carter's eyes as he realized - beyond reconnecting with their old team, the only reason those two Agents in particular were on the BAU jet was for him.

_'Ashley... Zoe... I wish I could stay,'_ Carter swallowed back a lump forming in his throat, _'and reconnect with you two most of all; you gave me friendship where none existed at the time - even after all that I accomplished there, without you I wouldn't have graduated the Academy. But after we get Deborah to cryo and gear up, Helena, Leon and I have got to go to China... the enemy has to be stopped. For all of you, this nightmare has to end - I will not let the C-Virus infect you too!'_

Writing his thoughts down on the note word-for-word, Carter sighed softly as his pen scratched against the paper... the long note he was writing was the hardest thing he'd ever had to write down; indeed, what he was doing was the hardest task he'd ever had to do since shooting down his father's undead corpse after the older man's C-Virus infection.

_'Words cannot describe the honor you all blessed me with, when my first assignment after only two years and a day in Indiana's field office was to your team. Every one of you put your trust in me, let me into your family, taught me so much over the last eighteen months... and now I've got no choice but to let you all down. The monster who attacked Tall Oaks, killed dad and the President, and poisoned Deborah... he's headed to China as I write these words, and my primary gear is either on me and soaked to the gills, or buried under tonnes of rubble and floodwater in the crater that is Tall Oaks' remains. As much as Leon and Helena, I need to resupply for battle... and then I have to go with them._

_The C-Virus nightmare has to end - for all your sakes and your kids' sakes - and I've got to go off the grid with Leon and Helena to help create that end. Even more relevantly, I need to go with them to restore our good names and the Bureau's good name. If we survive, we'll find a way back... and hopefully after the bureaucratic, steaming pile of bullshit that is debriefing is done, we'll __**all**__ be together again._

_It has been an honor to work with you all, to be your friend - and an even greater honor to be called your family, and in turn call you mine. I love you all so much that words alone cannot describe it... and I wish now more than ever that Dad had survived to join you. He'd have loved working with you guys._

_If I don't make it back, consider this my will: Derek, Rossi, divide my remaining survival gear between the both of you... you're probably the only ones on the team who know how to use it effectively, though I hope you'll give the multi-tools to anyone on the team who wants one. Ashley, Zoe - split my financial resources between you both... and know how sorry I am that (if this will is enforced) I couldn't make it back to you and the team. Hotch, Emily, the condo's yours if this comes into effect; you know where the deed and the key is. Do as you wish with the place, but __**do not sell it**__! I want the BAU kids to have someplace safe to go in the future. Everyone else, give your kids a big hug and kiss from me... and when they're all a little older, tell them about their Uncle Carter. Don't ever forget me, no matter what. Please._

_Tell my tale to those who ask... tell it truly. The ill deeds, along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly. The rest... is silence._

_Goodbye, my family. I love you all._

_FBI Special Agent Carter Myers.'_

Pulling his right arm away from Deborah's shoulders, Carter folded the note and, as quietly as possible, left his chair to place the note on the desk in front of the couch... which proved to be his undoing as JJ's eyes blinked open.

_'Ah, shit.'_

"Should know better than to tiptoe around the parents of a bunch of little kids, Carter - or around an old friend," JJ teased tiredly, "Is that for us?"

"It's for the team, yeah," Carter grimaced, setting the note on a nearby table, "I was just saying goodbye; writing my will... 'cause I don't know if Leon, Helena and I are going to make it back from this."

"Back from what?" Elle asked from in her chair nearby, "We're just putting Deborah in the Cryo Chamber until an antidote's found to the C-Virus, right?"

"That's the first part, yes," Carter admitted, realizing his teammates had all pulled one over on him - indeed, they were probably all at least partially faking sleep the whole time, "But when it's done, Leon, Helena and I have to get a fresh change of clothes, clean our gear, get what sleep we can. Then, we're going to China - the city of Waiyip, to be exact; it's in Lanshiang. There's an outbreak there, no doubt caused by the same Neo-Umbrella bastards that poisoned Deborah, and since our enemy is headed there anyway, we're going in."

"What is this enemy you keep talking about?" Prentiss asked, "Neo-Umbrella?"

"The enemy is Simmons," Helena ground out from in the booth of chairs Carter had left. Carter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed; he loved Helena - impulsiveness and all - so very much, but there were moments he wished she looked before leaping...

"Hotch, you up?" the young profiler asked his Unit Chief. Said Unit Chief's ineloquent grunt of affirmation as he shook himself awake prompted Carter to ask another question.

"Tell me you had this thing swept for bugs before picking us up?"

"Plane, offices and bullpen every payday since the Ian Doyle case," Hotch replied tiredly, "It's been clean the whole time between then and now. Why?"

"Just wanted to be sure, boss," Carter nodded, "Okay guys, brass tacks. According to data I've found over the course of all this crap - and only just got to read - Neo-Umbrella is a rogue organization, created by Derek C. Simmons' own organization, The Family. Specifically, The Family's former chief scientist, Carla Radames, was the one who made Neo-Umbrella. Simmons... he's responsible for so much ruin over the years. According to files I found, he was the one who pushed for Raccoon City's decimation fifteen years ago. Recently, he used Carla as a test subject in something called Project Ada; apparently it wrecked her life fairly recently, so she's decided to seek revenge. He purposefully created the Tall Oaks disaster that killed my father and the President... and he poisoned Deborah with the C-Virus; his goons injected her personally, out of perverse desire to see what would happen. For three days before that, Simmons held Deborah and Helena hostage, and threatened to harm Deborah if Helena didn't cooperate. He extorted them... coerced Helena into creating the hole in the presidential entourage that allowed the attack on Tall Oaks to harm President Benford. It gets worse, too - Simmons has somehow framed all three of us for the crime."

All the BAU staff sat up and took notice at the last accusation.

"What!?" Gideon growled - actually **growled**, to Carter's surprise.

"The National Security Advisor?" Garcia squeaked, "Why?"

"What would he have to gain from killing the President, of all people?" Rossi asked in disbelief.

"No idea, guys," Carter grimaced, "No idea at all. But it was him who did all this; Deborah and Helena are both witnesses to that. The President was going to reveal the U.S. Government's part in the Raccoon City Incident. Apparently, the U.S. Government was in cahoots with Umbrella for years before the incident, buying bioweapons from them and quietly supporting the company - President Benford was going to reveal that truth at Ivy University; he wanted to come clean, and start working with the rest of the world to fight bioterrorism on a truly global scale, using not just any one organization but **every** fighting resource the world has available. Mossad, NCIS, Scotland Yard, the military, average everyday LEOs - you name the organization and he very likely had a plan in place for it to help the fight against bioterrorism. Dad and I were invited as backup to Leon, Helena and the presidential entourage both as guards and presenters. We had a civilian survival kit assembled, and a speech that we were going to present to the public promoting bioterrorism survival methods. The kit was assembled based on dad's experiences in Raccoon combined with the survival skills we learned afterwards; it was lost in the chaos of the initial attack - though there are blueprints at my condo and dad's place - and we never did get to give the speech... before everything went down."

Deborah, now as awake as everyone else on the jet, winced at the pain lacing her best friend's words at that last statement; gleams of sympathy flashed through the eyes of Carter's female teammates as well... while guilt flared up within Helena. When Carter looked at her in curiosity upon sensing that emotion, the Secret Service Agent looked away, shoulders shaking; Carter inwardly noted the reaction, his inner profiler banging at the door.

_Something was wrong with Helena..._

Derek Morgan, on the other hand, decided to let actions speak for him; standing tall, he walked towards his unofficial youngest brother and pulled him into a hug, waterlogged clothing and all.

"Your dad was tough," Morgan murmured into Carter's ear, "He went out fighting... just like my old man."

"It's not the same, man; I was **right there**, and I'm a grown ass adult... I should've been able to save him," Carter snarled, "I'm his son, goddammit!"

"And your father was a Marine!" Morgan retorted, pulling back to look his youngest 'brother' in the eye, "He died doing his duty to his overall C.O., his country and - most importantly of all - his son; there is no better way for a man like that to go. He wouldn't blame you, Carter - so stop blaming yourself!"

As Carter straightened himself out once more, five people on that jet - Jason Gideon, Leon Kennedy, Jennifer Jareau and the Harper sisters - knew better than anyone, from cold and painful experiences of their own... it wouldn't be so easy to let go of that guilt. Not until the situation was resolved, and the enemy involved was defeated.

The young Special Agent cleared his throat as Agent Morgan let him go completely.

"Any other questions, guys?" Carter asked.

"If you're headed to China," Prentiss asked, "Is there any way we can help you? Logistics, information, anything?"

"Can we come with you?" Elle added, "Safety in numbers, right?"

"Absolutely not, Elle!" Carter shot Elle's question down flat, "The more infectees going into an outbreak, the greater the risk; Leon can vouch for that, he's been in more outbreaks than anyone I know. Besides, your family would kill me faster than the C-Virus if you went out there and got infected - and I couldn't take you guys in there anyway; you're my family, and you've got your kids to think of. If dad couldn't survive the C-Virus... how can I ask you to try? How can I take you into that shithole and expect you to survive if he couldn't? Simmons has to be stopped - but not at the price of losing your lives. You could probably have Garcia link up with Hunnigan for logistical support; anything the two of them can't find isn't worth finding... but you can't come with us. Hunnigan faked our deaths, remember... and even if she hadn't, in almost every sense we are already dead."

"First: You're not dead yet, Carter - you're standing right here. And second: you're not taking anyone," Rossi retorted, "We're volunteering."

"And the BAU has already received its one warning from Congress regarding rogue FBI elements; I've seen the files on the bullshit hearing that went down 'cause of that Cramer guy," Carter shot back, "I won't let you risk your careers - and a jail term - for us; the Division of Security Operations is probably taking enough heat as it is with its first founding member a suspect in this crap!"

"That would be me," Leon grunted before anyone could ask for specifics.

"We'll take that risk, Carter," Zoe replied, "It's worth it - because we're doing it for our friends. For you, the Harpers and Leon... for your dad, and the President."

"We'll split up," Ashley suggested, "Some of us will stay and continue to work BAU cases, some of us will go with you to China; whoever stays in Quantico can cover for those who leave, and Garcia can help us all from her lair."

"I told you before, Carter," JJ placed a hand on the young Agent's shoulder, causing him to look into her deep blue eyes out of habit... and wilt as he saw the fire in those same eyes, "If you and Helena are involved it doesn't matter where you go or what you're doing - we're coming with you. You might be right; maybe we can't **all** follow you, but at least some of us can stand by your side in that nightmare."

"As a team we've got Director Fickler's blessing," Gideon revealed, "To use our best judgment in this matter; this is you we're talking about, after all. You're the FBI's star Academy graduate of the last several years, and the closest Jack or I have to a grandson. You've set **records** as an Academy student alone; you're our MVP," the Section Chief added, to Carter's visible shock, "so we are taking every precaution. Since they're friends of yours and former teammates of ours, Agents Hawkes and Seaver have been temporarily reassigned to the BAU for the duration, and for my part, as BAU Section Chief I'm not about to let one of the most promising rookie profilers my team has go on a suicide run with minimal backup - even if that backup is a promising Secret Service Agent and one of the rare Raccoon City Survivors."

"If Jack Fickler's backing you up on this," Leon admitted wryly, having met the FBI Director on multiple occasions over the years, "Who are we to say no to any help from him or you?"

Carter sighed in aggravation... but after sharp looks from Leon and JJ, wilted under his older teammates' assault, sagging into the nearest empty chair.

"Okay, fine," the young survivalist growled, "You guys win - but only to a point. You're not **all** coming with; I stand by what I said before, it's too big of a risk to take everyone into the hot zone."

"In that," Leon agreed, "Carter's argument is sound - risking a major increase in the number of infectees is suicidal, especially if it's you."

"What's the plan, then?" Agent Hotchner asked, to Carter's surprise.

"Sir?" Carter gaped.

"You and Agent Kennedy are the survival experts here, Carter," Gideon conceded, "You're the experts - you set the rules."

"In that case," Leon interjected, "We'll need the strongest backup available in the smallest group possible. One person off of your team would be ideal; two at the most, but whoever's coming with us must have the best balance of combat experience, shooting skill and physical and mental ability. Any ideas, Carter? These are your teammates; you know their skills the best."

"Accounting for those restrictions," Carter mused, "Emily, JJ and Derek are the all-around muscle here; prime physical and mental condition, deadly shots and kickass physical combat skill; granted, none of the others are slouches either - Reid especially could run circles around any of us in the brains department - but those three are at their all-around prime. Emily, however, has skills that are more useful to the BAU than us right now, and Derek's got classes to teach; nobody teaches self-defense like Derek Morgan, so..." Carter trailed off as he did some hasty mental math, at the same time recalling his teammates' individual strengths, "Ashley, you want to help out?"

"Whatever it takes to back you up, Carter," Agent Seaver replied, "I'm prepared to do. So is Zoe - we talked about it while coming to get you."

"We're all prepared, Carter - even our kids know you're going to fight the bad guys... and win," Hotch added, "But one way or another, we're all helping you in this."

"I know, boss - but China's gonna be hell on Earth. It'll only just tie with the tsunami in Japan for nightmare fuel, and it'll put Tall Oaks, Raccoon City... every disaster in the last forty years bar Chernobyl and its nuclear ilk to absolute shame. The best way a lot of you can help is by staying in Quantico and doing what you do best; that includes you and Zoe, Ashley - besides, it's easier to cover one absence than twelve." Carter replied, "So here's the deal. We'll make this a team of four in all; the three of us... and JJ."

The former media liaison looked at Carter in surprise.

"You've been my friend, a good friend, since before I even knew about the BAU," the young adult replied softly, but clearly - clearly enough that the whole team could hear him, "And you've been friends with Helena since before that. The BAU can't all come with, so I want you with us - not just for old times' sake, not just because I've missed you every bit as much as the Harpers, not just because we're gonna need a moral compass out there, but because I've seen your strength of mind and body; strength we'll need like never before... so you're with us to gear up after we get Deborah into Cryo."

JJ nodded, understanding Carter's strategy; she had the skills required for the mission (strong hand-to-hand combat training, deadly gun skills, brains, muscle and agility to spare) and her skills wouldn't be missed too much by the team.

"Just like old times, Carter." she smiled, getting a chuckle from the younger Agent.

"The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance - BSAA for short - is already in China in force as well; we'll get additional backup from their squadrons, including one of their original founding members if my Intel's right." Carter continued.

"But how will we get to Lanshiang?" JJ asked, "Director Fickler didn't grant permission to reroute the jet to China."

"No surprise there," Carter chuckled, "There's no way to know if faking our deaths fooled Simmons completely - so either way, we'd probably have to crash this thing in the middle of the province just to get involved... and Gulfstreams are damn expensive, ya know. Best to contact Hunnigan when we're ready, see about finding another way - and hope that Simmons doesn't notice us on his ass until it's too late."

"We'll get Deborah to safety after we get to Quantico; JJ, if you really want to help us then take the afternoon to get your affairs in order... because to hopefully maintain the element of surprise, we'll likely have to temporarily fake your death too." Leon interjected, "Once Deborah's safe the four of us can gear up, contact Hunnigan, and head out on a flight supplied by the DSO."

"On that front, Garcia and I can cover you on any expenses," Rossi offered, "She can get you on the quickest flight available, timed perfectly to account for when you're ready to go; I'll foot the bill - if one exists."

"Rossi..." Carter gaped, "Thank you. Both of you."

"Just stop this monster and come home," Garcia replied, "For all of us."

"But won't you get in trouble for helping 'escaped fugitives'?" Helena asked.

"Jack and I are more than capable of holding off any heat that comes down on the BAU over this." Gideon replied, "And we'll cover JJ's absence too."

"Don't worry about us, Agent Harper; the BAU has handled politics before," Agent Hotchner added, a wry grin ghosting over his face, "Anyone who fights Agent Gideon on that front is in for hell - but Gideon and the Director?"

"They'd be better off committing suicide, Hotch," Carter chuckled, "It'd be more humane. Ask Jim Wells - he went up against Gideon, Fickler and Hotch all at once... lost horribly, so the story goes."

"Point taken," Helena smirked as the BAU shared a collective chuckle; ex-Attorney General Jim Wells of La Plata County, Colorado, had gotten into a pissing match with the BAU before Carter joined the team. Wells had hoped to run for Governor of Colorado, but in going against the BAU during a hostage situation he lost... **badly**, and reportedly was still needing defense attorneys regarding his unscrupulous, questionable political and personal methods. Out of the corner of her eye, Helena saw a confident smirk on Jason Gideon's face and threw a grin the older man's way, receiving a smile in return.

"Rebecca going to be able to help with watching your kids, Doc?" Carter asked Spencer as the laughter died down, "I know you'll be busy with JJ helping us."

"Between Rebecca, Haley, and those of us remaining at the BAU," Reid smiled, "We'll be okay. They might not like the short notice, but better them watching the kids than a stranger if a case comes up."

"Your friend in Field Operations Support, Ingrid Hunnigan, contacted us as we came to get you," Elle interjected towards Leon and Helena, "She's sending fresh clothing for you both via air-drop; it should be at Quantico by morning. She thought it best to send it to Carter's address, given the circumstances."

"Hunnigan contacted you guys?" Leon asked in surprise.

"Sweet - we might have a chance after all," Carter grinned, "Garcia, when you get back to your lair call her back and coordinate with her. Between the both of you a way to China should be covered, and once we arrive you'll be able to give us all the intelligence support we need."

"That sounds great," Leon smiled faintly as the flamboyant tech goddess nodded, "But what'll we do for sleeping arrangements tonight, once everything's settled?"

"I'm staying with Carter," Helena replied in a tone that dared anyone to challenge her decision. No one said a word in response, though Deborah did grip Helena's hand in silent support.

"Leon, you're welcome to take a room at the mansion - there's at least three spare guest rooms to choose from," Rossi offered, "Or you can room with one of the others."

"Actually," Carter chuckled, "I've got a few extra air mattresses set up already at the apartment; was going to invite some friends to crash after the Tall Oaks mess, but... anyway, Ashley, Zoe, Leon, Helena; if you're willing, we can make it a sleepover of sorts. I'd offer the rest of you the same, particularly JJ - because it's been **years** since she and I hung out for more than a day at a time outside of work," he added wryly upon noticing the confused expressions on the group's faces, "But my condo's not big enough for an 18-person sleepover plus kids... and I'm sure JJ and the rest of you have better sleeping arrangements anyway."

Once again, chuckles came from most of the Agents onboard. Especially since Carter was right; they did have better sleeping arrangements. Deborah and Helena both grinned at Carter, who grinned back in return.

"Listen," the young survivalist explained as his grin faded, "Except for Garcia - who we all know belongs in her Batcave for situations like this - I would love nothing more than to be 100% wrong about the risk of taking you guys to Lanshiang. I would love nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and bring every last one of you with us; I know you can all hold up under a great deal of pressure because I've seen the evidence time and again, from eight years ago until mere hours ago. But you're too important to completely risk on this... the BAU is too important."

"Then why do you have to go at all?" Zoe asked softly, "You're important too, Carter; I thought you knew that by now."

"Dammit, Myers," Ashley added, heat lacing her voice, "You set records as a Cadet. You inspired us all, **lead our Academy class** to becoming the best we could be all-around when there were people who wanted to quit after **day one** - why are you going on a suicide run that, on the surface, flies in the face of everything we've been training together for!?"

"It's because of us," Deborah replied from beside Helena, "My sister and I."

Helena, taking over from Deborah as the latter sipped from Carter's canteen, launched into a basic summary of the past twelve years; how she, Deborah, and their mother - a tomboy like them - moved to East Allegheny, and then years later moved states **again **because they couldn't comprehend how their best friends (JJ and her family) could push them away in the wake of the suicide of JJ's older sister. How the two young girls had, after moving to Indiana, met and befriended a stone-cold, fiercely disciplined Carter Myers and gained a father figure in Frank Myers... how that friendship between the trio and their parents helped both families as it rapidly grew and evolved over the 18-month period they'd lived in the same city; the Harper family's reconnection with (and forgiveness of) JJ and her family when Wes Johnson, Carter's cousin, called the young survivalist to East Allegheny six months into that time period, in order to help prevent JJ herself from burning out; each and every adventure the Harper and Myers families had over the twelve-month time period afterwards... until Helena and Deborah's mother had been forcibly transferred to another location by the company she worked for, forcing the two families to part ways.

Interjecting here and there with bits and pieces of their own history, Carter and JJ came to epiphanies; Carter came to realize just how important the Harper sisters (and to a lesser extent, JJ herself) were to him; how important they and the BAU considered Carter in return, and the great lengths they'd go to for one another. Lengths to which the Harpers and Carter had already gone for each other during the Tall Oaks disaster... the same lengths to which JJ was going for Carter now, by unhesitatingly leaving her BAU family behind for a brief time to back he and Helena in battle.

JJ herself realized that which her actions had shown all along; just as Helena and Deborah were younger sisters to her, Carter was her brother... not bound to her by blood, but by friendship, bravery and love - just like the Harpers. The Media Liaison-turned profiler promised herself that she would not let her family down... there was too much at risk. Deborah, the Quad-Core's little sister, was infected with a new virus courtesy of the National Security Advisor; a fact that made JJ's teeth clench with rage... but thanks to Carter, there was an opportunity to avenge that - even stop it cold.

"So you guys are close like siblings and fiercely protective of each other - we get it, believe me. What is this China trip, then; a mission of revenge?" Morgan asked, "You're gonna kill the guy who had his goons infected your girlfriend and extort your sister?"

"That's not how we do things, Carter," Hotch added sharply.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not entirely on a mission of revenge, Hotch," Carter replied with equal heat, "I'm on a mission to bring back the Bureau's good name, and help stop Simmons from using the C-Virus anywhere besides where it's already hit. If that means gunning him down, so mote it be; we've hit the point multiple times where we've had to shoot an unsub, as I recall. Remember, boss, Simmons didn't just frame Leon and Helena; he framed me too - and any evidence it was him who did all this was torched in Tall Oaks. China's the only way we can find evidence to clear our names... though I won't deny wanting to gut that bastard like a bass for causing the ruin he has."

"By framing you," Gideon mused, "He's casting a light of suspicion on the entire Bureau, especially if this news gets out to the public; in their eyes, if a treasured soldier's son, a disciplined fighter and survivalist turned star FBI Agent can commit an act of bioterrorism, then no one in the Bureau can be trusted. Every division in the FBI will be regarded with more suspicion than we already are... everyone will be affected."

"Affected be damned," Rossi added, his voice laced with shock, "We'll all be out of a job. The Bureau will be destroyed slowly and painfully if this gets out without you three clearing your names."

"And the same logic applies to the Secret Service and the DSO," Leon added darkly, "Even the CIA to a lesser extent."

"I was a CIA Agent once... one of seven considered for recruitment into the Department of Security Operations," Helena revealed with a sigh, "Until I fucked up. My superiors transferred me to the Service as a result, in an effort to set me up to fail... from a certain point of view, it could be said that the transfer was the start of all this. If someone with authority subscribes to that point of view, Simmons' framing of the three of us could result in the eventual collapse of every single major law enforcement agency in the U.S. - because no one will trust us."

Deborah looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"You mean that...?"

"The Family could destroy this world anyway - which according to their files is counter to their actual goals; they just want to keep the U.S. stable at the top of the food chain." Carter grimaced, "Guess they didn't realize terrorism **is** a destabilizing agent."

"Let me guess," JJ deadpanned, able to read Carter more than adequately after twelve years of friendship, "They do their 'job' by any means necessary including the illegal, right? In order to keep their riches and resources?"

"Exactly, JJ. According to the twelve flash drives that I've picked up on our journey so far, they're a real piece of work in regards to getting that done. Stupid," the young agent added, "in that they even left this info unattended in the goddamn apocalypse for anyone to find, but still a piece of work. I don't know how, but the information on these drives..."

"What is it, Carter?" Hotch asked, noticing his newest teammate/friend's confused and distressed expression.

"Garcia," Carter asked the tech analyst, "You're the tech goddess here; is there any way for information on a flash drive to update itself?"

"Self-updating...?! None that I've ever heard of," Garcia replied in shock.

"Well, somebody found a way," Carter replied sardonically, "Someone **very** tech-savvy. That or there's so much information on these drives even the Bureau's technology can't process it fast enough - and personally, I'm hoping for the latter, because the former would be kind of a scary thought. Information on flash drives that could be updated from an external source besides where it's connected, **while **it's connected? A good hacker lacking Garcia's ethics could use that to send anything to any device that drive came in contact with... I'll have to replace my iPad, just to be safe."

"What's on the drives, Carter?" Elle asked.

"Information galore, Elle," Carter smiled faintly, "Nothing to clear our names, but plenty to prove The Family's existence, Simmons' leadership of that group, their methods, the reasons for those methods, and so much more... and even their efforts to infect Deborah. Gonna have to keep these drives safe, though; even if it won't clear the three of us, this is critical information that will come in handy later on."

"I'll hang onto the drives after you leave; toss them in my lair under lock and key," Garcia volunteered, "Maybe I can sort the information out for you while we all work."

"Anyone who can break into Baby Girl's lair..." Morgan added wryly, "We'll have a lot more to worry about than some ancient fraternity's data if someone successfully beats Garcia's security."

"Dude, if Garcia's lair is broken into we're all fucked!" Carter lamented dramatically, "There's God-knows-what in there that enemies could use."

Garcia blushed; the rest had a good laugh.

"Anyway, if you could hang onto these, PG," Carter disconnected the flash drive from his iPad and set all twelve of the matching drives on key rings, which he hooked onto a spare carabiner, "We'd all greatly appreciate it."

"I'll keep them safe - you have my word," Garcia promised, gripping the drive collection in one hand before sealing it in a section of her purse.

"Thank you," Helena nodded with a smile.

"How long until we land?" Leon asked Hotch.

"We've got a couple hours left, Leon." Hotch replied.

Carter sighed, a dark expression clouding his face as he remembered what'd be happening upon their landing. The others then remembered as well... Deborah would be taken to the C.C. and put on ice, to halt the virus in her system until a cure was found. As that realization took root, Carter - apparently moving on autopilot - walked towards Deborah, took her hand, and guided her to the couch at the back of the plane; Helena followed, and neither Leon nor JJ stopped her. As Reid prepared to object - the couch being his and JJ's traditional sleeping site since they began dating with the team's knowledge - JJ shot him a sharp look before turning to Morgan.

"You think we'll find a cure out there for the C-Virus?" JJ asked softly.

"We've got to," Morgan rumbled, "I don't know if Carter will survive otherwise... he and Deborah are like you and Pretty Boy; in love to such a ridiculously sweet degree it almost gives ya cavities. That love gives him great strength just like it does for the rest of us couples, but right now it's his greatest weakness."

Morgan winced as JJ elbowed him in the gut none-too-gently.

"It's sweet, Morgan," JJ retorted softly, "He fought tooth and nail for **twelve years** to get the chance to see her and Helena again, to back them up in battles that they all trained long and hard to fight; while he was still training, the day I turned 17 he and his cousin Wes - two of the only true friends I had back then - came to my place, dragged me away from my schoolwork and kept me from working myself to death over my sister's suicide; all the memories of that day came back to haunt me at once... the anniversary of my sister's suicide was **hell**, but Wes and Carter both made that day special just the same," the Pennsylvania Petite revealed, "and even though the Harper sisters didn't join the fun that Carter helped create for me, both of them - the only sisters I've got left besides in-laws - have fought just as long and just as hard to get back together with him. Now Deborah's fighting to stay alive... to beat the C-Virus and be with both the people she loves."

"Yeah, but the C-Virus is gonna split Deborah apart from Helena and Carter again. If it's temporary, that's fine; it'll be something for us all to look forward to. But if it's permanent..." Morgan shot back, "A person can only handle so much, JJ; even Carter."

"Maybe, but whatever happens he'll be okay; he's got us, after all. Leon, Helena and I will be with him every step of the way in China as the cure is found and Simmons is stopped - and I'm certain the rest of us will be there for life after that," JJ replied confidently, "I've got faith in him given that fact. Don't you?"

Given his history - especially regarding faith - Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan had no answer to that question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carter and the Harpers were having a quiet private conversation of their own... or trying to, at least. They were on a jet with eleven other Agents, after all, most of them trained in profiling.

"I could be on ice for awhile, you know," Deborah murmured.

"Don't you say that!" Carter hissed sharply, "We'll find a cure for you, Deborah... a way to beat this thing for good."

"But if you don't..." Deborah gulped, taking another swig of water from Carter's canteen, "I don't want you two to hold onto me forever if a cure isn't found. Find someone to love; live your lives, keep fighting the bad guys, keep being all you can... please, do it for me."

The two Agents shared a teary-eyed look... and as a familiar surge pooled in their bellies, they joined hands and nodded.

"This goes entirely too far against our better judgement, Deb... you know that, right?" Carter asked, his voice husky with unshed tears.

At Deborah's nod, Helena continued, her own voice tense with pain.

"We both want you to live, Deborah... live with us, live the life we were all denied twelve years ago. But if you're right and you're on ice forever... then we'll do it. We'll keep on living, for you."

An equally teary-eyed Deborah broke down, and crushed the two people she loved the most in a three-way hug.

"I love you both... so much!" Deborah sobbed.

"As we love you, Deborah..." Carter gasped through his own tears.

"We might live our lives, but we won't give up on you - do you hear me?" Helena growled as tears fell from her own eyes, "We'll find a cure; whatever it takes!"

"But...!"

"No!" Helena glared at her sister, "Giving up on you is not something we're ever going to do! Not us, and definitely not Carter's team!"

"...Thank you..." Deborah smiled through her tears.

"I promise you, Deborah," Helena added, "No more tears... not from me."

"Or me," Carter nodded as he wiped Deborah's tears away, "Not until Simmons is gone - not until we've avenged this... not until you're cured, and we have our lives back."

With that, the trio's not-quite-private conversation was over... and as JJ and Reid moved to sit with them, the bonds between the BAU and the DSO solidified that much more. Spencer Reid's own brown eyes met the fluctuating hazel/brown orbs of the Harper sisters as he exchanged nods with them both... and then the Harper sisters felt more eyes on them, and turned towards Derek Morgan, who had moved to stand beside them.

"The team might not be going with you in full, Helena," Derek rumbled, "But JJ is, and so is Carter. Through them, if you remember nothing else, remember this; you're one of us now... you're part of the BAU family, every bit as much as Seaver and Hawkes. I know JJ; I trained her in hand-to-hand myself - she'll be doing everything in her power to back you up in China... and Deborah, whether you're on ice or not after tomorrow we'll all do the same for you and Helena. When this is all over, all either one of you have to do is say the word... and at least one of us will drop everything and come help you in whatever challenge lies ahead. If you're **really** lucky, we'll all help out."

"Thanks, Agent Morgan," Helena smiled faintly.

"Derek," the explosives expert retorted gently, "My name's Derek. Hell, given that my first name's the same as your enemy's right now, at least drop the Agent bit and call me Morgan; there's no need for formalities between friends when we're not in the field. That goes for everyone you've met here today... both of you."

Carter grinned faintly.

"Just don't call Hotch or Gideon by their first names too much," the young agent chuckled, "You might get glared at."

"Private men?" Deborah asked, amusement lacing her voice.

"Intensely," Morgan rumbled. Carter smirked.

"So was I... and so was dad. These two," the young survivalist jerked a thumb at the Harper sisters, "They fixed that **fast.**"

Placing a firm hand on Deborah's shoulder, Carter smiled at his quasi-girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek before leaving her in Helena's capable hands and going to talk with JJ as Morgan talked with the Harper sisters.

With that, the BAU had officially joined the fight against bioterrorism... and as Carter and Leon briefed JJ and the BAU on what was needed in order to survive in an outbreak, allowing JJ to plan out what gear she would need to aid her closest friends, the senior Agents of the group - Hotch, Rossi, Gideon, and Leon - looked at their newest teammate with pride.

As much as JJ, Seaver and Hawkes were becoming excellent profilers and Agents, and the BAU's newest friends were an amazing team, Carter was becoming an equally great leader. It bode well for the future... if they all survived what was to come.

* * *

_(Two hours later, BAU Headquarters, Quantico)_

"I'd hoped using this would never be necessary." Gideon grimaced.

"Unfortunately," FBI Director Jack Fickler murmured, "the Cryo Chamber is all too necessary... thanks to Umbrella."

The Director inserted a key card into a slot beneath the floor selection keypad. Inserting that card revealed a scan-pad, onto which the older bald Agent placed his hand. Once his palm print and fingerprints were confirmed, the Director pushed a button; the first elevator, containing Leon, Carter, the Harper sisters, JJ, Gideon, and Director Fickler, went down... and stopped at a hidden floor.

"Jason, Carter, Leon, Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan, Helena, and Deborah," Director Fickler spoke, his voice all business, "What you're about to see is classified tier-one. Outside of your respective teams and each other, no one may know about this place. Understood?"

"Understood," Deborah nodded firmly. Recent events being what they were, she fully intended to join the FBI - specifically, the BAU - one day once her situation was resolved; the younger Harper sister knew that doing so meant keeping secrets... and was grateful that the only friends she had left would be able to hear those secrets.

"We'll keep the secret, sir," Helena nodded.

"No unnecessary personnel will know," Leon confirmed.

Gideon and JJ nodded to the Director, which was good enough for him - but Carter did one better.

Extending his unused hand to Director Fickler (the other arm being used to support Deborah, who had begun to feel fatigued), Carter looked his superior in the eye and made a vow.

"On my honor as an FBI Agent... this secret will not be divulged beyond need-to-know, sir. Not by my friends, and especially not by me."

A stiff smile crossed Jack Fickler's face for the first time in months, as he shook Carter's hand.

"Thank you, Agent Myers."

"Carter..." Deborah gulped, drinking the last of the canteen before handing it back to her beloved, "Helena..."

"We're here, Deborah," Helena murmured as Director Fickler opened the doors, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," Deborah retorted, her voice laced with calm, sensual confidence, "I just want you two to know something... I know you're blaming yourselves for what happened to me - don't! Blame the one who infected me - hell, blame the one who **made** the C-Virus, but don't blame yourselves; I certainly don't blame you! You didn't do this!"

"But I assisted in the-" Helena started.

"No, Helena!" Deborah retorted firmly, "Simmons, his goons... they used me as bait to get you to do what they wanted; that's extortion, not assistance! And you," Deborah looked Carter in the eye, "In all the years I've known you, you've been a hero... **my **hero. You've fought side by side with your dad all your life for truth, justice and the American way; you fought to save our closest friend from burnout, fought harder than anyone I've ever known so that the four of us could all meet again - don't stop fighting now! This isn't over; a cure's out there! Believe that, Carter Myers, and we will meet again."

Deborah turned so she stood front of Carter, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I don't care how long it takes... I **will** see you again."

Throwing caution to the wind, she kissed him on the lips... the first true kiss that the two had ever shared. Absent the fact Deborah's body pressed flush against Carter's during the kiss, revealing to him that his childhood crush was **all** woman after twelve years apart, there was no visible passion; but unknown to the other Agents (who looked away as Deborah and Carter pressed against one another), that kiss would still change Carter's life forever.

Unknown to anyone, naturally-formed antibodies in Deborah's DNA - similar to those in others who'd survived infection during viral outbreaks - had been created all that time through a combination of two factors: the herb-boosted water that Deborah had been drinking... and the younger Harper's astonishing natural resistance to the C-Virus. Those antibodies were a part of her genetic structure by the time she kissed Carter, and also a part of every cell her body created... so as the kiss grew more intense, and Deborah's tongue poked into Carter's mouth to dance with his own, shards of her DNA transferred between her body and Carter's... the both of them wishing that their kiss could last forever; that they could stay in that moment.

As Deborah slowly pulled away from Carter - who was stunned at what his childhood love had just done - she hugged Helena, JJ, and even Leon, kissing each of them on the cheek - and subsequently transferring the antibodies to them as well, albeit in a **much** lesser volume. Over the next day, the antibodies would grow and evolve, equalizing in volume between the four Agents as they merged with each of their individual genetic structures, granting them an increase in strength and stamina - as well as a similar degree of resistance to the C-Virus as Deborah already possessed. Little did any of them know that that strength and resistance would improve exponentially over time as they kept up their skills... and in the process, that power would save the group going to China.

It wouldn't make a viable vaccine - not on its own. However, it would help them survive... and even help save the world.

"Take care of each other... all of you," Deborah ordered the four Agents that made up the China group, "And Agent Gideon, Director Fickler, take care of yourselves and the team... Carter's going to need you guys."

JJ, Fickler and Gideon nodded.

"Helena, Carter..." Deborah continued, "Remember, I don't blame you - so stop blaming yourselves. Get yourselves out there, finish Simmons, clear your names and get home in one piece, ok?"

Carter nodded, "We'll keep the core safe, Deborah... you just rest well. We'll be back soon."

As Deborah sat on a stretcher and was sedated by a medic, she held Carter's hand... and as the rest of the BAU came into the waiting room, they saw JJ sink into a plush chair nearby, her eyes haunted and dark... and a stoic group of Agents following Deborah, the Director and the medic into another room.

"Carter!" Ashley and Zoe cried, moving to run after their friend as Reid rushed to comfort JJ; the two youngest female Agents in the group ended up being stopped by Morgan and Prentiss as Unit Chief Hotchner followed in Gideon's wake; protocol demanded that the heads of any team needing to use the Cryo Chamber not only escort the affected person(s) down, but also stay with them as the cryo process began.

"Hey, stop - stop!" Morgan ordered as the two younger women struggled fiercely against the more senior Agents.

"You two can't go in there!" Prentiss added, grimacing as Zoe stepped **hard** on her foot.

"But he needs us!" Ashley retorted.

"What he needs," Morgan replied, "is time to say his goodbyes - there's no way to know if a cure will be found for Deborah!"

"But-"

"Imagine if it were you," Prentiss added, "Bad enough Carter's got to put the woman he loves on ice - but to have his newest friends **and **his bosses there as he does it..."

"He'll be crushed," Zoe gasped, "and he'll try to hide it. He wouldn't want his bosses around to see him break down, even over this - who would?"

"But we're not just his coworkers; we're his friends, his family - he said so himself!" Ashley objected, "None of us would abandon him because of a few tears!"

"He's had friends and family bail on him because of less, Ashley," Morgan grimaced, "His own mother tried to brainwash her beliefs into him and his father for over a decade regardless of their wishes; Helena and Deborah were pulled away from him because of a job their mother had at the time, and the Pennsylvania Petite right there? The one and only time she ever laid a finger on Carter before FBI sparring matches was when they were kids, because he and his cousin Wes tried ridiculously hard to keep her from burnout - and these are his three closest friends we're talking about, closer than any of the rest of us... except maybe you two. The fact that the three of you went separate ways after the Academy probably made it worse; in his mind, if close friends can hurt and abandon him..."

"Then anyone could," Zoe realized, ceasing her struggles instantly as her eyes filled with tears; the thought of her good friend being hurt like that almost made her break down completely, "Oh my god... Carter..."

"We have to help him," Ashley added softly, her voice husky with pain, "Zoe, he has to know we're not gonna bail - we've got to make him see he's wrong; that we're not going anywhere!"

"We will," Zoe nodded, shame transforming into confidence, "We've got to."

And as Leon, Helena and Carter came out of the C.C. proper, each of them was hugged by an FBI Agent; JJ hugged Carter after noticing he'd come back, Ashley and Helena (who had connected surprisingly well for a first meeting) exchanged bear hugs as well, and a tearful Zoe - who Leon imagined could've passed for Claire's sister or daughter - hugged the former RPD officer.

As promises were made by the others to watch over Carter, JJ simply held onto her unofficial little brother as he fought to regain control.

* * *

_(Earlier, inside the C.C.)_

"I'll miss you, Debbie..." Carter murmured, looking at the sole active cryo-pod in the massive underground room as he fought back the urge to place his hand on it, "Rest well... I love you."

"We'll get you home in no time at all, Deborah... Carter and I will see you again, with a cure - and without Simmons haunting us." Helena added softly, taking Carter's shaky right hand in her left; knowing that he'd lose his inner battle if she didn't.

"Rest easy, my friend," Leon finished, "We'll be back soon - **with** your ticket out of here."

As the three remaining (uninfected) Tall Oaks survivors exited the room, Hotch stepped towards the cryo unit... and with Jason Gideon as his sole witness, gave his own speech.

"I don't know if you could hear them... hell, let's be honest - I don't even know if you can hear me," Hotch sighed, "But I hope you're not on ice too long, Deborah... Carter's a good man; the best Agent to join the Bureau in years. No Agent on my team since JJ has analyzed and written up cases so well, or done so much for our team. He's helped us all in large and small ways; he's made a difference, made us happy again... and **you** make **him** happy, Deborah Harper. I hope when this is over, you're out of this icebox and making him happy again - and that your wish to join the team becomes reality."

"When you're ready, Miss Harper, and your training is complete," Gideon added softly, "There will be a desk at the BAU, on Hotch's team, with your name on it... you have my word, Jack, Rossi, Hotch and I will make it happen."

The two senior Agents shared a glance... hoping that their faith and the faith of Deborah's friends would come through once again, and that the young woman who had indirectly touched the lives of the entire BAU team for such a brief time would be free of her icy sleep.

After all, for all the good nature and good humor he possessed, Carter had smiled far too little in the months before the Tall Oaks incident, just as Hotch had smiled far too little until the team's individual arch-enemies were all defeated. It took Emily Prentiss the full eight years she'd worked with Hotch, dated, and then married him to pull the more carefree, good-natured and good-humored individual loose around the team.

It was obvious to both profilers - hell, to the whole team! - that the Harper sisters both shared a strong bond with Carter; stronger than anyone currently on the BAU team bar JJ, at least... but with Deborah on ice, and Helena focused almost exclusively on the battle to come, how long would it take for either one of them to make Carter smile again?

As they exited the room - which went dark except for a single glowing cryo chamber upon their departure - Gideon, Hotch, and the BAU team as a whole, prayed it wouldn't be too long. The young man who had come into their lives eight years before, and returned six-and-a-half years after that, had made too much of an impact too quickly to fall to burnout.

* * *

Upon exiting the room, though, Hotch and Gideon saw JJ - the only one of the Quad-Core who hadn't gone into the Cryo Chamber proper - holding the young survivalist tightly.

The team could only watch, as the strongest young man they'd seen in a long time, losing the fight to hold onto that strength, mourned for all of his losses. After gaining his trust all over again, the BAU team had learned that for over twenty years Carter had forced himself to be strong, fierce, smart, and controlled; the best he could be in order to survive. At the same time, he'd developed a wicked sense of humor and a strong loyalty to every half-decent boss he'd ever worked with. Those qualities had gotten the attention of Director Fickler; the connections to the BAU, combined with Carter's own merits and skills, got him onto the team years earlier than even the most seasoned of FBI Agents, and the team's bond with Carter, forged years prior, put the young man in their family almost from the beginning... that bond and the resulting environment had made the young Agent better than ever before, and helped him perform almost superhuman feats in his time with the BAU.

However, now the team and Director Fickler had received a sharp reminder. For all of Carter's excellent qualities, for all the experience and knowledge he possessed at his age... like them, he was only human. And in any human, the pain of loss could only be bottled so long before it seeped through the cracks and broke free. Losing seventy thousand souls to a bioterrorism attack, finding his childhood beloved, and then surviving the attack with her and their friends before having to lose her **again** (however temporary the latter loss might have been) had clearly momentarily fractured whatever control he had left over his emotions.

"JJ..." Carter gasped, "Don't go... n-not again...! Please, I've already lost Deborah - I can't...!"

"I'm here, Carter... Helena and I, we're both here," JJ replied with a mix of soothing calm and fierce determination as her friend cried, "So is Spence. So are Ashley, and Zoe, and the entire damn team including Leon... none of us are going anywhere."

"You've got eleven friends on this team, Carter, for as long as you want us around - counting Leon, Helena and the Red Cells, you've got even more," Zoe murmured into her friend's ear, "We both know that those two and the BAU will back you for life. Some of them might not be here in body right now, but their spirits are always, **always** with you."

"I promised you I wouldn't leave again," Helena added, her hand caressing Carter's back as she softly spoke into his other ear, "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I broke that promise, would I? You're stuck with me for life, Carter Myers... I'm not leaving again. Not without you; I... if I have anything in common with Deborah at all, it's that I love you too much."

"Helena..." Carter gulped, before he flew from JJ's arms into Helena's... and while whatever he told her was said too low for anyone else to catch, Helena's teary-eyed expression of surprise spoke volumes.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room by then; at that point, as she and Reid held each other, shedding their own tears as they mourned for their friends, a seed of thought entered JJ's mind.

As much as Carter loved Deborah, what the hell were his feelings for Helena? Given his actions, they had to be strong - but was it platonic love... or romantic?

Unfortunately, the only one who could answer that was Carter himself... and that same young man, who had survived struggles and pain unimaginable, had started sobbing into Helena's shirt. Helena, meanwhile, was silently shedding tears herself... wishing she'd been stronger, more able to stop herself and Deborah from being held hostage and manipulated by Simmons.

"We've got to finish this," Leon rumbled, "Do any of you know where Carter's place is?"

"Hotch and I'll take you there," Prentiss replied, "Morgan, Seaver, Hawkes - you with us?"

"Is it really going to take seven people to get into his condo?" Helena asked hesitantly, wiping her tears as the Agents in question nodded.

_'I've already wrecked Carter's life with what I've done... now I'm going to compromise his Fortress of Solitude?'_ Helena grimaced, recalling what her childhood friend had dubbed his home, including the retort that he _"damn well [knew] the name's taken; it still sounds cool!"_

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on him en route there, Helena, whether he wants it or not; Zoe, Ashley and the both of you are headed there anyway, Hotch and I have to check on our condo," Prentiss replied softly, noticing the distress her suggestion had caused the younger brunette, "And you and Leon need to rest up; you look like hell."

"For my part, the last time I didn't see a teammate home safely..." Hotch grimaced, throwing a sidelong glance in Elle's direction for an instant, "It almost didn't end well. I won't make that mistake again - Agent Myers is a part of this team, and no matter what this team will be kept safe."

"Carter's my brother." Morgan added. That alone explained it all.

With that, Helena nodded as Carter clenched his jaw, slowly blinking the tears away as he got a measure of control back - though it was an unspoken truth within the group that the guilt in Helena's eyes was visible to all, and it'd be up to the exhausted profiler at her side to get to the truth of that matter.

* * *

As the group headed back to the elevator, Helena, Leon and most of the BAU stood with their one common ally - FBI Special Agent Carter Franklin Myers - and mourned his loss, **their **loss, together. Several members of Carter's team/family volunteered to escort him and Helena out in the first elevator ride back up - but in the end, JJ, Reid, Morgan, Leon, Prentiss, Seaver, Hawkes and Hotch walked in an eerie synchronization with the younger duo, the FBI Agents serving as the body of a large square.

JJ and Morgan stood at the front, with Reid between them, Seaver and Hawkes at the sides, and the Hotchner couple at the back. At the core of that square, Helena stood side-by-side with Carter, Leon slightly behind them; the last barriers between Carter and the enemy. Carter's left side was empty.

That gap in the impromptu assembly was meant to represent the group's (currently) lost friend, sister, and beloved, Deborah Harper. Even as the group stopped in front of the elevators to disperse, Carter stood tall; bottling the pain until he could grieve in private, as he'd done multiple times before. Nodding towards the elevator, he let the others go first; each and every teammate gave him a hug, condolences, or a pat on the shoulder; Fickler (in an uncharacteristic show of emotion from the usually stoic man) pulled Carter into a strong hug, and afterwards Hotch and Gideon tousled the short pile of hair on Carter's head, almost as if he really was a son to either man...

...but JJ, Morgan and Helena stayed - after all but pushing Leon, Seaver and Hawkes into the second elevator car with Fickler, Hotch and Prentiss.

"Carter?" JJ asked, seeing the excessive tension in her old friend's body language.

"...Morgan, you were right." Carter ground out through a clenched jaw.

"About what?" the bomb expert asked.

"Why I'm going to China," Carter sighed, "Leon and Helena could easily finish this themselves... but I've never done sitting on my ass."

"You like keeping busy," Morgan nodded, "I understand that."

"It's more than that, though," Carter added, tension rolling off his body in waves, "This crap that Simmons has pulled, it's affected someone I love. It's killed my dad, the President, and over **seventy thousand people**, and put my girlfriend on ice... for every last one of those souls I can't let that go unanswered. I have to finish this... we all do. Deborah, dad, the President... they must be avenged."

"Then we go together," JJ nodded, placing a hand on Carter's vest-covered shoulder, "Leon, Helena, you and me... all four of us."

Carter hesitated, torn in two by the warring thought processes in his mind and in his heart - processes he hadn't let run during the strategy session on the jet. On the one hand, he wanted JJ with him in the coming challenge every bit as much as he had wanted Helena and Deborah back in his life - but on the other hand...

"JJ... you know I respect you and your skills almost as much as Reid does," Carter gulped, looking his old friend in the eye, "But even with that... dad was the best soldier and survivor I've ever known, and he still died to this nightmare. How can I ask you to risk your life in an environment even he couldn't survive? Helena, Leon and I have nothing to lose anymore - but you've got Reid... the team... and Chloe, Josh and Henry... how can I even consider splitting you from them over a quest for revenge? How can I even think of letting you join in this fool's crusade?"

Morgan tried valiantly to signal his distraught little brother, as did Helena; to no avail as JJ (for the second time since joining the BAU, and the third time since meeting Carter) lost her patience completely, and (with her increased strength since the last time such an incident occurred with Carter), slammed the tired survivor into a wall.

"Ow!" Carter cried as his back and shoulders flared with pain, "JJ, what the **hell**!?"

"I told you before, Carter Franklin Myers," JJ ground out, her voice low with anger as her eyes lit up with fiery anger, "I don't care how old we are or how long we've been friends; you don't **let** me do anything. You don't try to protect me, you don't try and wrap me in cotton wool to keep me safe! You're not **asking **me to do anything, Carter; I'm **volunteering **for this - volunteering to help you, just like you helped me in Pennsylvania all those years ago!"

"But-"

"No! Don't you get it, Myers!? You're one of the best friends I've ever had outside the team!" JJ continued, "No matter how hard I tried to shut you and Wes out, the both of you kept pushing back ten times as hard - you two kept me from burnout while the whole of East Allegheny waited to see me fail! Now the shoe's on the other foot; now you need my help and you want to shut me out - after you were the one to suggest me going with you at all!?"

"That was a mistake," Carter growled, "I should never have asked you to come with us... not for this. I can't take the chance that you'll go out like my father, JJ... I won't tear apart a family I love or see my sister die. Not over this."

"Dammit, Carter, you loyal, stubborn cuss of a man..." JJ groaned, seeing her friends grimace as well out of the corner of her eye, "You won't be tearing a family apart; you are **part **of the BAU family! Spence knows how close we are - hell, the whole team knows, and they accept it; they're just as close to you! And the kids, they love you! They're all old enough now that they understand the concept of fighting the bad guys, and that we all help in that fight... that we all go on cases. This is just another case."

"Yeah," Carter snarked darkly, "Just another case... with a psychotic National Security Advisor and a ridiculous B.O.W. presence."

"It's worth the risk for you, Carter," JJ retorted firmly, "Maybe it's not the same - maybe I don't love them like you do, but I still love Deborah and Helena; they're my sisters, not just your friends... and if I can help avenge what happened to them, I will - with my family's blessing, no matter what happens."

"...All right," Carter sighed, "If you're so set on doing this, let's go topside, get our gear set up and catch a few Z's."

With that, JJ released the younger Agent from between her and the wall, pulling him into a hug in the process.

"Don't push us away, Carter... please don't shut us out. We're a family, **always** - don't throw that away over this."

"I've never had a normal family before," Carter admitted sheepishly as the four headed to the elevator, "What if I mess up, and lose you again?"

"Never going to happen," Morgan retorted, "I mean, yeah, you'll mess up - everybody does. But you will never lose this family, Carter - you're stuck with us for life."

"All of us," Helena added as Carter turned to look at her, "I'll bust my ass to join the Bureau side-by-side with Deborah, if that's what it takes to prove it to you."

Carter grinned tiredly, exhausted from the sheer volume of emotional honesty in the last few hours.

"You guys are... amazing, ya know that?"

"We've heard it a time or two before," JJ teased. Morgan's throat rumbled with (badly stifled) laughter, and Helena grinned at her old friend.

"I remember a certain kid thinking that 'those girls make the sun shine, the moon glow, and my stomach do flip-flops,' or something like that... you did say that to your dad, right? 'Cause Deborah and I both heard you."

"Helena!" Carter groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face as he heard his BAU teammates break down in laughter, "Yes, I did tell dad that - but damn... I didn't know you two heard. That's almost as bad as JJ's battle to get EAS access in LA!"

"Oh yeah," Morgan recalled wryly, "How'd you put it to Hotch, JJ? A 'bureaucratic pile of steaming-'"

"Derek!" JJ shot the older profiler a warning glare even as the group broke down in full-out belly laughter, Carter pulling JJ into another hug.

"They don't mean anything by it," Carter chuckled, "They just want to make me smile again - and they did. Thanks, JJ... for everything."

"Anytime, Carter," JJ grinned, "Now let's gear up and get to your place... we've got a battle to win."

And as Helena, Carter and the BAU linked up again, that's exactly what they began to do.

* * *

_As she finished the entry and gave Helena back her diary, JJ blinked away tears of pain._

_"I barely remember that last incident..." she breathed, "I remember everything else about that mess, but..."_

_"Your mind probably blocked it out somewhat," Deborah replied softly, "Too much emotional honesty, too much pain to handle... and it has been awhile."_

_"Even you aren't invincible, JJ; nobody is." Helena added gently, "We all learned that about ourselves in China... especially after meeting Chris Redfield."_

_The trio sobered at the memories; Deborah had only met the BSAA SpecOps Unit Captain after her stint in Cryo, but thanks to Carter and Frank the Harpers and JJ had known of the battle-hardened ex-cop and soldier by reputation, culminating in an encounter between the four Agents, Chris himself, and his second-in-command Piers Nivans in China. The three women had recently met up with Chris after the China disaster at his request; seeing what he'd become as a result of China and Edonia - __**all**__ his losses, really - had been rather saddening. That soldier's strength, while still impressive, would never be the same._

_"That could've been any of us," Deborah nodded soberly, "It almost __**was**__ Carter, until he realized who he's really in love with... and the type of man he wants to be."_

_"When I was forced to accept a promotion to the Pentagon," JJ recalled, "I promised I wouldn't walk around angry - even if the promotion wasn't what I wanted. So I did... for myself, and the team."_

_"So do it again, JJ," Deborah smiled faintly, "Don't walk around angry, or sad or anything but relieved and happy; that's what we're all doing. Our part in 'that bioterrorism bullshit' as Carter called it... it's __**over**__, JJ; we're all free to fight the good fight in our own way now."_

_JJ grinned, recalling the news Helena and Deborah had given her regarding their final placement as newly-minted FBI Special Agents; indeed, the Quad-Core would be fighting the good fight their way, by joining BAU Team One at the request of its Unit __**and**__ Section Chiefs. After all, BAU Team One only had the best of the best - and there was only one thing better than maintaining a winning team._

_Improving on it._


End file.
